Ensemble ce nest pas toujours parfait mais séparément ça ne l est jama
by babou340
Summary: Arizona quitte Seattle pour rejoindre New York et donc Callie pour le bien être de Sofia. Pourra t-elle gérer toutes les émotions qui se bousculent en elle ? Et Callie où en est-elle de sa vie?
1. Chapitre 1 Le voyage

**Chapitre 1 : Le voyage**

Durant les six heures de vol qui séparaient Seattle de New York, Sofia était très excitée, elle ne cessait de raconter frénétiquement, à

sa mère, combien ses amies étaient FOR MI DA BLES ! elle était certaine qu'elle allait les A DO RER !

\- _Maman on va les inviter ok ? On pourrait organiser une fête ou une soirée pyjama !_

_ \- Doucement, doucement mademoiselle laisse-moi m'installer avant de lancer les invitations_

_ \- Tu vas venir me voir à mon cour de danse ?_

_ \- Bien sûr je serai là dès ton prochain cour c'est promis._

\- _Ça va être génial ! Mami venais toujours me voir, vous pourrez venir toutes les deux !_

Arizona lui adresse un sourire qui satisfait l'enfant, dont l'intérêt se porte immédiatement sur son cahier de dessin et ses crayons de

couleur. Elle n'avait pas vue Sofia aussi gaie depuis des mois. Comment Callie et elle, avaient-elles pu penser une seule seconde, que

leur fille pourrait - être heureuse avec ce mode de garde ? La priver de l'un de ses parents dix mois par an et lui demander tous les 10

mois de s'adapter à une nouvelle école, à de nouveaux amis etc. … vraiment, il avait fallu qu'elles soient aveuglées par leur propre

histoire pour imaginer que cela allait marcher. Une chose était claire, pour Arizona, cela ne devait plus jamais arriver. Sofia devait être

désormais la priorité et elle se félicitait d'avoir pris la décision de s'installer à New York, pour elle.

Bien sûr elle avait quitté sa vie, un travail qu'elle adorait, ses amis, son hôpital, tout ce qui avait été ses seuls repères durant ces

derniers mois, et certainement tout cela lui manquerait. La joie de Sofia lui confirme cependant que c'était la bonne décision. C'est

évident, elle en est convaincue, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ! Elle donnerait tout pour son enfant c'est bien ainsi que font les mamans.

Elle est cependant tourmentée par des sentiments contradictoires. Au bonheur de voir sa fille enfin le sourire aux lèvres et à sa

propre joie de revoir Callie, vient se mêler une sensation d'angoisse, de malaise. La rupture avait été extrêmement douloureuse,

Arizona s'était sentie abandonnée, perdue et elle avait eu très mal, mais le procès pour la garde de Sofia fut bien pire et avait laissé

des marques indélébiles. De plus, même si les deux mères avaient beaucoup plus discuté ces dernières semaines pour arranger le

déménagement, depuis le départ de Callie, elles avaient très peu communiqué, et ne s'étaient pas revues depuis des mois, elle estime

qu'il est donc légitime de paniquer un peu.

Après le crash Callie était devenue son ancre, son soutien, et même si cette situation ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'avait pas su

gérer différemment ce cataclysme qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Leur relation en était devenue déséquilibrée. Callie était toujours

présente pour elle, elle l'avait portée à bout de bras pendant de longs mois, elle lui avait donné les preuves d'un attachement sincère,

alors que de son côté, elle n'était centrée que sur sa personne. Elle avait détesté cette dépendance, le lui avait fait payer de façon

odieuse, la blâmant pour tout, lui reprochant même d'avoir ses deux jambes… Elle avait été en quelque sorte absente pour sa femme

pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait cessé d'être quelqu'un de bien dans la tempête …oh la tempête, Lauren, son erreur, ce souvenir la

torture encore.

Le chemin vers la reconstruction, avait été long et pénible et lorsqu'elle apercevait enfin le bout du tunnel, Callie, elle, s'était

essoufflée, elle avait baissé les bras, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en voulait plus. Arizona ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, Callie avait

tellement supporté, elle avait tellement essayé, mais elle n'avait jamais pu oublier qu'elle lui avait été infidèle. Elles avaient

terriblement souffert toutes les deux et même si elle pouvait comprendre aujourd'hui ce que Callie avait pu ressentir, même si elle se

sentait responsable de tout ce gâchis, aujourd'hui encore le souvenir de la douleur était toujours vivace

Pendant les premiers mois de leur séparation, même si cela avait été pénible, elle avait attendue, espérant que Callie lui reviendrait,

elle pensait qu'il leur fallait du temps mais qu'elles finiraient par se retrouver, leur amour suffirait à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Cependant, Callie était tombée amoureuse de Pennie et cela avait été horrible. Arizona prend une profonde inspiration à ce souvenir.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle avait été compréhensive, souriante, elle avait même fait mine de se réjouir. Elle aimait Callie, elle

voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, même si, elle aurait donné la dernière semaine de sa vie pour que ce soit avec elle. Elle lui avait facilité

les choses, elle lui devait bien ça.

Il lui avait fallu des mois, pour enfin finir par trouver la force de survivre à cet échec, pour Sofia. Sofia, son bébé, elle était son soleil

au milieu des orages, la meilleure décision de sa vie, la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Dans le domaine intime, elle avait récemment essayé de s'investir dans de nouvelles relations. Oh rien de comparable à son grand

amour bien sûr, celui-ci, elle l'avait rangé dans un coin de sa tête, pour y penser le moins possible afin qu'il ne l'empêche plus de vivre.

A part les cookies à la marijuana, rien ne pouvait l'en déloger. En dehors peut- être, d'Amélia Shepperd la grande chirurgienne neuro,

personne ne pourrait savoir où il était dissimulé dans son cerveau. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment, où elle en était sur ce terrain-là,

et à vrai dire elle évitait de réfléchir à cette question.

Néanmoins, ces nombreuses conquêtes amoureuses et son exceptionnelle réussite professionnelle, lui avaient permis de retrouver la

confiance et l'estime d'elle-même, qu'elle avait perdue en même temps que, sa jambe, le bébé, l'amour de sa vie et sa famille…

Un coup de coude de Sofia, brise brusquement le train de ses pensées pour la projeter dans la réalité du moment : Un nouveau lieu,

une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle vie commence pour Arizona Robbins

_ \- Maman on arrive ! je suis sûre que Mami est déjà en bas, _s'écrie Sofia les yeux brillants de bonheur

En effet le commandant de bord annonce l'atterrissage sur l'aéroport J.F.K. dans 5 minutes

Alors que son estomac se serre, Arizona conclue ses divagations par un discours intérieur :

_ \- L'important c'est de ne pas perdre de vue que je m'installe ici pour le bonheur de Sofia. Prendre le moindre risque, de lui faire vivre un nouveau déchirement, une autre séparation est inenvisageable, elle en a déjà assez vécu pour son âge. Donc Callie ne peut être au mieux qu'une amie. C'est LE CAP A GARDER._

Elle se répète mentalement cette phrase comme s'il lui était indispensable de s'en convaincre.


	2. Chapter 2 arrivée aéroport JFK

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à l'aéroport J.F. N.Y. **

Callie est arrivée dans le hall de l'aéroport avec plus d'une heure d'avance, elle n'aurait en aucun cas pris le risque d'être coincée

dans les embouteillages, et d'être en retard alors elle est partie particulièrement tôt. Il lui tarde tellement de revoir sa fille. Elle lui a

terriblement manqué, elle veut des retrouvailles idéales.

Au fond, elle est persuadée qu'avec l'enfant ce sera parfait, elle est plus angoissée à la perspective de revoir Arizona, elle se demande

dans quel état d'esprit elle va la retrouver.

Il lui parait légitime que son ex-femme ait conservé pour le moins quelques rancunes. Elle avait d'abord mis fin à leur mariage, de

façon brutale, alors que dans le bureau de leur thérapeute, sa femme venait de lui adresser la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui ne lui

avait jamais été faite. En réponse, elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle étouffait à ses côtés et qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir à petits feux,

puis elle s'était levée et avait quitté la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

Elle se souvenait très précisément de la violence de ce moment, la vision d'Arizona, stoïque, retenant ses larmes, essayant d'encaisser

le coup avec cette dignité qui la caractérise, résonnait encore en elle comme d'une douleur immense. C'était comme si une voix lui

soufflait, qu'il fallait le faire car quelque fois, l'amour ne suffit pas. Mon dieu elle l'avait pourtant aimée tellement fort cette femme.

Puis, elle avait rencontré Pennie. Arizona avait bien pris les choses, Callie avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle s'était totalement

détachée de leur histoire, s'était parfaitement remise de leur rupture. D'après ce qui se chuchotait à l'hôpital, elle accumulait les

conquêtes. Elle avait renoué avec ses anciennes habitudes de célibataires. Apparemment de nombreuses femmes passaient dans les

bras du chirurgien fœtal.

Alors il fallait que ça marche avec Pennie, il fallait arriver à passer à autre chose même si le prix à payer, était d'occulter les sept

dernières années de sa vie, sa famille, sa plus grande histoire d'amour.

Callie avait toujours été hyper protectrice envers Arizona, même séparées elle se préoccupait toujours d'elle, elle s'inquiétait pour

elle, et pourtant, elle l'a attaquée dans un tribunal pour la garde de Sofia. Elle avait laissé son avocate utiliser des arguments

humiliants, salir la mère de sa fille, la femme qui avait partagé sa vie, celle qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle s'était sentie minable, elle se

détestait pour ça et pensait sincèrement qu'Arizona avait toutes les raisons de la détester aussi.

Elle songeait à tous ces moments, quand elle entendit une petite voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître parmi une foule d'un millier de

personnes

_ \- Mami ! Mami !_

La petite fille lui saute dans les bras plongeant sa tête dans son cou, elle la serre très fort comme pour rattraper tous les câlins qui

lui avait tant manqué. Callie est aux anges un immense sourire traverse son visage.

Arizona avait laissé partir sa fille quand elle lui avait lâché la main pour courir vers Callie. Elle avait ralenti le pas afin de laisser de

l'espace à la mère et la fille, cet instant leur appartenait. Elle observe la scène à distance, émue de voir autant de bonheur dans les

yeux noirs des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. New York était la bonne décision, ça n'allait certainement pas être, aussi

simple qu'elle l'avait envisagé, mais c'était la bonne décision.

Callie ayant remarqué l'hésitation et peut être même un certain malaise d 'Arizona, se rapproche de son ex-femme, un sourire gêné sur

le visage, visiblement en proie également à une vive émotion. Elle tente de reposer au sol l'enfant qui ne desserre pas son étreinte, lui

donnant un autre baiser sur la joue elle lui demande

\- _Tu me laisses dire bonjour à maman, chérie ?_

Sofia lâche sa mère à contre cœur et déclare

_ \- Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment manqué Mami_

_ \- Toi aussi ma puce tu m'as beaucoup manqué _

Callie répond tout en caressant la tête de l'enfant et se penchant vers Arizona pour l'embrasser amicalement sur la joue. Elle murmure

timidement _: « et toi aussi »_

Arizona dissimule difficilement le trouble que lui procurent ces mots, elle esquisse un léger sourire. Elle maîtrise normalement l'art

de dissimuler, cacher, verrouiller ce qu'elle ressent. Arizona Robbins n'est pas une personne qui se livre facilement, mais là, face à elle

se tient Callie Torres la femme qui a toujours lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Prenant une profonde respiration elle songe.

_ \- Non ça ne va vraiment pas être simple, mais il faut GARDER LE CAP…_

Les bagages récupérés pour rejoindre la voiture, Sofia s'installe entre ses deux mamans et leur donne à chacune une main. A cette

seconde elle semble l'enfant la plus heureuse sur cette terre.

La joie qui émane de la petite, n'échappe pas aux deux mères qui au même moment posaient leurs yeux sur leur fille. Elles échangent

un sourire attendri, leurs pensées les ramenant à ce geste ordinaire, tant de fois partagé, lorsqu'elles formaient encore une famille.

Arizona interrompt brusquement ce moment, déclarant avec une excitation exagérée.

_ \- Tu me déposes d'abord à mon hôtel ? Tu t'es occupée de ma réservation ? C'est loin de chez toi ?_

_ \- Alors euh … non, non et non_

Elle fronce les sourcils le regard interrogateur, la brune s'explique avec ce regard malicieux et craquant qu'Arizona connait bien. Elle

ressemble à une enfant sur le point d'avouer quelque chose dont elle doute à postériori qu'elle ait eu raison de le faire

_ \- Non je ne te dépose pas à ton hôtel, non je ne me suis pas occupée de la réservation et non ce n'est vraiment pas loin de chez moi. _

Arizona perplexe, l'interroge toujours du regard

_ \- Ce n'est pas loin de chez moi car c'est chez moi et il n'est pas question que tu ailles à l'hôtel alors que j'ai une chambre d'amis, qui comme son nom l'indique est conçue pour accueillir les amis. Elle est prête pour toi._

_ \- Callie c'est très gentil mais je …je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ça…ça fait un peu bizarre non ?_

_ \- Mais pas du tout ! C'est une excellente idée au contraire, comme presque toutes mes idées d'ailleurs ! Enfin c'est la __meilleure que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. _

Sofia renchérit

_ \- Oh oui ! maman s'il te plait reste, ça va être super ! Dis oui dis oui !_

Arizona ne voulant pas gâcher les retrouvailles et le bonheur de sa fille s'adresse à l'enfant

_ \- Ok, ok je me rends. Juste le temps que je trouve un appartement alors ! _

Sofia savourant sa victoire laisse exploser un : _Yes ! _le geste accompagnant la parole

Callie se rapproche d'Arizona et l'air moqueur lui souffle à voix basse

_ \- Je vois que rien n'a changé, tu ne sais toujours rien lui refuser _ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil

_ \- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé _

Arizona rétorque en souriant, à l'éternel reproche de Callie d'être toujours le « parent bon flic »

Callie, retrouvant les dialogues sur le mode ping-pong qu'elle avait l'habitude d'échanger avec son ex- femme lorsqu'elles avaient un désaccord, prend la réflexion avec humour.

_ \- Oh merci du compliment ! Vraiment je n'ai pas un peu vieilli ?_

Toutes les deux éclatent de rire, elles se regardent partageant le même sentiment, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, qu'elles se

retrouvaient quelques années plus tôt, dans l'insouciance de leur relation, avant l'enfer dans lequel le crash les avait projetées.


	3. Chapter 3 La première soirée

**Chapitre 3 La première soirée**

Arrivée à l'appartement, Sofia se métamorphose en guide pour faire découvrir les lieux à sa mère. Celle-ci s'arrête dans l'entrée

devant la photo prise le jour du retour de Callie et Sofia à la maison, après leurs longs mois de convalescence. Les visages réjouis de

Marc, Arizona et Callie avec Sofia dans ses bras, témoignent des jours heureux. Sofia ne manque pas de faire remarquer que c'était

identique à la maison de Seattle chez Arizona, et Callie sourit de cette coïncidence. Quand elles vivaient ensemble, avant le drame,

elles avaient souvent les mêmes pensées au même moment, comme si elles n'avaient qu'un cerveau pour deux. Arizona et Callie se

remémorent leur vie à cette période, c'était le bonheur parfait, idyllique et puis…Sofia interrompt les rêveries de ses mères tirant sur le

bras d'Arizona

_ \- Allez viens voir ma chambre_

Elle suit l'enfant qui la tient par la main et rentre dans la chambre. Elle découvre l'exacte reproduction de la chambre qu'elles avaient

aménagé ensemble pour leur fille, dans leur maison à Seattle, qui était censée être la maison « du nouveau départ ». Sur les murs

sont accrochées de nombreuses photos des deux mères avec Sofia, de Marc et Sofia, sur la table de nuit de l'enfant à côté du lit un

portrait d'Arizona est posé. Arizona touchée par la prévenance de Callie d'avoir souhaité maintenir le souvenir de leur famille pour

Sofia, ne peut réprimer l'espoir que Callie avait peut- être besoin des souvenirs aussi.

_ \- Waouh c'est beau dis donc, mais c'est moi sur cette photo je ne me la rappelle pas !_

_ \- C'est Mami qui me l'a donnée. J'aimais bien la regarder en m'endormant mais maintenant tu es là, _

_ je n'en n'aurai plus besoin. _

Les mots restants coincés dans sa gorge serrée, elle ne peut que hocher la tête pour répondre positivement à sa fille. Oui, elle avait

vraiment pris la bonne décision car Sofia avait vraiment pâti de la séparation et quant à elle, elle était décidée à ne plus manquer une

minute de la vie de sa fille, rien n'était plus important à ses yeux.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance détendue, Sofia surexcitée, monopolise la conversation ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire aux

deux adultes encore un peu embarrassées par la situation.

Arizona a noté que Callie avait préparé une Piccata de poulet, sa spécialité et le plat préféré d'Arizona, elle s'abstint de le faire

remarquer afin d'éviter de faire resurgir tout un tas de souvenirs qui pourraient être gênants.

A la fin du repas, les deux femmes se mettent à ranger la cuisine, naturellement comme si c'était une vieille routine qui n'avait jamais

cessé.

_ \- Sofia bébé il est temps de te coucher maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir debout demain_

Sofia ne répond pas. Callie répète plus fort, alors qu'Arizona se rapproche du canapé. L'enfant s'est endormie devant le dessin animé

qu'elle venait juste de lui installer.

_ \- Elle s'est effondrée la pauvre elle a eu une journée épuisante, en plus elle n'a pas dormi pendant le voyage, elle voulait me tenir la main tout le long, au cas où j'aurai peur. _

_ \- C'est tellement mignon ! Attend, je vais la porter jusqu'à sa chambre sans la réveiller, tu peux aller __retirer les couvertures de son lit s'il te plait. _

Arizona a toujours été impressionnée par la prévenance, la bienveillance de Callie. En quelques heures elle a déjà réalisé qu'avec sa

prothèse elle a de plus en plus de difficultés à porter Sofia devenue trop grande, mais elle fait en sorte de ne pas le relever. Même si

elle n'en est pas dupe, elle trouve cependant adorable que Callie se soucie encore de son mal être par rapport à son handicap. Pourtant

à présent tous ces sentiments sont maitrisés. Arizona a encaissé l'amputation, elle a appris à vivre avec, il n'y a plus grand-chose

qu'elle ne puisse faire. En tout cas cette jambe ne l'empêchera plus de profiter pleinement de sa vie.

_ \- Oui j'y vais, suis-moi avec elle _

Callie dépose délicatement l'enfant dans son lit pendant qu'Arizona placée du côté opposé, remonte les couvertures sur sa fille et

installe son doudou. Elles se penchent toutes les deux pour déposer un bisou sur le front de la petite endormie. Ce moment, autrefois

familier, fait remonter chez chacune d'elles des souvenirs qu'elles avaient dû enfouir profondément dans leur mémoire, afin d'essayer

de continuer leur vie séparément, de tourner la page et même de changer de livre. Alors qu'Arizona se relève pour quitter la chambre,

Sofia lui saisit le poignet et murmure à demi endormie.

_ \- Maman, merci_

_ \- Merci pourquoi mon amour ?_

_ \- Merci d'être venue avec moi à New York, je suis tellement heureuse que tu restes avec moi maintenant._

Arizona émue aux larmes répond à sa fille qui se rendort

_ \- Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi._

Les deux femmes sortent de la chambre. Les yeux embués d'Arizona croisent les yeux larmoyants de Callie, apparemment aussi

troublée que son ex -femme.

_ \- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tenais cette idée saugrenue que tu n'étais pas faite pour être mère. Tu es la meilleure mère qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer. Sofia a de la chance de t'avoir comme mère et moi, j'ai de la chance que tu sois la mère de ma fille. __Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment le droit de le dire, mais, moi aussi je suis heureuse que tu sois ici, Arizona._

Pour Arizona s'en était trop, émotionnellement cette soirée ressemble aux montagnes Russes couplées au grand huit et à Space –

Mountain. En quelques heures tant de souvenirs refoulés, sont remontés à la surface. Pèle mêle les moments de bonheur comme les

pires moments de sa vie se bousculent dans son esprit. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qui avait été dit au tribunal, elle secoue

la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives et arrive tout de même à laisser sortir un timide

_ \- Merci _

Reprenant le dessus, après une profonde inspiration elle déclare_ :_

_ \- La journée a été plutôt mouvementée, je suis épuisée je vais aller me coucher aussi, __j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil_

La réaction d'Arizona n'échappe pas à Callie, elle se blâme déjà, d'avoir poussé un peu trop loin, un peu trop vite. Elle connait son

défaut cette impatience permanente, elle veut toujours tout et tout de suite, elle est toujours en mode action- réaction. Ça lui a

pourtant souvent joué des tours et elle l'a payé quelque fois le prix fort. Elle sait pourtant parfaitement qu'Arizona a besoin de temps

et d'espace pour gérer les émotions. Autant quand elle est dans un bloc opératoire, c'est une machine, elle prend des décisions sans

hésitation, autant sur le plan affectif elle est toujours craintive, indécise, hésitante. Callie s'était jurée de ne plus tomber dans ce

travers et de respecter ce trait de caractère d'Arizona, qui s'est forcément accentué avec les revers terribles que la vie lui a infligé.

Mais voilà dès la première soirée elle s'est ratée_. _Comment Arizona pourrait- elle oublier la bagarre pour la garde de Sofia. Elle avait

été tellement injuste, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait et ne pouvait soutenir le regard d'Arizona plus longtemps. C'est donc

fâchée contre elle-même que tout en se retirant précipitamment dans sa chambre elle lance

_ \- Oh ! bien sûr je comprends très bien, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas. _

Elle laisse Arizona plantée au milieu du couloir ne sachant que répondre si ce n'est un sarcastique

_ \- Euh toi aussi bonne nuit !_

Mais Callie a déjà disparue dans sa chambre n'entendant rien de l'ironie de la mère de sa fille.


	4. Chapter 4 Central Park

**Chapitre 4 : Première**** journée - Central Park**

Le lendemain matin une odeur de crêpes réveille Arizona, elle tend l'oreille et devine les chuchotements de Callie et Sofia

dans la cuisine. Ça résonne en elle comme une impression de bien-être, de déjà vécu qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux et se retrouver quelques années plus tôt, sans jamais avoir vécu les conflits, les trahisons, les

séparations, la bagarre pour la garde, que tout soit facile, simple.

Mais hélas, ce n'était pas ainsi, elle est bien certaine que Callie n'a toujours pas accepter ses erreurs et même si ça ne se sent pas

(car il fallait bien qu'elle reconnaisse qu'elle se montrait adorable et paraissait avoir changé, être plus apaisée), Arizona était cependant

persuadée que tous ces ressentiments reviendraient un jour sur le tapis.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elles avaient déjà essayé et avaient échoué, et Callie l'avait quittée. Deux fois ! elle avait rencontré Penny la

présentant à tous leurs amis, comme le grand amour de sa vie, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, celui qui dure toute la vie et tout ça

avait été affreusement blessant.

En réalité, elle évitait d'y penser, mais si par hasard ce souvenir s'imposait à elle, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était encore blessée.

Le tempérament passionné, même quelques fois emporté de son ex-femme faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle en était

tombée follement amoureuse. Au quotidien, il était cependant quelques fois difficile pour Arizona de trouver sa place.

Non ! aussi agréable que puissent être toutes les attentions de Callie, elle ne devait pas baisser la garde et surtout GARDER LE CAP.

Vraiment, si elle se montrait honnête, tout au long de leur histoire Callie avait été la plupart du temps extraordinaire.

Cependant les éléments s'étaient déchaînés contre elles, chaque fois qu'elles essayaient et arrivaient presque à sortir la tête de l'eau,

une nouvelle catastrophe leur tombait dessus et les faisait replonger. Tout est confus dans l'esprit d'Arizona : l'amour mais aussi la

rancœur, la tendresse mais aussi la colère, voulant chasser ces idées qui lui donnaient le cafard elle décide de se lever et de rejoindre

les cuisinières.

\- Waouh_ vous avez drôlement bien travaillé de bon matin_

_ \- Maman on a fait ça pour toi !_

La table était dressée, jus de fruits, croissants, crêpes et café composaient un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, elles avaient même

préparé des œufs brouillés avec du bacon il ne manquait rien.

Saisissant la main de sa mère, Sofia la dirige vers une chaise censée être sa place où un petit vase contenait une fleur, sur l'assiette

était posée une carte décorée de cœurs et de beaucoup, beaucoup de paillettes, on pouvait y lire :

« Bienvenue à New York maman, je t'aime »

En passant son doigt sous son nez, mimique qu'elle a emprunté à sa mère quand elle est émue ou gênée, la petite surveille la réaction.

Arizona la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement, la serrant fort.

_ \- Je suis traitée comme une reine, je suis si heureuse d'avoir une petite fille si merveilleuse, je t'aime tellement fort !_

Callie de l'autre côté de la pièce, observe la scène avec une émotion qui n'échappe pas à Arizona, elle se rapproche de la latine et

l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour lui murmurant un discret

_ \- Merci _

_ \- Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien c'est Sofia qui a tout fait ! _

Elle lance un clin d'œil complice à Arizona

_ \- Dans ce cas, merci de m'avoir donné une petite fille aussi formidable, c'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie._

Callie ne peut cacher son trouble, ces mots sont lourds de sens pour les deux femmes et chacune d'elles en connait la raison, ses

yeux se remplirent de larmes. Arizona pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur son bras et ce simple contact qui l'a toujours apaisé

lui permet d'envisager que son ex - femme n'a peut- être pas autant de ressentiments qu'elle le craignait.

De son côté Arizona réalise à cet instant qu'elle n'a jamais exprimé cette reconnaissance à Callie.

Le débat sur les enfants avait été houleux, Arizona n'en voulait pas, mais par amour pour Callie, elle avait fini par épouser son rêve.

Ce qu'elle croyait ne pas être son rêve s'était avéré devenir pourtant le plus grand bonheur de sa vie, dès la première échographie elle

savait que ce bébé était le sien et qu'elle donnerait tout pour son enfant. Cependant à force de non- dits, de maladresse, les derniers

échanges avec Callie sur ce moment de leur vie avaient conduits à un énième malentendu. Callie avait fini par penser qu'à son retour

d'Afrique, Arizona s'était sentie coincée avec une petite amie qui s'était faite mettre enceinte par son ex, pendant son absence.

Callie reprenant ses esprits et stoppant les pensées de la blonde annonce

_ \- Aujourd'hui je prends les choses en main mesdames, j'ai pris quelques jours off et je vous sors. Préparez-vous à la journée la plus cool de votre vie !_

\- _Waouh ! Yay ! Génial ! C'est quoi ? _s'exclament les deux invités sautillant en se tenant la main

Ravie d'entendre à nouveau, des Waouh, des Yay et des génial ! Envahir sa vie, la latine pouffe de rire

_ \- Je me demande qu'elle est la plus gamine des deux ? _

Installant ses mains autour de sa bouche comme un porte-voix elle hurle

_ **« Y a-t-il un adulte à part moi dans cette maison ? ! »**_

Les trois éclatent de rire, la spontanéité, le naturel n'ont pas mis longtemps à s'installer, ça sonne simplement comme une évidence.

Cette journée sera consacrée à Central Park, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et tous les âges. Sofia est ravie de grimper sur la

statue d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, d'aller voir les otaries, les pingouins, c'est le zoo de son dessin animé préféré « Madagascar »

son excitation est à son comble. Alors que les deux mères se délectent de la joie de leur enfant, Arizona admet à haute voix

_ \- La voir ainsi, suffit à mon bonheur _

Callie acquiesce et timidement les yeux plongeant au sol, elle ajoute dans un soupir

_ \- J'ai vraiment déconné quand j'ai décidé de déménager, je…je suis désolée._

C'était la première fois qu'était abordé cette période de leur histoire. Depuis le départ de Callie pour New York, leurs échanges étaient

cordiaux mais se limitaient à Sofia, elles n'avaient jamais évoqué leur vie personnelle, passé ou présente.

Arizona bien que saisie par les regrets de Callie ne souhaite pas se risquer sur ce terrain, elle tente d'éviter le sujet.

_ \- Callie c'est du passé, maintenant elle nous a toutes les deux et c'est tout ce qui compte _

_ \- Oui mais je voulais te dire…_

Arizona l'interrompt gentiment, elle ne se sent vraiment pas prête pour cette conversation

_ \- S'il te plait ; p_as _maintenant Callie, je sais qu'il faudra peut -être qu'on en parle, __qu'on mette tout sur la table, mais pas maintenant. _

Fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour vivre pleinement le moment, elle ajoute

_ \- On est bien là, profitons de cet instant et oublions tout ça, juste un peu ok ? Tu n'es pas bien ?_

_ \- Si, si ..._

Dans un éclat de rire d'abord parce que la latine et ses mimiques l'ont toujours amusée, mais aussi parce qu'elle espère clôturer

l 'évocation de cette partie de leur histoire qu'elle a choisi d'occulter durant toutes ces mois, elle pousse Callie avec son épaule.

_ \- Alors ne fait pas tes yeux de chiens battus, tu sais que ne peux pas résister à tes yeux tristes _

_ \- Vraiment ? Voilà une excellente information _mimant les yeux d'un cocker dépressif elle poursuit Arizona

Arizona étouffe un rire. Callie est tellement drôle, ça fait partie de son charme Waouh, Waouh, Waouh danger- n'oublierait elle pas de

GARDER LE CAP ? Elle se reconcentre sur Sofia, enfin elle essaie, car Callie continue à faire le pitre autour d'elle, et il faut bien avouer

qu'il est difficile d'être insensible à Callie Torres.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans une ambiance détendue, chacune appréciant la présence de l'autre et savourant le plaisir de

leur enfant. Elles avaient prévu de faire un ciné dans la soirée, mais après la balade, les glaces et les jeux, Sofia a déclaré forfait et

s'est endormie dans la voiture. Arizona propose donc de rentrer pour la coucher, c'était plus raisonnable.

Sur le chemin du retour, Callie lui demande mi inquiète, mi joueuse

_ \- Pas trop déçue que la soirée soit écourtée. Je crois que tu étais plus enthousiaste de voir Mowgli que Sofia !_

_ \- C'était juste parfait, je t'avoue qu'un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal aussi. _

Arizona prononce ces mots tout en passant machinalement sa main sur le moignon au-dessus de sa prothèse, le regard de Callie se

pose sur la jambe.

_ \- Oh c'est vrai, ça m'était totalement sortie de l'idée. _

_ \- J'aime vraiment quand tu l'oublies _

Callie sourit et déclame théâtralement _« je sais, je ne suis pas ton docteur_ » Arizona se croyant drôle finit la phrase tant de fois

répétée « _remarque_ _maintenant tu n'es pas ma femme non plus »._ Elle se mord les lèvres, regrettant déjà le mauvais goût de ce qui se

voulait une plaisanterie, mais qui faisait échos à une blessure partagée_. _Les deux femmes se sourient gênées, ne sachant comment

gérer le rappel de ce qui avait été à l'origine de tant de désaccords, de vexations.

Ce que Callie considérait comme du soutien et de l'aide à sa femme, Arizona le vivait comme une intrusion, une perte de liberté,

d'indépendance, elles avaient fini par ne plus se comprendre, et s'éloigner.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence assourdissant, chacune plongée dans ses propres réflexions, imaginant ce qu'il se passait

dans la tête de l'autre. Une fois Sofia dans son lit, afin de combler le silence devenu envahissant, Callie propose de transformer leur

soirée cinéma en soirée vidéo à la maison. Elles s'assoient chacune d'un côté du canapé, laissant entre elles un espace conséquent et

évitant soigneusement leur regard de se croiser.

Arizona se réprimandait intérieurement de sa maladresse, voulant mettre fin au malaise_,_ elle décide de crever l'abcès

_ \- Callie, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'était stupide et déplacé_

_ \- Cependant très juste ! __Remarque l'avantage c'est que n'étant effectivement plus ta femme, je peux être ton médecin maintenant. Tu devrais retirer ta prothèse et avant de regarder le film je te ferai un massage, je vois bien que tu peines._

Arizona réconfortée par la réaction de Callie, bien qu'un peu embarrassée accepte la proposition. Après tout Callie l'a déjà très souvent

soulagée ainsi, ce n'est pas comme si elles ne se connaissaient pas.

_ \- Euh … Ça …ça ne te dérange pas, nous avons beaucoup marché et effectivement j'ai un peu mal_

_ \- Un peu ?_ Callie lui jette un regard en coin incrédule

_ \- Ok, j'ai super mal Dr Torres ! On ne peut rien cacher à la super star de l'orthopédie ! _avoue Arizona le sourire aux lèvres

Arizona retire son pantalon afin d' enlever sa prothèse, et se retrouve en petite tenue devant Callie. Elle réalise à cet instant qu'elle

vient ce geste s'est fait naturellement, comme si c'était familier, comme elle l'aurait fait avant la séparation.

Callie s'agenouille face à elle, du regard elle demande la permission de poser sa main sur le moignon et commence un massage très

professionnel s'appliquant à éviter tout geste équivoque.

De son côté, Arizona se concentre pour dissimuler le trouble que provoque le simple contact de la main de Callie sur sa peau.

Afin de ne pas laisser sa mémoire prendre le dessus sur le moment présent, elle programme le mode « hyper- contrôle ».

Malgré ses efforts, elle sent les souvenirs la rattraper, bouleversée, elle stoppe le travail de Callie en lui assurant sur un ton qui se

veut léger et humoristique.

\- C_'est beaucoup mieux, merci Dr Torres vos mains font toujours des merveilles_

\- Waouh elle n'en rate pas une ce soir !

_ \- Non ! je veux dire que c'était bon - Non, non ! je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça non plus enfin tu … tu vois ce que je veux dire _

Callie amusée et attendrie par les bafouillages gênés d'Arizona, feint l'incompréhension, cachant un sourire qui se lit sur ses lèvres

_ \- Non je ne vois pas très bien, tu peux développer ?_

_ \- Laisse tomber Callie mets le film !_

_ \- Comme tu voudras mais si… _

_ \- Stop !_

_ \- Ok mais …_

_ \- Callie !_

_ \- Ok, Ok, je me tais. On regarde le film._

Fixant l'écran elle marmonne l'air boudeur

_ \- Je voulais juste proposer mes services. Comme chacun sait, j'adore mon métier et je suis très consciencieuse._

Arizona fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu mais ne peut se retenir de rire silencieusement, attendrie par la grimace d'enfant

grincheux qu'arbore Callie. Elle s'oblige à se concentrer sur le film afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par des sentiments, qui bien

qu'agréables, ne doivent en aucun cas ressurgir car trop dangereux et trop incontrôlables.

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillent assises toujours sur le canapé. La tête d'Arizona est posée sur l'épaule de Callie qui malgré

l'engourdissement de son bras, n'a pas bougé d'un iota, de crainte d'interrompre ce moment précieux. Arizona se redresse

brusquement, particulièrement confuse de la situation

_ \- Oups désolée, je crois que je me suis endormie, je ne me suis pas rendue compte, en …en dormant tu comprends j'ai dû poser ma tête sur ton épaule je n'ai pas … _

_ \- C'est bon Arizona. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, juste une vieille habitude_

_ \- Ouai…Euh … Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner c'est mon tour aujourd'hui_.

Arizona pensait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle ne perde pas de vue son fameux "GARDER LE CAP".

Elles avaient passé la journée et la soirée à flirter comme des adolescentes. C'était déconcertant. Confortable comme lorsqu'on connait

l'autre par cœur, et en même temps, excitant comme lorsqu'on le découvre lors des premiers rendez-vous.

Même si c'était délicieux et très tentant, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas ouvrir cette boite de Pandore

sinon elle était fichue. Elle ne se relèverait pas d'un nouvel échec, et Sofia ne pouvait pas revivre cela non plus. Il fallait ériger des

défenses, sinon elle ne résisterait pas longtemps aux charmes de cette belle brune qui a le pouvoir de toujours la faire craquer. Elle va

mettre de la distance, commencer à chercher un appartement c'est plus prudent….


	5. Chapter 5

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les doutes**

Callie sort de la salle de bain vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, Arizona s'empresse de détourner le regard. Imaginer le corps

nu de la belle latine, couvert de cette minuscule éponge n'aidait vraiment pas à mettre de la distance.

_ \- Tu as des trucs prévus aujourd'hui ? Parce que moi je dois passer à l'hôpital, j'ai des dossiers à régler, __des collègues à voir._

Elle avait été consciente du malaise d'Arizona à son réveil, comme elle se l'était promis, elle n'allait pas précipiter les choses.

Dans le but de ne pas accentuer la pression, elle invente donc cet alibi pour s'éloigner. Il ne fallait pas rêver Arizona avait pris la

décision de vivre à New York pour Sofia, plus rien à part peut- être de l'amitié ne serait désormais possible entre elles.

Elles avaient un vécu trop lourd, trop dramatique et il faudrait inévitablement reparler de moments douloureux, elle n'était vraiment

pas sûre que ni elle ni son ex -femme en seraient encore capables. Si elles étaient amies et co- parents c'était déjà bien, enfin déjà

mieux.

Etrangement, Arizona ne se sent pas aussi soulagée qu'elle aurait pu le penser, brusquement l'idée d'avoir de l'espace ne lui parait plus

aussi primordial. Elle prend cependant son plus grand sourire pour proposer :

_ \- Ah ok, alors je peux m'occuper de Sofia. Il faut reprendre contact avec son école. __Elle reprend dans 15 jours je crois, et puis je vais la réinscrire aux cours de danse Ok ? __Elle a vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie_

_ \- Parfait ! Tu peux vraiment te charger de tout ça ?_

_ \- Bien sûr, je suis super efficace comme toujours ! __Et puis je…je vais commencer à rechercher un appartement. _

Elle avait prononcé ses mots dans une désinvolture feinte

_ \- Ah d'accord _rétorque Callie dissimulant sa déception, la perspective du départ d'Arizona la chagrine plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé,

elle a tellement apprécié ces dernières heures, ces instants de bonheur volés. Elle avait aimé retrouver des sensations, qu'elle n'avait

plus ressenties depuis des années, qu'elle avait certainement enterrées en essayant envers et contre tout de faire le deuil de son

histoire avec Arizona. N'avait-elle pas été, elle aussi une coquille vide pendant tout ce temps ?

_ \- Il n'y a pas le feu, tu ne me déranges pas et je connais au moins une personne qui __adore ta présence ici._

_ \- Merci Callie, mais je crois que même pour elle ce sera plus clair. _

_ \- Si tu le dis, c'est comme tu veux, c'est toi qui décides._

Changeant volontairement de conversation Arizona demande à Callie

_ \- Tu pourrais me prendre un rendez- vous avec ton chef. Il faudrait que je le rencontre, __je dois commencer également, à m'occuper de mon avenir professionnel. __Nicole ne sera pas ici avant 3 mois, je vais avancer le projet du __« Centre Robbins- Hermann » mais il faut que je reprenne la chirurgie pédiatrique en attendant que notre centre fonctionne._

_ \- Ok ! Je fais ça et je t'envoie un S.M.S. dès que j'ai la date _acquiesce Callie

_ \- Super ! merci_

Cet échange de banalités éloigne l'angoisse du réveil, l'exacerbation des émotions de ces derniers jours, rendant ainsi le début

de matinée plus léger, c'est ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Tout au long de la journée, chacune vaque donc à ses occupations. Arizona bien que très sollicitée par Sofia et par toutes les

démarches qu'elle doit faire, se montre un peu préoccupée. Elle ne cesse de regarder son téléphone. Oh ce n'est pas, qu'elle soit

inquiète pour son rendez-vous avec le chef du Mount Sinaï, son entretien d'embauche n'est qu'une formalité, mais elle a juste envie …

euh besoin, d'avoir des nouvelles de la brune. Elle se reproche ce sentiment, ça ne correspond vraiment pas aux résolutions prises ce

matin. Depuis son arrivée à New York elle est une montagne d'incohérence …le bip de son téléphone la sort de ses réflexions.

**"C'est ok pour ce soir 18H30 avec le chef. Je serai dans le hall à 18H15 pour récupérer Sofia"**

Elle prend connaissance avec regret du texto plutôt impersonnel. Elle s'était certainement fait un film. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour du

flirt ne tenait qu'au caractère « brut de décoffrage » de son ex. Elle connaissait bien Callie, elle ne s'embarrassait pas de fioritures, elle

livrait ses pensées intimes devant n'importe qui, avec un naturel désarmant. Au début elle avait souvent été choquée et même agacée

par cette attitude, avec le temps cela l'avait charmée, et puis c'était une latine, elle était tactile, exubérante. Non vraiment elle avait

fait fausse route, ce qu'elle avait pris pour du flirt n'était en fait, rien d'autre que le fonctionnement normal de son ex, dont elle s'était

tout simplement déshabituée durant ces années d'éloignement. Callie avait cessé de l'aimer il y a déjà des années, et leur relation était

seulement amicale, pour Sofia, c'était évident.

Elle reprit son téléphone et choisi d'envoyer en réponse un émoticône.

Mais, elle avait reçu une éducation militaire on lui avait appris à dire - bonjour - merci - au revoir- au minimum.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de renvoyer un autre message

**" Merci- à plus- bisou."**

Elle était vraiment torturée ! il faudrait qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans sa tête un de ces jours.

Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant…S'occuper de Sofia, GARDER son **CAP…**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Je serai là**

Quelques heures plus tard, Arizona se retrouve dans le salon feuilletant distraitement les petites annonces immobilières, pendant

que Callie tente d'endormir Sofia en lui lisant la traditionnelle histoire du soir. Elle écoute son ex- femme interpréter les personnages en

changeant de voix, et sa fille exploser de rire. Elle n'a jamais compris comment elle parvenait à l'endormir en l'excitant pareillement,

c'est certainement la magie Calliope Torres qui opérait.

Arizona avait toujours adoré ce moment à Seattle. La journée et ses drames étaient finie, elle se retrouvait dans le cocon chaleureux

de son foyer, avec les deux personnes de sa vie qui s'amusaient. Puis sa fille s'endormait et elle pouvait se blottir dans les bras

sécurisants de sa femme, qui effaçait,toutes les difficiles situations qu'il fallait assumer quand on était chirurgien, et en particulier

chirurgien de petits humains.

Ce souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle sait maintenant que son bonheur aurait pu juste être fait, de toutes ces petites

choses simples. Elle l'avait eu, elle l'avait gâché, elle l'avait perdu.

Callie sort de la chambre l'air vainqueur et la rejoint dans le salon en soupirant

_\- Ça y est. Elle est endormie. Alors ta rencontre avec le chef ?_

Arizona s'arrache à la tristesse de ses dernières pensées et sur un ton un peu trop enjoué pour sonner vrai, elle raconte son entretien avec le chef de chirurgie

_\- Super ! Tout est réglé je commence dans deux semaines en même temps que la rentrée scolaire de Sofia. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile, je serai absolument libre pour m' occuper d'elle ces prochains jours surtout si tu as beaucoup de travail._

Callie quelque peu décontenancée tant par l'intonation que par cette dernière affirmation cherche à comprendre où veut en venir la

mère de sa fille.

_\- Ouai si tu veux, mais en fait je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail, j'ai pris des jours de repos j'avais énormément d'heures d'avance et…_

Arizona l'interrompt cachant un sourire qui se lit sur ses lèvres.

_\- Ouai, je l'ai entendu dire, il parait que tu as vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, travaillé ces derniers mois_

_\- Euh comment ? où ? Qu'est - ce que tu as entendu dire ?_

_\- Je crois que les bureaux des infirmières dans tous les hôpitaux du monde, sont les pires lieux de commérages … J'ai dû attendre le chef quelques minutes et …j'ai appris des choses passionnantes _

Le regard espiègle d'Arizona inquiète Callie, elle sait bien que ce petit air suffisant sur le visage d'Arizona témoigne du malin

plaisir qu'elle va prendre à l'asticoter.

_\- Arizona arrête de me faire marcher de quoi parles-tu ?_

_\- Oh mais de pleins de choses, par exemple de tout ce travail que tu aurais effectué pour arriver à mettre __au point une prothèse révolutionnaire !_

_\- Ah ça ! _Répond Callie blasée

_\- Oh oui juste ça ! et il semblerait également qu'une présentation devant le comité scientifique soit prévue…_

_\- Oui mais…_

_\- Mais que la Dr Torres éminent chirurgien orthopédique, qui s'est investie pendant des années sur ce projet et qui en plus, aurait réussi à atteindre son but, refuse catégoriquement de faire cette conférence, au risque de laisser sa géniale idée s'éteindre dans un placard !_

Arizona poursuit plus sérieusement fixant les yeux de Callie pour y trouver les réponses à son incompréhension

_\- Non mais Callie tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu ne peux pas, ne pas faire cette présentation ! C'est pour cela que je te dis que tu vas avoir du travail et que moi je m'occuperai de tout !_

_\- Non, non laisse tomber je ne le ferai pas …_

_\- Pourquoi ? Callie pourquoi ! après t'être donnée tout ce mal, tu vas refuser de faire reconnaître tes recherches ?_

Callie bougon essaie d'éluder la question

_\- Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ça m'a distraite !_

_\- Callie ! dis-moi pourquoi. Tu sais bien que si ce n'est pas validé par le comité scientifique, tes recherches ne pourront jamais être exploitées _

Adoptant la mine d'une enfant qui vient d'être prise la main dans le pot de friandise, la latine avoue timidement

_\- Mais tu sais bien ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je déteste parler en public ça me rend littéralement malade. _

Arizona essaie de l'encourager avec tendresse, elle caresse l'avant bras de son ex-femme se souvenant du nombre d'occasions où elle

avait eu à soutenir une Callie totalement paralysée à l'idée de prendre la parole en public.

_\- Bien sûr, je m'en souviens, mais je me rappelle aussi que tu l'as déjà fait et brillamment en plus. __La conférence TED, c'était super ! Tu avais eu un énorme succès_

_\- Oui mais…_

_\- Mais quoi ? Y'a pas de mais _

_\- Si, y en a un. Je … je ne pouvais pas accepter !_

_\- Pourquoi ? _Arizona articule lentement le mot en insistant exagérément, espérant ainsi avoir enfin une réponse

Callie l'air penaud, mais poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, finit par concéder dans un soupir

_\- C'est sûr j'allais vomir. Juste avant de me rendre à la conférence j'allais vomir, et il n'y avait personne pour me tenir les cheveux. _

Arizona pouffe de rire voyant très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion, et à cet instant elle reconnait dans son for intérieur, si toute fois

c'était encore nécessaire, que décidément elle est passionnément amoureuse de cette femme. Reproduisant instinctivement ce geste

rassurant comme elle l'a si souvent fait, elle serre les mains de la latine dans les siennes, plonge dans les yeux noirs d'enfant et déclare tendrement

_\- Hey ! Je suis ton homme pour ça. Je tiendrai tes cheveux pendant que tu vomiras, puis je serai là, assise au premier rang et quand tu stresseras, tu pourras me regarder et ça passera. Je te le promets. On y est toujours arrivé !_

_\- Ouai, Alors d'accord_ répond Callie l'air puéril un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage.

Elle se souvient de toutes les situations de crises où Arizona était inconditionnellement là pour elle.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir la calmer dans ces moments, elle avait réalisé trop tard, qu'elle était aussi la seule dont elle avait besoin.

Pendant que Callie se laissait absorber dans les souvenirs, Arizona prenait immédiatement les choses en main, elle ne s'était pas sentie

aussi énergique, utile et confiante depuis des années.

_\- Bon alors c'est réglé. C'est quand exactement ? Est-ce que tu as encore le temps de t'inscrire ? Va chercher ton ordinateur on va remplir immédiatement la fiche pour qu'ils te prévoient dans le programme._

Légèrement déboussolée par le rythme effréné d'Arizona, Callie l'arrête d'un geste

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas possible !_

_\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu étais d'accord il y a un instant qu'est ce qui a changé ? _

_\- Tu ne peux pas être assise au premier rang_

_\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu dis ? et pourquoi pas ?_

_\- Parce que si tu es au premier rang, je vais te voir _

_\- Euh oui, c'était le but à vrai dire, mais si tu ne préfères …_

_\- Et dans ce cas je ne pourrai pas mettre en pratique ton conseil_

_\- Quoi ? Quel conseil ? Callie je ne comprends rien _

Callie tente de dissimuler son sourire malicieux

_\- Ben …Tu sais ton truc quand on stresse devant une assemblée, imaginer les gens dans la salle, complètement nus, tu dis que ça aide. Mais je suis sûre que si je commence à t'imaginer complètement nue ça ne va pas m'aider du tout. Ça va peut-être un peu trop me troubler et même me faire perdre mes moyens !_

_\- Tu es impossible, _s'écrie Arizona faussement fâchée ne pouvant retenir un gloussement à l'évocation de ce souvenir

_\- Je serai au premier rang, avec notre fille à mes côtés, ça devrait te calmer !_

_\- Waouh ! Evidemment si tu emploies les grands moyens. Vous oseriez prendre une enfant en otage Dr Robbins ? Je ne vous félicite pas !_

_\- C'est éducatif ! Tu seras un exemple pour elle ! Sérieusement Callie, elle va être très fière de toi _elle ajoute plus bas_, et moi aussi._

_\- Vendu Dr Robbins _répond Callie en tapant dans la main de celle qui était sa meilleure amie, qui avait été son plus grand amour, et la femme de sa vie. Même si ça n'avait jamais été facile, à cet instant elle n'en n'avait plus aucun doute.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 « La compétition »**

Le temps des repas pour les 3 filles était sacré. Elles n'avaient pratiquement jamais eu ces moments familiaux dans le passé,

soit Sofia étaient trop jeunes, soit elles étaient en pause, soit elles étaient séparées. Elles les appréciaient d'autant plus et profitaient

de ces occasions pour discuter, s'amuser, se taquiner voire se confronter.

_\- Non, non j'ai toujours été excellente, je t'ai déjà gagnée au Monopoly! _Callie se défendait énergiquement

_\- Ok je suis d'accord avec toi! Tu as carrément le sens des affaires, ce doit être dans tes gènes ! mais au Scrabble tu n'as jamais, jamais gagné. Désolée Callie mais je crois que notre fille est plus stratégique que toi_

_\- Non mais j'hallucine ! tu es en train d'insinuer que je joue moins bien qu'une enfant de 7 ans_

_\- Ah mais non ! Pas du tout ! Pas n'importe quelle enfant de 7 ans, mais que notre fille, je te l'affirme ! Elle est brillante, presqu'autant que moi._

Arizona adore piquer l'amour propre de Callie, elle sait parfaitement que celle-ci va tomber les deux pieds joints dans le piège,

privilège d'avoir partagé sa vie pendant de nombreuses années.

_\- Sofia regarde comme Mami est grincheuse à l'idée que tu puisses la gagner. Oh Callie, tu ne vas pas bouder parce que tu n'es pas un génie au Scrabble ? Tu es déjà un génie de l'orthopédie, et ok je te concède que tu gagnes quelques fois au Monopoly._

_\- Amuse-toi, profite bien oh grand Dr Robbins doublement certifiée!_

_\- Euh triplement, je suis maintenant qualifiée en obstétrique aussi, donc triplement certifiée, et tu peux rajouter lauréate de la bourse Carter Madison _

_\- Waouh je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Je connais ton C.V. par cœur tu sais, ! Tu as échoué dans la certification en modestie non ?_

Arizona pouffe à la facilité de répartie de Callie, et continuant cette affectueuse joute verbale sur le même ton, elle riposte l'air un brin prétentieux

_\- Hey c'est juste la réalité, c'est agaçant la fausse modestie !_

Voyant son ex - femme lever les yeux au ciel, et jugeant que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, elle la bouscule

doucement de l'épaule en riant.

_\- Tu es tellement prévisible, tu démarres toujours au quart de tour. C'est tellement drôle, je ne m'en lasserai jamais._

Le repas terminé, Arizona s'occupe de ranger la cuisine, Sofia est partie dans sa chambre pour mettre son pyjama, pendant que Callie

dans le salon réfléchit à sa vengeance. Quand toute la famille se retrouve, Callie propose un tournoi de Scrabble.

_\- Ça vous dit, pour se départager ? J'ai imaginé des règles. Sofia tu joues une première partie contre moi, celle de nous deux qui gagne rencontre maman pour une deuxième__ partie, de cette façon, en fonction des scores nous aurons un classement._

Arizona fait mine d'analyser sérieusement la proposition

_\- Ça parait juste. Qu'en penses -tu Sofia ?_

_\- Je pense que je vais vous manger à toutes les deux ! Vous êtes prêtes à mordre la poussière ?_

La réflexion de leur fille, dans un parfait mimétisme d'Arizona à qui elle voue une admiration sans borne, provoque un éclat de rire

simultané chez les deux mères.

_\- Ne me demande pas, de qui elle tient cette confiance en elle ? _Lance Callie à destination d'Arizona

_\- De moi ! Il faut bien que je l'influence un peu pour qu'elle ait des trucs de moi. Physiquement c'est ton clone, elle a déjà hérité de ton exceptionnelle beauté. _

Légèrement embarrassée par cette dernière observation qui était sortie malgré elle, dans l'enthousiasme de l'instant, Arizona baisse la

tête vers la table du salon, dissimulant ainsi la rougeur qu'elle sent monter à ses joues. Elle cherche à détourner la conversation

proposant de commencer la partie en raison de l'heure tardive pour Sofia, reconnaissante de la faveur que lui faisait Callie de

feindre de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'esprit malicieux de sa fille.

_\- Mami, _je_ crois que maman vient de dire qu'elle te trouve très belle, il faut lui dire merci_

_\- Maman essaie juste de me flatter pour me déconcentrer et gagner. Ne te laisse pas faire Sofia, elle est redoutable, elle est capable de tout pour gagner_

Arizona offusquée par cette accusation proteste fermement

_\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne serait- ce pas plutôt la méthode Torres. De nous deux tu es largement la plus compétitive, __j'en veux pour preuve, le concours entre nos services que Richard avait lancé. Rappelle-toi !_

Elles s'esclaffent au souvenir de la stratégie peu loyale que Callie avait mis en place pour les évincer, lorsque chacun d'entre eux

essayait, de remporter un million de dollars pour leur service. Elle avait essayé de décourager Marc et était parvenue à le déstabiliser,

puis elle avait utilisé le problème d'autorité dont Arizona souffrait devant le chef, pour tenter de la décontenancer.

Ne manquant jamais une occasion d'évoquer leurs vies avec son père, elles racontent ce souvenir à leur fille.

Oubliant la compétition de Scrabble, l'enfant s'était allongée entre elles, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Arizona qui lui caressait les

cheveux, les jambes sur ceux de Callie, qui lui massait les pieds. Elle écoutait attentivement ses mères, riant et commentant cette

période, lui parlant des jours heureux qu'elles avaient vécu avec son père. II ne pouvait pas y avoir dans la pièce plus de bonheur, de

rire et de joie. C'est ainsi que l'enfant à sombre dans un profond sommeil

_\- Quand je pense que j'ai demandé à Weber de me faire gagner, pour rééquilibrer notre relation, parce que tu étais toujours meilleure que moi dans tous les domaines. Enfin, au bout du compte on a perdu tous les trois! _conclue Callie en jetant un œil sur le visage de l'enfant endormie

_ Et elle, elle a perdu par forfait ! _Elle ajoute en direction d'Arizona, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage

_\- Non ! Callie, non. Je n'en reviens pas, tu ne ferais pas ça à notre fille ? Je ne le permettrai pas, ce n'est pas sport !_

Callie un peu coupable de profiter d'une enfant de 7 ans concède

_\- Ok, ok le tournoi est remis en raison de la grosse fatigue d'une participante, je vais coucher le petit génie du Scrabble_

Quand elle revient de la chambre de Sofia, elle trouve Arizona dans la même position, absorbée par des pensées qui manifestement

l'attristent. Même si elles essayaient toujours d'en parler de façon joyeuse à leur fille, afin de ne pas la peiner, le souvenir de Marc était

toujours douloureux pour les deux femmes. Elles avaient certes perdu un ami, une sorte de grand frère et leur fille avait perdu son

père, mais penser au décès de Marc, ramenait immanquablement au crash, à l'amputation, à l'enfer et à ce qui avait mis fin à la

légèreté de leur vie, à l'insouciance de leur jeunesse.

_\- Hey ça va ?_

_\- Oui_

Callie penche la tête, un sourire incrédule sur le visage, indiquant à Arizona qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

_\- Ça va, je vais bien Callie, c'est juste que… ces moments tu sais ? J'en avais un peu perdu l'habitude_

_\- Ouai_

_\- Mais je ne m'en plains pas ! C'est bien. Euh … ça l'est, hein ?_

_\- Ouai_

_\- Enfin, il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'y habituer parce que, quand ça s'arrête, ça fait un tel vide !_

_\- Ouai_

Arizona surprise des réponses pour le moins laconiques de la brune qui parait soudain préoccupée, ironise

_\- Euh … Il va falloir que tu envisages sérieusement d'enrichir ton vocabulaire Callie_

_\- Ouai _

_\- Bon, je vais me coucher. Je te remercie pour ta conversation c'était comment dire euh… très instructif, passionnant !_

_\- Arizona ! _

Alors que Callie l'apostrophe, celle- ci se retourne pour croiser les yeux noirs où elle peut lire une profonde émotion. Pressentant

que ce qui va suivre ne sera pas anodin, Arizona poursuit la plaisanterie pour donner le change et continuer à garder le cap, elle

répond sur le même ton que Callie précédemment, en riant

_\- Ouai ?_

_\- Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est un peu comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir._ _On ne peut pas choisir comment mourir ni quand. Mais on peut décider comment on va vivre._

Sur ces mots, elle se lève, passe devant son ex- femme, et dans un changement d'humeur radical elle l'embrasse sur la joue, pour lui

souhaiter une bonne nuit et murmure à son oreille

_\- Assez de vocabulaire pour vous Dr Robbins _? _Je vous laisse méditer ça_

Elle poursuit son chemin vers sa chambre en lançant

_\- Fait de beaux rêves. _

Arizona reste immobile au milieu de la pièce, sidérée devant la profondeur des pensées de Callie. Cela fait partie des contradictions de

cette femme, elle peut dans la même minute avoir un comportement de cm2 et exprimer une pensée sur la vie d'une telle sagacité,

qu'elle vous envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle a toujours été impressionnée par cet esprit brillant, elle était tombée

amoureuse de ses fulgurances_._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Arizona se trouvait à l'appartement travaillant sur des dossiers. Ce soir c'est Callie qui s'occupe de récupérer leur fille à l'école, elle a

donc prévu de ne pas sortir et de profiter de ce temps pour progresser dans le projet du centre. Elle est interrompue dans son travail

par la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle sourit en découvrant la photo du contact.

_\- Hey Teddy je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre qu'elles sont les nouvelles d'Allemagne ?_

_\- Je ne suis plus en Allemagne. En fait je suis revenue à Seattle apparemment le jour où toi tu as déménagé pour New York. _

Teddy parait inquiète, mais dans sa frénésie de raconter à son amie sa nouvelle vie, Arizona ne le remarque pas vraiment.

_\- Oh mais c'est tellement dommage ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ? J'aurai essayé de te voir avant de partir. Oui j'ai décidé de rejoindre Callie, euh …enfin …Je veux dire c'est pour Sofia. Elle n'était pas heureuse tu sais, elle avait besoin de ses deux parents, alors j'ai déménagé et elle va super bien. Mais bon, parle- moi de toi. Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Seattle ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'avec Owen…_

_\- Euh ben je ne …Enfin peu importe. Maintenant je suis à New York._

_\- Tu es …_

_\- Arizona j'ai besoin de toi_

A cette phrase, Arizona mesure la gravité de la situation, la voix de Teddy est chevrotante, secouée par les larmes retenues

_\- Bien sûr dis-moi où tu es. J'arrive de suite !_

Teddy était descendue dans le premier hôtel qu'elle avait trouvé, elle paraissait un peu perdue. Sa déception a été immense quand elle

est arrivée à Seattle pensant annoncer sa grossesse à Owen, pour réaliser qu'il vivait en fait une relation très ambiguë et plutôt

compliquée, avec Amélia, un bébé et sa mère Betsy. Elle avait eu le sentiment qu'elle et son enfant à naître, n'avaient pas leur place et

avait repris un avion pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule compréhensive de sa meilleure amie.

_\- En fait je ne savais plus où aller, alors je suis allée chez toi. J'ai vu que ta maison était en vente et à l'hôpital on m'a dit que tu étais partie pour New York. J'étais tellement heureuse que mon couple idéal se retrouve, j'ai pensé que voir un peu de bonheur ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. _

Arizona levant les yeux au ciel

_\- Oh, on ne s'est pas retrouvée, retrouvée… Enfin pas comme le couple idéal. J'ai déménagé pour Sofia, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin tu vois ?_

_\- Mais avec Callie ça se passe comment ?_

_\- C'est génial, elle est géniale. Elle m'héberge en attendant que je trouve un appartement et c'est… Euh… On est redevenue amies et euh … complices aussi tu vois ! C'est naturel, spontané, drôle, on se marre, on regarde des films, on boit des coups. J'ai réalisé qu'on avait pratiquement plus fait tout ça depuis le crash, et ça fait tellement de bien. Hey! Tu vas venir boire des coups avec nous aussi !_ _Oh merde non tu ne peux pas, tu es enceinte !_

Devant l'enthousiasme d'Arizona, Teddy cache un sourire entendu. Elle retrouve sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, l'étincelle qui avait

disparu depuis tant d'années. Elle dégage à nouveau cette joie de vivre contagieuse. Elle s'exclame sarcastique

_\- Je voulais que tu suives ma grossesse, mais à la réflexion je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu me parais un peu hors contrôle_

_\- Hey je suis la meilleure ! Juste je ne me suis pas encore habituée à mon amie qui va devenir maman ! Waouh c'est une bonne nouvelle, hein ? Euh...Ça l'est ?_

Teddy acquiesce de la tête, rassurant son amie

_\- Alors que veux-tu faire ? Parce qu'Owen il faudra bien que tu le lui dises quand même ?_

_\- Bien sûr mais j'avais besoin juste d'un petit répit, de discuter avec mon amie et j'ai bien fait parce que je vais déjà mieux. _

Arizona la serre dans ses bras

_\- Je t'avais prévenu, je suis super comme amie ! Il semblerait que je sois meilleure comme amie que comme femme d'ailleurs ! Bon enfin toi tu as de la chance tu es mon amie. Teddy, tu n'es pas seule ok ? _

Arizona avait été occupée toute la soirée à écouter Teddy, à la réconforter, accessoirement la nourrir un peu et mettre en place un plan

d'attaque pour le suivi de sa grossesse. Le temps était passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé et elle n'avait pas prévenu qu'elle

rentrerait tard.

Quand elle arrive dans l'appartement, elle trouve Callie assise sur le canapé, une revue en main, qui semblait faire office plus

d'accessoire que de moyen d'information, vu qu'elle la tenait à l'envers.

_\- Tu n'es pas couchée ?_

_\- Non j'étais un peu inquiète. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu as un rencard et que tu ne manges pas avec nous_

_\- Oh je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu…_

_\- Tu n'as pas pu prendre une seconde pour envoyer un texto ?_

_\- Je n'y ai pas pensé_

Callie s'étonne du comportement d'Arizona ce n'est pas qu'elle puisse avoir des exigences, Arizona est libre, mais tout de même, elle

agit comme si elle était seule.

_\- Ta fille s'inquiétait, moi j'étais incapable de lui __dire__ si tu allais l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, et toi, tu n'y as pas pensé ? Ok_

_\- Callie, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure je pensais qu'il était plus tôt_

_\- Peu importe ! Tu vas bien c'est l'essentiel. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit_

Elle se lève laissant Arizona confuse au milieu du salon. Elle avait exprimé ces mots très posément et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas

rentrée dans une de ses colères mémorables qu'Arizona avait fini par redouter, car les mots pouvaient être cinglants et blessants,

contribuait à accentuer le trouble d'Arizona.

Callie avait changé, elle gérait désormais les désaccords de façon plus apaisée. A la fin de leur relation, elle était écorchée vive, et

toutes ses réactions étaient démesurées, ayant souvent pour conséquences de tout aggraver. En réponse Arizona s'était renfermée

dans sa culpabilité, elle taisait souvent ce qu'elle ressentait, puis quand c'était plus, qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, elle explosait

brusquement, parfois pour un détail ce qui avait pour conséquence de tout aggraver.

Mais dans ce cas, Callie avait raison, évidemment elle aurait dû la prévenir, téléphoner à Sofia, elles s'étaient souciées pour elle. Elle

avait en fait, perdu l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour elle, mais ce n'est plus comme si elle était seule. Elle prend conscience de

cet état de fait en souriant elle songe : _je ne suis plus seule_

Ne souhaitant pas rester sur ce mauvais pas, et laisser quoique ce soit gâcher la relation qu'elles parvenaient à présent à construire.

Elle s'approche avec hésitation de la chambre de son ex-femme et frappe doucement à la porte, attendant une réponse pour la

pousser. Lorsque Callie l'invite à rentrer, elle s'avance vers le lit, s'asseyant timidement sur le bord

_\- Tu as raison j'aurai dû t'appeler. Je suis désolée_

_\- Oui mais c'était tellement bien que tu n'as pas vu passer le temps et que tu n'as pas pensé…_

Callie avait prononcé ces mots sans la moindre irritation, sans le moindre reproche, elle était juste un peu triste.

Soupçonnant, le scénario qu'elle avait eu le temps d'écrire dans sa tête, et souhaitant couper court à ses divagations, Arizona

s'empresse de préciser

_\- Non Callie, ce n'était pas « tellement bien » ! Une amie avait besoin de moi et c'était urgent. Elle était désespérée et je l'ai écoutée …_

_\- De toute façon tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre et je n'ai aucun droit d'être fâchée _

Tout en lui souriant, avec une infinie tendresse elle repousse une mèche de cheveux du visage de la brune

_\- Effectivement tu n'as pas le droit d'être fâchée, mais tu as le droit d'être un peu contrariée quand même. Alors juste pour info c'était simplement une amie, pas un rencard. Et puis c'était très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi._

_\- Tu as déjà des amies ici ? _

_\- Callie !_

_\- Non mais je demande juste ! Je la connais ? C'est une amie à TOI toute seule, ou une amie à NOUS ?_

_\- Callie !_

_\- Arizona tu peux me dire juste si je la connais _

Elle peut se montrer tellement puérile et tenace, on dirait Sofia quand on lui refuse un bonbon avant le repas, et comme à Sofia,

Arizona ne sait rien refuser à Callie.

_\- Ok ! d'accord. Alors tu la connais, c'est NOTRE amie, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire. Satisfaite ?_

Callie ne retient pas un grand soupir de soulagement, qui amuse Arizona, elle poursuit affectueusement

_\- En tout cas c'était très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, et je te remercie_

_\- Je le fais tout le temps, je l'ai toujours fait, enfin… presque toujours._

_\- Tu ne devrais pas ! Je suis une grande fille maintenant tu sais, _assure-t-elle ironiquement,son fameux sourire plaqué sur le visage creusant ses fossettes et lui donnant ce charme irrésistible.

Les deux femmes se délectaient simplement d'entendre à nouveau des « Nous » et des « Nôtres » dans la discussion, comme si les

pièces du puzzle étaient en train de se remettre à leurs places pour reconstruire une entité. Durant cet échange, inconsciemment leur

corps s'étaient rapprochés. Callie s'avance encore un peu, l'espace entre leurs lèvres est maintenant infime, mais elle laisse à Arizona

le choix de le combler. La blonde ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux cette bouche qu'elle aimait tant, et sans réaliser vraiment ce qu'elle

faisait, comme attirée par la force d'un aimant, elle presse sa bouche contre celle de Callie.

Celle-ci cherche à approfondir le baiser qu'elle désirait tant et depuis si longtemps, ses mains glissant déjà sur les côtés du torse

de son ex-femme. Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Arizona s'éloigne brutalement.

_\- Non ! Callie non, je suis désolée… il ne faut pas_

On peut voir pèle mêle l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la déception dans les yeux de Callie. Elle se recule baissant la tête

_\- Pardon je pensais que… désolée _

_\- Oh Callie non, c'est moi…c'est moi qui suis désolée, c'est ma faute, mais je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas, ça a été trop dur, ça a fait trop mal, j'ai … j'ai trop peur _

Arizona bouleversée se lève pour quitter la pièce, mais Callie se saisissant de son poignet la retient. Elle ne veut pas encore de faux

fuyant, elle souhaite faire face à leurs sentiments, elle ne veut plus se contenter de rêver sa vie, mais elle veut se donner les moyens

de réaliser ses rêves et dans ses rêves il y a toujours Arizona. Alors elle va prendre une profonde inspiration, laisser de côté son ego,

son amour propre et avec beaucoup de courage elle va mettre son cœur à nu.

_\- Oui ça a été très dur, oui ça a fait très mal et pas seulement à toi Arizona. Ça ne va certainement pas te rassurer mais, moi aussi j'ai très peur. La peur n'empêche pas de souffrir Arizona, ça empêche juste de vivre. Je t'aime, je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de ma vie, parce que j'ai peur._

Arizona exprime à haute voix les angoisses qui tournent dans sa tête depuis des semaines.

_\- Je ne suis plus la même Callie, peut-être que tu aimes bien l'autre Arizona, pas celle que je suis devenue ? Et si ça ne marche pas ! Je ne m'en relèverai pas, Sofia sera à nouveau perturbée et …_

_\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que moi je suis la même que celle que tu as embrassé dans les toilettes de chez Jo ? Tu crois que j'ai traversé tout ça sans être impactée ? Tu m'as changée Arizona ! La vie m'a changée, le rejet de ma mère, la mort de Marc, tous les drames, chacune de nos séparations m'ont changée ! Être mère m'a changée et certainement d'autres évènements me changeront encore. Tout le monde change tout le temps._

_\- Je sais tout ça Callie, mais… mais quand je suis avec toi je suis faible, vulnérable. J'ai …J'ai l'impression que si tu me demandes de sauter d'un pont et de nager je vais seulement te demander jusqu'où. Ça me terrifie !_

Callie ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au choix de la métaphore, même dans les discussions les plus tendues, Arizona l'émeut, la touche

et l'amuse en même temps, elle aime tout chez cette femme, sa force et sa fragilité, son courage et ses peurs, toutes ses incohérences

elle les aime.

_\- Tu me fais encore un peu confiance alors ? __Je t'aime Arizona, j'aime l'être humain que tu es, je t'aime quand tu es tellement émue que tu bafouilles, j'aime quand tu luttes pour cacher tes faiblesses et j'aime croire que même si ce n'est qu'à demi -mots je suis celle à qui tu peux les avouer, je t'aime quand tu veux tellement avoir raison que tu abuses de métaphores improbables pour me convaincre. Je t'aime quand tu te lèves le matin, que tes cheveux sont ébouriffés et que tu frottes tes yeux comme un écureuil pour sortir du sommeil. Je t'aime quand tu regardes notre fille comme si tu voulais graver à jamais son image dans ta mémoire. Je t'aime tout le temps Arizona. Et j'aime aussi ce regard triste que tu poses de temps en temps sur moi, qui me laisse penser que peut -être, peut -être tu m'aimes aussi, mais que tu ne veux juste plus te l'autoriser._

Arizona la regarde intensément, un sourire résigné sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot elle se lève pour sortir de la pièce,

soupirant et hochant la tête accablée par le chagrin.

_\- Cette fois c'est moi qui te le demande_

A ces mots Arizona s'arrête sans se retourner pour écouter Callie, les larmes coulent désormais sur son visage.

_\- Une autre chance. C'est juste ce que je te demande. Une autre chance. __ Je te demanderai toujours si tu veux bien sauter du pont et nager, et surtout je sauterai avec toi et nagerai à tes côtés. Mais s'il te plait donne nous une autre chance._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Le cahier des souvenirs**

Arizona était aux prises depuis de longues minutes avec ses réflexions. Les mots de Callie étaient doux et convaincants, mais la crainte

irrépressible de la perdre à nouveau, de souffrir et faire souffrir Sofia, la paralysait. Elles étaient bien jolies les paroles de Callie, sauf

que personne, personne, ne savait ce par quoi elle avait dû passer pour survivre à leur rupture, Callie elle-même ne pouvait

certainement pas l'imaginer.

Elle ouvre une boite en carton, en sort un cahier. Sans le regarder elle quitte sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son ex-femme. Elle

tend le cahier à la femme brune allongée dans son lit

_-Je crois que tu pourras comprendre en lisant cela, je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, et ce n'est donc plus forcément ce que je pense aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai jamais relu et ne veux jamais le relire et je ne veux jamais en reparler. __Ce n'est pas pour que tu sois triste, ce n'est pas pour que tu te sentes coupable, c'est juste pour que tu comprennes que je ne pourrai plus jamais refaire ce chemin. Quand tu auras fini, peux-tu le détruire s'il te plait_ ?

Arizona prononce ces mots avec détermination, le visage fermé et grave, elle quitte la chambre, laissant Callie abasourdie. Celle- ci

ouvre le petit cahier sur lequel elle reconnait l'écriture appliquée d'Arizona, certaines pages sont tachées par ce qui ne peut être que

des larmes. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se prépare à affronter le passé.

* * *

_Callie aujourd'hui tu m'as quittée, je ne comprends pas, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Tu m'as laissée seule, désemparée dans ce bureau. _

_Aujourd'hui tu t'es levée, tu es partie sans te retourner et tu m'as quittée._

_Ton visage inondé de larmes tu t'es levée et tu m'as quittée. _

_La respiration me manquait, je crois que mon cœur a fait un arrêt pendant quelques secondes, ça doit être ça avoir le cœur brisé. Je _

_n'ai pas pu prononcer un mot, je t'ai juste regardé t'éloigner. La Dr Wyatt m'a gardée longtemps, mais je n'ai pas pu parler alors elle _

_m'a conseillé d'écrire. _

_Callie aujourd'hui tu m'as laissée ?_

_**Jour 2**__ : Callie je suis en colère, j'ai mal et je suis en colère. Tu m'avais promis, de ne jamais m'abandonner, de toujours m'aimer, tu as laissé mon cœur se briser et tu t'en es allée. Je sais, je sais, j'avais promis aussi. J'avais promis fidélité…Je me déteste, je suis en colère._

_**Jour 5**__ : L'amour c'est comme un élastique, si l'un des deux lâche l'autre a mal. Tu as lâché et je souffre. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal._

_**Jour 10 :**__ J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment, je me noie dans le travail, je t'évite, je concentre toute mon énergie à essayer de t'oublier. Mais ça ne marche pas, vouloir t'oublier, c'est penser à toi tout le temps._

_**Jour 15**__: Aujourd'hui Hermann m'a dit que je me laissais attendrir avec mon pauvre petit cœur brisé. J' avais envie de lui hurler que la seule personne qui pourrait le réparer est celle qui l'a cassé ?_

_**Jour 18:**__ J'apprends à vivre sans toi, mais je ne sais pas comment vivre sans nos souvenirs, je ferme les yeux, je cherche dans ma mémoire, un sourire à mes lèvres, une larme à mes yeux. Les nuits sont longues. _

_**Jour 20**__: __Je me couche en pensant à toi, je rêve de toi, quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est encore toi que je cherche. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, mais qui l'est ? Je sais que je ne suis pas la femme idéale, mais est-ce qu'elle existe ? En tout cas, moi je t'aime._

_**Jour 25:**__ Tu m'as regardée et ton rire s'est figé, comme si ma simple présence t'empêchait de rire, de t'amuser, d'être bien. Tes yeux m'ont toujours parlé mais ce soir, ils étaient muets. J'aurai certainement dû appeler Alex avant, mais je ne savais pas où aller, je n'ai plus de chez moi. Chez moi c'était toi. Mes amis c'étaient les tiens, mon monde c'était toi, toi et Sofia. Je m'étais accrochée à toi comme __une moule à son rocher__, le poids s'est fait trop lourd. Je suis là assise, par terre, le dos collé à ce lit qui n'est ni le mien, ni le nôtre, à me demander ce que je fais de ma vie. Pas grand - chose. Je suis nostalgique, je vis dans notre passé. Et à force de toujours revivre notre passé, je n'ai plus de présent, encore moins de futur._

_**Jour 30**__ : Juste pas assez ! Mon dieu, ces trois mots m'ont brisée. _

_\- Est-ce que je te manque un peu ?_

_\- Bien sur_

_\- Juste pas assez ?_

_Tes yeux m'ont répondu. Il y a des jours où je me déteste de t'aimer autant !_

_**Mois 2 :**_

_**Une nuit**__ : Calliope, __je voudrais que tu sois avec moi, je voudrais que tu sois en moi. Mais tu n'es pas là. Je vais assouvir ce désir de toi dans mon imaginaire. _

_**Jour d'après :**__ J'attends. Les jours passent et se ressemblent un peu. Tu me manques à chaque seconde. Je croise tous les jours des personnes, pourtant je me sens si seule. « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » On ne comprend vraiment bien ces choses que lorsqu'on les vit_

_**Un jour difficile**__ : Sais-tu combien je suis triste sans toi, combien je suis malade quand je ne te vois pas, combien je pleure quand on ne se parle pas ? Vois-tu seulement combien je souffre sans toi ? _

_Il n'y a rien de pire que d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous fait souffrir. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu m'oublier, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, tu es toujours dans un coin de ma tête. _

_Peut-être que je n'étais pas très importante pour toi ?_

_**Une autre nuit :**__ Toutes les nuits seule dans mon lit, la solitude et le désespoir m'envahissent. Je ferme les yeux et je te sens près de moi, je me blottis tendrement dans tes bras, j'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours. Hélas mes yeux s'ouvrent, la réalité me rattrape et je vais encore et encore me poser les mêmes questions. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée penser que nous allions bien ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait l'amour passionnément cette nuit-là ? Savais-tu déjà que c'était notre dernière nuit ? Je n'aurai pas de réponse, ce soir je n'aurai que du chagrin._

_**3 Mois 10 jours - 6 heures et quelques minutes**_

_Te souviens - tu le jour où je t'ai dit je t'aime pour la première fois ? Ou encore la première fois que je t'ai embrassée ? La première fois que l'on a fait l'amour ? Ces moments ne représentent que quelques minutes sur toute une vie, mais ces minutes resteront gravées comme les plus belles de ma vie. Et même si tout le temps passé à tes côtés n'a pas été que d'aussi beaux souvenirs, t'apercevoir me redonne le sourire _

_**Une nuit de plus**__ : __Cette nuit je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je voulais sentir ton corps chaud contre ma peau. Je voulais sentir tes mains jouer avec mon corps. Encore une nuit sans toi. Tu me manques._

_**Mois 4 :**_

_**Jour :**__ Un autre jour, une autre semaine, un autre mois et il pourrait même y avoir une autre année, un autre sourire, une autre larme un autre hiver, un autre été, mais il ne peut pas y avoir une autre toi. Je sens bien qu'il ne pourra jamais y avoir une autre toi. _

_**Jour de plus**__ : Une vieille habitude, ne sommes-nous plus que ça, une vieille habitude ? Mais tu te faisais du souci pour moi. Vieille habitude ou pas, ça fait du bien et ça fait un peu mal aussi. __L'un des sentiments les plus accablants est de ne pas savoir s'il faut attendre ou abandonner.__ Je ne peux, je ne veux rien faire d'autre que t'attendre et espérer que nous retrouvions notre chemin._

_**Jour d'espoir :**__ Tu me cherchais, tu avais l'air vraiment inquiète pour moi, et c'était bon, tellement bon. Tu as pris tendrement ma main et l'as caressée longuement. Tu m'as laissée poser ma tête sur ton épaule et j'aurai pu rester ainsi pour le reste de ma vie. Tu t'es occupée de moi comme tu le faisais toujours, toi seule connait mes craintes et mes faiblesses, toi seule sait m'apaiser, j'ai tellement besoin de toi._

_**Jour autre :**__ Tu es là près de moi m'aidant à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Es-tu en train de m'offrir ton amitié ? _

_Offrir l'amitié à qui veut l'amour, c'est un peu comme donner du pain à quelqu'un qui meurt de soif.__ Mais si c'est tout ce que tu peux me donner alors je mourrai de soif. Je ne peux pas te perdre complètement._

_**Jour chagrin**__** :**__ Tu étais la cause de mon sourire tu es devenue la cause de mes larmes. Elle avait ses lèvres sur les tiennes je crois que tu souriais dans votre baiser. __Ne plus être auprès de toi me fait souffrir mais te voir avec une autre me fait mourir._

_**Un jour de plus pareil aux autres :**__ Ce qui me manque dans ma vie c'est toi... C'est ton odeur, tes mots d'amour, ton sourire, tes éclats de rire, ta façon de me faire rire, tes yeux d'enfants, tes regards pleins d'amour, la douceur de ta peau, la chaleur de ton corps, l'odeur de tes cheveux, les peigner pour t'apaiser, enfouir ma tête dans ton cou pour m'apaiser, ton corps sur mon corps, tes lèvres contre mes lèvres. Ta jalousie quand je regardais une autre fille, même la mienne, quand c'était toi qui le faisais me manquent, ça me manque de ne plus t'entendre me dire "je ne suis qu'à toi", mais ce qui me manque le plus c'est de ne plus t'entendre me dire "Je t'aime". Ce qui me déchire, c'est de t'imaginer le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, alors que moi je ne peux pas me projeter une seule seconde dans une vie sans toi._

_**Mois 5 **_

_**Le jour d'un autre crash :**_

_Comment? mais comment as-tu pu me cacher une telle chose, me laisser te blâmer si longtemps ? Je suis tellement confuse, tu as voulu me protéger. _

_Mais qu'est -ce que je nous ai fait ? M'aimais-tu si fort ? T'es-tu autant sacrifiée ? Comme tu as dû souffrir mon amour !_

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle, sourde et ignorante ? Je me déteste. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, j'ai tellement mal _

_**Encore un autre mois sans toi. Je ne veux plus les compter**_

_**L**__**e pire des jours**__: Ce soir je suis triste, non je suis déchirée, accablée. C'est la dernière étape. Tu as décidé de vendre la maison et j'ai accepté, tu as décidé de mettre fin à notre mariage et j'ai accepté. Ce soir nous ne sommes plus séparées, mais divorcées. Ce soir tu es officiellement mon ex-femme. Je dois m'habituer à cette nouvelle situation__. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour faire les deuils, Tim, Nick sont morts, mais toi tu es vivante , comment suis-je censée me résoudre à nous enterrer. Il parait que laisser partir quelqu'un à qui on tient c'est une façon de lui montrer qu'on tient à lui.__ Je dois te regarder partir, j'avais tant envie que tu restes. Sais-tu seulement combien je t'aime ?_

_**Autre jour **__Je t'écris moins, mais je pense toujours autant à toi. _

_Ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, et bien sûr tu es follement amoureuse. Apparemment tu as rencontré l'amour, le vrai, l'unique celui qui dure toujours. Qu'avons-nous été alors ? Ai-je imaginé notre passion ? _

_J'ai connu toutes sortes de souffrances __, mais aimer sans être aimée, pleurer sans être consolée, te voir partir sans pouvoir te retenir, voilà ce que j'appelle souffrir. _

_**Jour de plus**__** : **__Réagit Robbins déploie tes ailes Robbins. Ce soir je suis sortie, j'ai essayé d'avancer. Elle était jolie, mais elle n'était pas toi, elle sentait bon mais je cherchais ton odeur. Ce soir je trouve que le sexe sans amour ce n'est vraiment pas drôle._

_**Jour noir**__ : Ça fait des mois que je n'écris plus, mais aujourd'hui c'était trop. C'était quoi cette histoire de New York ?_

_Callie tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas m'enlever notre fille ! Tu as déjà effacé la femme, veux-tu aussi effacer la mère ? Veux-tu me remplacer aussi auprès de notre fille ? Veux-tu vraiment que je disparaisse complètement de vos vies, briser le seul lien qui nous unit encore ? Personne dans ma vie ne m'a autant blessée _

_**Jour encore pire que le pire des jours de ma vie**_

_Je ne pensais jamais vivre une telle journée d'humiliation, tu as laissé dire dans ce tribunal des choses que jamais, jamais je n'aurai laissé quelqu'un seulement supposer, de toi. Pourquoi as-tu laissée cette avocate me salir ainsi ? Je ne te reconnais pas, je ne reconnais pas la femme que j'ai adoré, je ne nous reconnais plus. J'ai honte de nous. Je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier un jour que tu as tout détruit, tout gâché, tu as sali mes plus beaux souvenirs et je te__ déteste pour ça. Je suis tellement en colère contre toi._

_**Jour que je n'oublierai jamais encore pire que le pire des pires jours de ma vie**__ : _

_Avoir gagné résonne en moi, comme si nous avions toutes les deux perdues. Tu es triste et je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi ? Est-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime ? Je m'apprête à faire la chose la plus terrible qu'il m'ait été donnée de faire. Je dois te laisser partir avec notre fille, je dois te laisser être heureuse même si c'est loin de moi, même si je dois être séparée de l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, car elle est ma fille aussi. _

_Je crois que cette fois nous sommes vraiment finies, et cette pensée me détruit encore un peu plus. Je vais verser beaucoup de larmes, elle me manque déjà, vous me manquez déjà mais je dois le faire. Je dois être l'homme bon dans cette putain de tempête qui n'en finit pas._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : Danse avec moi**

Cela fait un mois que Callie travaille sa présentation, s'entraînant devant son miroir. Quand Sofia est couchée, elle reprend face à

Arizona qui l'écoute patiemment, répéter la conférence qu'elle va donner dans quelques semaines.

Elle pourrait la remplacer au pied levé car elle connait le texte par cœur, mais ça rassure Callie de répéter et répéter encore,

inlassablement, alors Arizona la soutient comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Elle est très occupée entre son emploi au service de chirurgie pédiatrique du Mount Sinaï Hospital, et les démarches qu'elle

a entamées pour la fondation du « centre Robbins -Hermann pour la santé des femmes ».

Teddy lui a permis de faire rentrer Callie dans la confidence de sa grossesse et de sa situation, car Arizona ne voulait pas continuer à

avoir des secrets pour Callie, elle tient à une relation honnête. Les trois femmes ont passé quelques soirées ensemble, comme au bon

vieux temps, et la cardiologue va commencer à travailler aussi au Mount Sinaï dans quelques semaines. Pour l'instant elle doit revenir

à Seattle pour parler à Owen et reviendra s'installer définitivement à New York.

Pour Arizona et Callie la vie coule facilement, organisée entre Sofia et leur travail elles partagent le quotidien, comme si elles étaient

une vraie famille. Concernant leur relation personnelle, elles ne sont pas vraiment coincées dans la zone « Friends » Ce n'est pas aussi

simple, plutôt coincée chacune dans leur propre culpabilité. Leur vie ressemble à une danse hésitante : deux pas en avant un pas en

arrière. Elles ont l'impression d'être à vif, le moindre contact ou l'évocation d'un souvenir peut faire monter le rouge à leurs joues en

même temps que le désir ou les plonger dans le doute, la peur ou la tristesse.

Callie avait respecté le souhait d'Arizona, et n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la lecture qu'elle lui avait confiée. Le lendemain matin,

quand Arizona avait remarqué, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré tendrement.

_\- S'il te plait Callie plus de douleur, plus de tristesse, ne gâchons pas tout _

Callie visiblement bouleversée, s'était retirée de l'étreinte, acquiesçant avec un semblant de sourire, et pendant quelques temps elle

avait évité de croiser le regard de la blonde. Au fil des jours, leur relation s'était normalisée. Arizona pensait qu'elles avaient

parfaitement clarifié les choses de telle façon qu'elles pouvaient devenir d'excellentes amies et des co-parents performants pour leur

fille.

Callie avait mis quelques jours pour digérer les informations déchirantes que la lecture du cahier lui avait révélé, et après

avoir beaucoup pleuré, s'être auto flagellée pour son comportement, elle avait analysé la situation calmement.

Elle avait perçu dans les écrits d'Arizona tant d'amour au milieu de toute cette douleur que c'était autant d'arguments justifiant de se

battre pour reconstruire leur relation. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu, lui prouvait que cela en valait la peine.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas gagné avec le spécimen Robbins particulièrement entêté et qui avait manifestement décidé de

porter des œillères pour ne pas voir l'évidence. Elle était également consciente qu'elle avait perdu la confiance d'Arizona, et il allait être

difficile de convaincre la femme qui lui avait déjà reproché, il y a des années, de tomber si facilement amoureuse homme, femme etc…

Mais, elle allait se battre pour ça, elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire. Elle était cependant moins à l'aise avec l'épisode du tribunal,

comment Arizona pourrait-elle lui pardonner, alors qu'elle-même ne le pouvait pas ?

Le pardon, c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Arizona ne se laissait pas aller. Elle avait certes peur de l'échec, elle avait certes

peur de souffrir encore, et faire souffrir Sofia, mais elle était surtout convaincue, que Callie ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner son

adultère, son attitude après le crash, tout ce qu'elle avait lamentablement gâché, cela reviendrait un jour ou l'autre comme l'éternel

reproche, et de ça elle n'en voulait plus.

Elle était pourtant obligée de reconnaître que sa vie depuis son installation à New York était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis

longtemps, elle se sentait apaisée, sereine, entière à nouveau.

Elles n'avaient plus discuté de l'appartement, Arizona avait continué ses recherches sans trop d'acharnement cependant, et quand

Teddy lui avait proposé une éventuelle co-location elle avait feint de ne pas entendre car elle se sentait bien avec Sofia et il fallait bien

qu'elle se l'avoue, avec Callie également.

Il est tard lorsque Arizona pousse la porte de l'appartement de Callie, elle est arrêtée par la vue de la latine de dos, en petite culotte

et débardeur roses, les écouteurs de son iPad dans les oreilles, en train de balancer son corps au son de la musique qu'elle seule

entend.

Comme au début de leur relation, elle la trouve toujours et encore d'une beauté surnaturelle, elle se souvient qu'elle ne pouvait pas

s'arrêter de regarder ses courbes sensuelles, ses longues jambes cuivrées, et ce soir, presque 10 ans après, c'est exactement pareil.

Attendrie par le spectacle auquel elle n'avait pas assisté depuis si longtemps, elle se remémore leur vie d'avant, quand tout était plus

facile. Callie était sans aucun doute la femme la plus sexy, qu'elle ait connue. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde voulant dissiper ce

sentiment.

Inconsciente de la présence de son ex- femme, Callie emportée par la musique fait un demi- tour se retrouvant ainsi face à la blonde.

Prise au dépourvue, elle sursaute, retirant rapidement les écouteurs de ses oreilles , mais croisant le regard pensif d'Arizona,

elle la taquine le regard espiègle.

_\- Hey tu étais là ? Serais-tu en train de me mater._

_\- Non, non, non, désolée, désolée je ... euh je pensais…juste, tu aimes toujours danser toute seule en petite culotte ? _Arizona bafouille ces mots, paniquée à l'idée de ressembler en quelque sorte à un voyeur pervers

_\- Ouai, mais en fait j'ai réalisé que bien plus que de danser seule en petite culotte, ce que je préfère, c'est danser avec toi. Danse avec moi _supplie Callie

Elle s'approche d'Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pas, comme si ses pieds étaient vissés au sol. Elle lui glisse un écouteur dans

l'oreille et l'entraîne dans une salsa très collée serrée. Essayant d'avaler, la boule qui bloque sa gorge serrée Arizona se défend un peu

_\- Callie ce n'est pas une bonne idée; puis je ne danse plus comme ça… _

_\- Chut laisse toi porter par la musique et par moi _

Après quelques secondes de gêne, Arizona se détend dans les bras de la brune très peu vêtue, se laissant griser par son parfum, par

le contact de sa peau, elle se laisse guider par son ex-femme oubliant même qu'elle a une prothèse et qu'elle n'avait plus dansé ainsi

depuis. Alors que la musique change pour un rythme plus lent Callie ne la laisse pas s'échapper, la tenant fermement par la taille, elle

pose son front sur celui de la blonde et tout en balançant doucement elle lui murmure.

_\- On faisait ça tellement souvent. Que nous est-il arrivé Arizona ?_

Sans changer de position Arizona prend une profonde inspiration et déclare tendrement, les yeux remplis de nostalgie.

_\- On a grandi, on a eu un bébé, puis l'univers s'est déchaîné contre nous._

_\- Ouai, on a eu tellement de pertes toutes ces années. Comment aurions-nous pu traverser tout ça sans dégâts ?_

_\- Mais nous sommes toujours debout, et je suis tellement heureuse que nous puissions être amies à nouveau. _S'éloignant un peu pour plonger dans les yeux noirs elle ajoute_ : Tu m'as tellement manqué_

Arizona retire l'écouteur de son oreille et se séparant maintenant totalement de la latine elle confesse en souriant

_\- Mais autant j'apprécie ce moment Callie, je ne suis pas de bois et te tenir dans cette tenue, ne m'aidera certainement pas à rester sur le chemin de l'amitié. Je vais prendre une douche _

_\- Hey tu m'abandonnes ?_

_\- Ouai je t'assure c'est plus sage _plaisante Arizona

Callie un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage, regarde Arizona sortir de la pièce et les murailles du rempart se fissurer.

_\- Arizona ! Froide la douche ? _

Les deux femmes pouffent de rire, retrouvant leur complicité. La douche sera effectivement froide

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La prothèse révolutionnaire**

Le jour de la présentation approchait et bizarrement Callie ne montrait pas trop de signes d'angoisse. La veille du jour J alors

qu'Arizona est déjà couchée, elle entend que l'on frappe à la porte de sa chambre, Callie la pousse mais hésite à faire un pas de plus.

Arizona se relève pour s'asseoir dans son lit, et tout en montrant le bord du lit invite Callie à s'y asseoir.

_\- Viens ici. Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu commences à stresser hein ? _

_\- Hum, je ne te dérange pas ?_

Callie avance lentement dans la chambre, l'apparence consternée comme une enfant qui aurait cassé le vase du grand père souvenir

de famille.

_\- Tu es inquiète hein ? Tu vas voir ça va bien …_

Elle interrompt Arizona brusquement

_\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- C'est un truc, euh … je ne crois pas que ça va te plaire_

Arizona sent l'inquiétude l'envahir, même si elles ont retrouvé un certain équilibre, elle a gardé ce réflexe, la peur qu'en une seconde

tout bascule, tout lui échappe, elle a tellement souvent perdu le contrôle dans cette relation. Elle redoute toujours les mots de Callie.

_\- D'accord et …. _

_\- Eh ben tu vois quand la prothèse a été au point je …il fallait lui donner un nom…Et demain quand j'en parlerai eh bien … Il est possible que ce nom apparaisse et même il se pourrait que __l'on me demande pourquoi ce nom… _

_\- Ok, d'accord et_ …

_\- Et son nom c'est euh … Arizona_

La brune, tête baissée, accordant soudain beaucoup d'intérêt au bout de ses orteils, intrigue vraiment Arizona

_\- Oui je t'écoute Callie c'est quoi son nom ?_

_\- Justement, je viens de te le dire : Arizona_

_\- Quoi ? Callie je ne comprends pas… _

_\- Arizona ! putain ! Le nom de la prothèse c'est Arizona_

Arizona, fronce les sourcils, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien compris alors elle répète « _Le nom de ta prothèse c'est Arizona ? » _Callie hoche la tête d'un air penaud

_\- Tu as donné mon prénom à ta prothèse ?_ répète t'elle les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction

_\- Tu es en colère j'en étais sûre ! __Evidemment, je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça, c'était totalement inapproprié. Mais en fait quand je l'ai réalisé c'était trop tard, tout était parti la gravure, les documents, le dépôt du nom, enfin je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière ! __Et j'ai encore tout gâché. Toi tu veux que j'oublie ta prothèse et moi je donne ton nom à la mienne ! Enfin pas vraiment la mienne celle que j'ai inventé !_

_Mais quand ils m'ont demandé, ça m'a paru évident, c'est venu comme ça. A Seattle j'ai commencé ces recherches pour toi. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir été un mauvais chirurgien, une mauvaise épouse. Je t'avais promis et je n'avais pas pu tenir ma promesse, il y a eu cette putain de septicémie et tu allais mourir alors il a fallu, il a fallu…Pour te sauver. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir quand même ! Mais je ne t'avais pas protégée, je n'avais pas tenue ma promesse et je savais que tu allais me détester pour ça, jamais tu ne me le pardonnerais._

Elle a débité ces paroles, sans prendre le temps d'une respiration, à une vitesse fulgurante comme si elle avait ruminé tout cela depuis

des années. Des larmes qu'elle ne peut contenir coulent sur ses joues.

Devant le désarroi exprimé par Callie, au sujet de sa jambe, Arizona reste muette. Elle est mortifiée par cette douleur toujours

à fleur de peau malgré les années.

Elle prend conscience qu'en réalité elles n'ont jamais réellement crevé l'abcès sur cette période pour repartir sur des bases saines.

Evidemment leur nouveau départ ne pouvait qu'être voué à l'échec. Envahie par les remords elle ne peut retenir, les larmes qui

s'échappent de ses yeux.

Après avoir repris son calme, Callie poursuit, elle a besoin de verbaliser enfin, tout ce qu'elle avait tu durant tout ce temps. Arizona

prend une profonde inspiration pour trouver le courage d'entendre sans réagir, même si elle est consciente que le moment va être une

épreuve pour les deux femmes, elle sait qu'il faut le faire, qu'elle doit le faire.

_\- Alors tu vois je ne t'avais pas protégée et toi tu étais en Enfer, tu me détestais, tu te détestais. J'ai vu combien c'était dur pour toi, de t'accepter, de retrouver ton autonomie, de te reconstruire. En tant que chirurgien orthopédique je savais tout ça, je l'avais appris à l'école de médecine, mais en fait ce n'était que des mots sur un papier. Là c'était une putain de réalité. Je veux dire… j'étais aux premières loges ! Sous mes yeux, la femme que j'aimais plus que tout, souffrait dans sa chair, dans son corps, dans sa tête et je n'avais rien pu faire, j'avais été impuissante. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi Arizona pour que tu n'aies pas à faire ce chemin._

Elle dit ces mots dans un sanglot, Arizona se rapproche la tête baissée dissimulant sa propre détresse et ses larmes, elle prend la main

de Callie dans la sienne pour la réconforter mais elle a également besoin de ce contact pour pouvoir supporter l'évocation de ce qui fut

leur pire cauchemar.

_\- J'avais pu sauver la main de Derek, mais pas ta jambe. Tu me détestais, mais je me détestais encore plus, cependant je ne devais pas m'effondrer, il fallait que tu remontes la pente, que tu retrouves ton sourire. Je voulais te redonner l'envie. __Je me suis lancée dans ce projet pour toi bien sûr, pour que tu n'aies plus à souffrir, mais aussi un peu pour moi pour ne pas être totalement inutile, pour t'aider un peu. __Tu ne supportais pas que je veuille te réparer, te changer, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je voulais juste que tu aies le choix et que tu ne subisses plus ce traumatisme que je n'avais pas pu t'éviter. Je voulais que plus jamais aucun amputé ne vive ce que tu as vécu._

Elle sourit en pensant à haute voix

_Rétrospectivement, je ne suis pas sûre que je n'étais pas celle qui avait le plus besoin d'être réparée._

_Bref, quand j'ai déménagé à New York, je ne pensais pas reprendre le projet. __Je voulais tourner la page, ne plus entendre parler d'amputation, de jambe ou de prothèse. __Mais très vite, j'ai senti comme un creux dans mon estomac, il était toujours là, du matin au soir et je connaissais très bien cette sensation, je l'ai rapidement identifiée, c'était le manque de toi. C'était la même chose quand tu es partie en Afrique, sauf que cette fois, c'était pire parce que c'était moi qui t'avais laissé seule à l'aéroport, sans notre fille en plus. Je ne pouvais être en colère que contre moi. __A Seattle je pouvais toujours t'apercevoir, au détour d'un couloir, à la cafétéria, dans une réunion, ces moments paraissaient insignifiants, j'ignorais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ici tu avais totalement disparu des radars. Alors, ça s'est fait tout seul, j'ai repris mes recherches et j'ai travaillé, travaillé. Ce projet c'était mon dernier lien avec nous, la chose qui faisait que je n'avais pas tout foiré. __Et voilà j'y suis arrivée et c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé Arizona parce que tu l'as inspiré, motivé et que sans toi je ne l'aurai pas fait._

Les deux femmes restent un long moment en silence, sans bouger, les doigts toujours entrelacés, isolées chacune dans leurs pensées.

Arizona est sous le choc, face à toutes ces révélations, elle reprend, elle trie, elle analyse les informations pour les traiter. Elle n'avait

jamais réellement mesuré combien Callie aussi, avait souffert lors du crash. Elle se souvient combien elle même, avait été désemparée

lorsque Callie avait failli mourir lors de l'accident de voiture. Quand la situation s'était inversée, elle n'avait pourtant pas autorisé Callie

à exprimer sa peine. Elle se repasse tous les moments où seul son égoïsme la guidait, horrifiée elle revoit la scène qu'elle lui avait

faite, le fameux jour de la tempête, lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas à se positionner comme une victime du crash.

Elle en avait pourtant bien été une, elle avait été un dommage collatéral, ce jour-là elle avait simplement nié la douleur de Callie.

Comment avait-elle pu être cette personne ? Comment avait-elle pu gâcher autant d'amour ? Vraiment le S.S.P.T peut-il être la seule

raison du comportement abject qu'elle avait eu ?

Callie ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce mutisme, rompt le silence qui pèse lourdement dans la pièce, en se levant elle ajoute

_\- Enfin bref, tout ça ne justifie pas que j'ai appelé ma prothèse du nom de mon ex -femme, e__lle-même amputée ! Oh merde, dit comme ça, ça fait un peu psychopathe ! _

Arizona la retient par le bras et la contraint à s'asseoir à nouveau. Il n'est plus temps de dissimuler, elle doit se montrer enfin à la

hauteur, faire taire ses démons et cette propension à garder tout ce qu'elle ressent à l'intérieur d'elle.

_\- Callie je ne vois pas les choses comme toi, enfin sauf en ce qui concerne la partie psychopathe _

Elle tente l'humour pour trouver la force de parler. Callie la regarde dans les yeux attendant avec angoisse ce qu'elle va dire. Après

avoir pris une profonde inspiration, avoir caressé le bout de son nez plusieurs fois, afin de prendre le temps de choisir les mots, elle se

lance

_\- Je crois que durant toutes ces années, j'ai oublié de te remercier. Te remercier pour m'avoir sauvée. Plusieurs fois. Tu m'as sauvée en prenant la décision de couper ma jambe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et moi je n'aurai pas pu le faire, je n'en n'avais pas la clairvoyance. __A cette période je n'étais plus médecin, j'étais juste une femme terrorisée à l'idée de perdre son intégrité. Merci Callie de l'avoir fait pour moi._

La latine ne peut soutenir le regard d'Arizona tant ce qu'elle entend la bouleverse. C'était le centre de sa douleur depuis tellement de

temps. Son ex -femme la prend par le menton et remonte son visage pour lui faire face afin qu'elle mesure la sincérité de ses paroles.

_\- Merci Callie de__ m'avoir sauvée en ne me lâchant pas. Tu m'as soutenue malgré tout, j'étais horrible mais tu es restée à mes côtés. Je n'aurai pas pu m'en sortir sans toi. J'étais en colère contre tout, contre ce qu'il m'arrivait et je m'en prenais à toi. Je te demande pardon pour ça. J'aurai préféré que tu ne me vois jamais comme ça, que tu pleures celle que j'étais avant le crash, comme tu pleurais Marc. J'aurai voulu mourir pour que tu gardes le souvenir de la fille forte, gaie et un peu dévergondée que j'étais et que tu avais aimée, pas cette estropiée agressive qui ne pouvait susciter que de la pitié. J'ai survécu, grâce à toi et à Sofia_. _Vous m'avez sauvée ! Quoique tu en penses_ _Callie, tu m'as protégée. __Callie tu m'as caché pendant des années, que c'était Alex qui m'avait amputée, pour qu'il me reste un ami ! Pendant des mois tu as supporté mes reproches sans rien dire. Je ne connais personne d'autre, capable d'autant d'abnégation, d'autant d'amour. __Je te demande pardon, parce que je n'ai pas vu ton extrême douleur. J'étais ta femme, j'aurai dû m'apercevoir que je t'entraînais dans mon enfer. Alors merci Callie d'avoir été qui tu es, et de me permettre aujourd'hui de vivre, d'être heureuse et de voir grandir notre fille. _

Relevant le menton de Callie, elle efface les larmes qui coulent le long de son visage, plonge dans ses yeux, serre ses mains dans les siennes et ajoute_ :_

_\- Callie je voudrai que tu fasses encore une chose pour moi_

Callie ne peut répondre qu'en hochant la tête, le nœud dans sa gorge empêche le moindre son de sortir

_\- Je voudrai vraiment que tu cesses de te culpabiliser avec ma jambe, tu as été extraordinaire et je pense être la seule à pouvoir juger de ça ? Alors pourrais- tu, pour un fois, obéir sans discuter? Tu as été merveilleuse tout le long, on ne pouvait pas rêver une meilleure femme. Ne pourrait-on pas oublier cette putain de jambe une bonne fois pour toute ?_

Puis en blaguant, cherchant à alléger la tension, elle surjoue l'air flatté

_\- En plus maintenant tu as donné mon nom à ta prothèse révolutionnaire, la boucle est bouclée. _

_\- Pour le nom, tu n'es pas fâchée alors ?_

_\- Je trouve que c'est un peu bizarre, mais je suppose que c'est normal pour une psychopathe, je crois que je vais pouvoir le supporter. __Je m'imagine bien dans les cocktails oh mon dieu Arizona ? C'est vraiment votre prénom ? mais c'est donc vous, qui avez inspiré la fameuse et talentueuse chirurgienne orthopédique, ah mais c'est votre ex-femme …_

Callie renchérit, inventant un nouveau scénario qu'elle interprète théâtralement

_\- Je vous présente la Dr Robbins l'étoile montante de la chirurgie fœtale, le plus grand chirurgien pédiatrique du pays et en plus sa femme, oups ex -femme pardon, a inventé une prothèse de jambe qui porte son nom. _

_\- Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi a-elle fait une telle chose ? Mais parce qu'elle l'a amputée ! De ses propres mains !_

Elles explosent littéralement toutes les deux dans un fou rire salvateur. Callie rit si fort qu'elle risque de réveiller Sofia. Arizona la

rapproche d'elle pour lui mettre la main sur la bouche et étouffer ses rires, au moment où leurs regards se croisent, Arizona baisse les

yeux sur les lèvres charnues qu'elle a tant aimées et oubliant les peurs, le contrôle et de garder le CAP elle ne peut résister au désir

d' effleurer la bouche de Callie pour un baiser tendre et langoureux.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent anticipant la panique d'Arizona, Callie la retient dans ses bras, elle murmure à son oreille.

_\- S'il te plait, ne t'enfuis pas_

_\- Techniquement ça me paraît difficile, je voudrai te faire remarquer que c'est toi qui es dans ma chambre ! _réfute Arizona un sourire timide aux lèvres

_\- Est - ce que je peux rester là, juste contre toi pour cette nuit ? Juste cette nuit … pour me donner du courage pour demain _

_\- Humm, chantage affectif Dr Torres vous êtes prêtes à tout ?_

_-Oh oui je le suis ! je le suis vraiment _soupire Callie_, mais là je suis juste une pauvre docteur super stressée _

Callie lève la tête pour observer Arizona, le sourire tendre que celle ci affiche lui assure qu'elle a gagné. La blonde penchant sa tête vers son ex -épouse feint la résignation

_\- Juste un câlin de jeune lycéenne alors._

_\- Promis_

_\- Et demain matin tu te réveilles et tu pars avant que Sofia ne se lève. D'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous trouve dans la même chambre._

_\- Tu crains que voir ses mères dans le même lit, la traumatise ? _réplique Callie ironiquement

_\- Callie !_

_\- Ok un câlin d'adolescentes et je pars avant le réveil de Sofia c'est promis !_

Elle s'empresse de se glisser dans le lit, près d'Arizona qui était allongée sur le dos, elle pose sa tête sur son épaule se blottissant dans

son cou, respirant son parfum. En fermant les yeux elle comprend ce que l'on entend par « madeleine de Proust » les souvenirs fusent,

elle s'endort en se remémorant tous les moments heureux qu'elles ont vécus, qui avaient fini par être occultés par les drames qu'elles

avaient subis.

Arizona caresse longuement les cheveux noirs qu'elle aimait tant, elle pense qu'elle pourrait ne jamais se lasser de tels instants, elle

entend que Callie s'est endormie au rythme de sa respiration qui a changé. Elle se rappelle en souriant ce détail qui lui permettait

toujours de savoir si elle était éveillée. Le souffle de Callie dans son cou lui fait du bien, tout ce qui a été dit, l'a libérée, elle se sent

apaisée. D'autres questions restent cependant en suspens , ce sera pour un autre jour, elle veut juste savourer le moment dont elle a

rêvé tant de fois durant ces années d'éloignement. Elle sombre elle aussi dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Le lendemain matin quand Arizona se réveille elle est seule dans son lit, elle entend Sofia et Callie plaisanter. Elle n'avait pas dormi

aussi paisiblement depuis des lustres. Le souffle, le parfum, la chaleur de Callie lui ont tellement manqué durant toutes ces années,

tous les efforts faits pour les oublier viennent d'être balayés en quelques heures. Elle éprouve une certaine confusion, elle n'ignore pas

que cette nuit, elles ont franchi une ligne et certainement, elles n'auraient pas dû. Cependant aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour

Callie, alors elle doit dissimuler ses doutes, ses craintes et l'accompagner comme elle s'y est engagée. Même si elle avait souvent failli,

elle veut redevenir pour Callie cette personne sur laquelle on peut compter.

Elle se lève et trouve Callie étonnamment en forme, Sofia accourt pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_\- Bien dormi maman tu as fait de beaux rêves ? _

_\- Super ! et toi ma puce_

Callie s'approchant de la blonde dépose un baiser sur sa joue et s'exclame, tout en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Arizona

_\- Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, moi j'ai super, super bien dormi et il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait d'aussi jolis rêves ! __C'est quand même moi, qui dois être en forme aujourd'hui non ?_

Arizona sentant le terrain glissant, réplique d'un ton volontairement détaché.

_\- A ce sujet comment veux- tu faire ? Parce- que si tu veux avoir un peu de temps seule, pour te concentrer, Sofia et moi pouvons sortir, si au contraire tu préfères que l'on reste avec toi, tu le dis et on fera comme tu voudras. N'est-ce pas Sofia ?_

Callie semble contrariée que l'on abandonne les allusions sur l'intimité de la nuit, pour tomber dans les banalités de l'organisation de la journée qu'elle redoute.

_\- Euh… non vous pouvez rester, peut-être que c'est mieux quand même._

_\- Ok ! alors tu vas prendre un bon petit déjeuner, puis si tu veux, avec Sofia on va te faire couler un bain avec plein de mousse et d'huiles parfumées pour que tu te délasses. Ça te va ? _

Callie l'air chagriné proteste

_\- Mais, si je suis seule dans ce bain je vais penser à la conférence et je vais paniquer et puis il faut que je répète mon discours devant quelqu'un._

_\- Moi, moi je viens avec toi dans le bain Mami ! On va s'amuser, comme ça tu vas oublier la conférence ! _s'écrie Sofia ravie à l'idée de jouer dans l'eau avec sa mère

Arizona ne peut repousser un gloussement narquois, en voyant la grimace de Callie dont elle avait bien- sûr saisie les intentions.

_\- C'est une excellente idée Sofia _enchaîne t- elle_, _adressant un sourire moqueur à Callie.

_\- Je vais tout préparer dans la salle de bain, petits canards et jeux en tout genre vous allez bien vous amuser !_

_\- Super ! _hurle Sofia réjouie

_\- Super _murmure Callie dépitée

Arizona quitte la pièce ne dissimulant pas sa joie de voir la brune piégée à son propre jeu.

Seule dans le salon pendant que son ex - femme et sa fille s'adonnent bruyamment à des jeux dans la salle de bain, Arizona songe que

la vie est douce, simple, tout coule tellement facilement avec Callie, comme avant le crash. Tout est revenu comme un réflexe, naturel

sans se forcer. Les dernières années avaient été si difficiles, leur relation était devenue si compliquée que ça avait fini par éclipser le

bonheur et la passion qui les unissaient, elles s'étaient aimées passionnément et malgré cela s'étaient fait souffrir terriblement. C'est

pour cela qu'il fallait prendre des distances, elles avaient renoué des liens forts, il ne fallait pas les gâcher en s'enflammant par

nostalgie. Son histoire d'amour avec Callie c'était du passé, elles étaient maintenant co -parents et amies, et c'est pour cela qu'elle

était présente pour elle, et seulement pour cela.

Ses considérations sont interrompues par l'arrivée de la dame de ses pensées, le peignoir négligemment fermé, les cheveux hirsutes

comme si elle venait de livrer une bataille.

_\- Merci beaucoup !_ _Je crois que je suis détendue pour un mois, en revanche la salle de bain est une vraie piscine, Sofia a mis de l'eau partout_.

Arizona ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en contemplant le tableau. Quelle que soit la situation, la tenue, elle la trouve toujours

absolument magnifique. Elle s'empresse de chasser cette pensée.

_\- Je m'en occupe, vas te préparer_

_\- Ari …_Callie ne pouvant pas finir sa phrase, se précipite vers les toilettes.

Après avoir demandé à Sofia de s'habiller Arizona la rejoint

_\- Je crois que c'est maintenant que tu as besoin d'une personne pour te tenir les cheveux_

_\- Pas UNE personne, seulement TOI, j'ai besoin de toi._

Callie répond entre deux nausées, signifiant ainsi à Arizona, qu'elle ne pourrait avoir cette familiarité avec personne d'autre.

Arizona, s'approche, lui masse la tête pour la calmer, prononce les mots dont Callie a besoin, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs

reprises. Ces gestes tout en rassurant l'orthopédiste, réconfortent Arizona, elle réalise qu'elle est enfin à sa place, là où elle était

toujours censée être.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 La rencontre**

La conférence fut un grand succès. Comme convenu, Arizona et Sofia étaient installées au premier rang et avaient soutenu Callie du

regard tout au long de sa présentation, de sorte que celle-ci était arrivée au bout, avec une assurance dont elle-même était étonnée.

Elle était même parvenue à maîtriser l'émotion qui la submergeait lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le travail qu'elle avait entamé à

Seattle, avec Derek , prononçant un remerciement posthume à son ami le grand neuro - chirurgien trop tôt disparu.

Arizona avait été impressionnée par la description tellement précise du ressenti des amputés qu'avait fait Callie. Jetant un coup d'œil

discret à son ex- femme Elle avait posé ses fiches sur le pupitre, elle avait décrit les différentes étapes sur le plan physique bien sûr,

mais aussi sur le plan émotionnel, comme si elle-même avait vécu cette expérience. Elle a expliqué également le traumatisme du

chirurgien qui doit prendre cette décision ultime.

La prothèse Arizona représentait certes une révolution pour la récupération de l'autonomie du patient mais aussi de ce fait, un confort

inestimable pour le soignant.

Arizona était émue, admirative et totalement envoûtée par les mots de Callie, son ex-femme était un chirurgien d'exception,

techniquement elle était juste géniale, mais à ses capacités de chirurgien, s'ajoutaient des qualités humaines précieuses qui faisaient

d'elle cet être fascinant.

Tout ce qui compte de sommités dans le domaine scientifique est présent, tout le monde la félicite, et s'accorde pour assurer qu'il s'agit

d'une avancée capitale pour les amputés.

Alors qu'elle est accaparée par des sponsors, des éventuels investisseurs, des laboratoires, des confrères, le regard de Callie est

irrépressiblement attiré par Arizona. Elle l'aperçoit en grande conversation avec une très belle femme à la chevelure brune et

impeccablement lissée , qui dévorait littéralement Arizona de ses grands yeux bleus. Cette vision la dérange à un point qu'elle n'aurait

pas imaginé. Elle parvient à se libérer et à se faufiler pour s'approcher des deux femmes.

_\- Ah Callie c'était super ! tu as été formidable oh et puis, j'ai écouté les commentaires des gens, tu as fait l'unanimité, ils t'ont vraiment encensée ! _

Callie n'accorde aucun intérêt aux compliments enthousiastes d'Arizona, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'observer la brune qu'on avait

bizarrement omis de lui présenter. Tendant la main à cette femme qu'elle détestait déjà, elle la salue sur un ton anormalement froid.

_\- Vous êtes apparemment une connaissance de ma femme ?_

_\- Ex-femme _corrige Arizona sans réfléchir, se reprochant immédiatement de l'avoir fait.

Callie lui lance un regard noir, de ceux qu'Arizona n'apprécie pas du tout.

_\- Oui pardon, je disais donc, vous êtes une connaissance de mon __**Ex**__-femme_. Insistant sur l'ex à l'intention de la blonde qui

commençait à voir cet échange d'un mauvais œil_._

_\- Euh oui, on pourrait le dire ainsi. Mais alors, une vraiment très, très bonne connaissance _

Répond la femme, se voulant volontairement énigmatique. En se présentant elle secoue énergiquement la main de Callie.

_\- Je suis ravie de mettre un visage sur un nom Dr Torres. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous à Seattle. Votre travail est vraiment très inspirant_

_\- Personnellement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de vous. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_\- Oh pardon, Eliza Minnick, chirurgien orthopédique !_

_\- Callie_ …

Arizona ne comptant pas être témoin d'une joute oratoire qui n'avait rien de cordial et souhaitant vraiment mettre fin à cette situation

embarrassante interrompt l'échange entre ses ex

_\- La mère de Judith a invité Sofia pour dormir cette nuit, je lui ai donné l'autorisation. J'ai pensé que tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient et je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ce genre de détail aujourd'hui._

_\- Aucun problème pour moi _

Callie répond plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'était clair, cette Minnick avait couché avec Arizona, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre

d'un doute, et vue comme elle la regardait, elle avait certainement l'intention de remettre ça. Cette idée fait bouillir la latine au sang

chaud, pourtant elle sait que ce n'est pas légitime, elles sont divorcées depuis plusieurs années, et en plus c'est elle qui a souhaité la

séparation. Mais quand elle est dans cet état, elle ne peut pas se raisonner, c'est plus fort qu'elle, et à bien y réfléchir à part Arizona

Robbins, personne ne la met dans un tel état de colère.

_\- Callie, hey Callie !_Arizona lui tape sur le bras_ Tu es avec nous ? Je te parle _

Elle ne savait que trop bien où les pensées de Callie l'emmenaient. Les démons d'hier ressurgissaient et Arizona les avait trop vécus,

en avait trop souffert pour ne pas les reconnaître et les redouter.

_\- Quoi ? _

_\- Je te disais que j'allais accompagner Sofia chez son amie, je te laisse à tes admirateurs. A plus tard et encore Bravo !_

Le docteur Minnick s'était imposée et n'avait pas cru bon avoir la discrétion de s'éloigner pendant cet échange, de telle sorte qu'elle

salue Callie et part en même temps qu'Arizona et Sofia.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 « Chassez le naturel il revient au galop »**

Quelques heures plus tard, Callie rentre chez elle. La soirée a été une grande réussite, mais quelque chose l'empêche d'apprécier ce

qui aurait dû être sa victoire. Elle ne se ment pas, elle connait parfaitement la raison de ce mal être. Arizona était partie avec

cette femme et dire que cela la contrariait était un euphémisme. Elle avait espéré la voir réapparaître pendant la réception, mais elle

n'était pas revenue, peut - être, avait-elle préféré passer du temps avec son ex conquête ? et peut- être même….

C'est obsédée par cette image qui tourbillonne dans sa tête, qu'elle aperçoit la porte ouverte de la chambre d'ami qu'occupe Arizona et

où elles avaient passé la nuit dernière, ensemble, blottie l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'avance, et à la vue de la chambre vide, tout

s'éclaire. Elle s'effondre en larmes.

Rien n'a changé, pourquoi a-t-elle envisagé qu'elles pourraient avoir une autre chance ? Ce sera toujours pareil, à la douceur succédera

toujours la violence de la douleur, aussi fort qu'elle aime Arizona il faut qu'elle s'y résigne, cette relation est toxique.

De son côté après avoir éconduit Eliza et accompagné sa fille chez Judith pour la nuit, Arizona ne savait plus que faire. Elle avait

observé la réaction de Callie et cela avait fait renaître des souvenirs mortifiants. Elle avait volontairement fui la soirée sous l'alibi de

Sofia. Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne réaction, elle aurait dû affronter Callie, voire la rassurer, lui expliquer qui était Eliza, mais

voilà dès que ça se complique, elle est perdue, elle juge mal la situation, elle panique et elle fuit. C'est du grand Arizona.

Oui mais tout de même Callie exagère. Elle n'a pas le droit de lui reprocher une relation alors qu'elle l'avait quittée, elles étaient

divorcées et elle était partie pour New York ! Que croyait -elle qu'elle allait se laisser mourir? Elle avait passé assez de temps à

l'attendre, en vain …La réaction de Callie était injustifiée, inacceptable. Arizona s'exaltait toute seule, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'ignorait

pas les raisons pour lesquelles Callie réagissait ainsi.

Elle l'avait trompée avec Lauren et ça l'avait anéantie. Cette relation de survie qu'elle avait eu avec Murphy, même si elles étaient

séparées,l'avait terriblement blessée, déçue aussi .

En réalité Callie ne s'en était jamais remise et par son comportement égoïste, Arizona avait ruiné l'estime sans faille que sa femme

éprouvait pour elle. Callie n'avait jamais pu pardonner, et ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais. A cette pensée les larmes

s'échappèrent malgré elle, d'un geste rageur elle les essuie, elle veut en finir avec cette histoire elle ne peut plus continuer à se

culpabiliser, ça l'a dévastée à elle aussi.

Ce sera toujours pareil, rien n'a changé, ça finira toujours par de la souffrance, et des pleurs, dans toute son existence, personne ne l'a

jamais fait autant pleurer que Calliope Torres.

Elle était dans sa voiture garée dans un parking depuis des heures, se remémorant sa vie, quand elle s'aperçoit qu'il est 2 heures du

matin.

Alors qu'elle pénètre dans l'appartement prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit elle trouve Callie endormie sur le canapé. Au sol, la

bouteille vide de Tequila témoigne de la soirée que la brune a passé. Elle déteste l'idée que Callie boive quand elle est triste, et elle

déteste encore plus en être la cause. Elle prend un plaid pour la couvrir, lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et murmure en soupirant

« Tu vas me rendre folle Calliope Torres »

Le lendemain matin quand Callie se croise dans le miroir elle ressemble, à un tableau de Picasso, en réponse au chagrin elle s'est mis

la tête à l'envers. A son âge il serait temps qu'elle fasse preuve d'un peu plus de maturité, qu'elle apprenne à gérer ses émotions

autrement pense-t-elle. Elle a le crâne tellement douloureux, qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle est percutée par un train, chaque fois qu'elle

bouge la tête. Elle cherche désespérément une aspirine quand elle aperçoit au bout du couloir, Arizona lui tendant un verre d'eau et le

cachet tant convoité.

_\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Enfin je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin de toute façon_

Callie surprise et quelque peu grognon prend le médicament gentiment tendu

_\- Merci - Tu as dormi ici finalement ?_

_\- Evidemment ! Où veux-tu que je dorme ? __ Ecoute il faudra aller chercher Sofia, en milieu d'après -midi, mais je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de récupérer, je peux m'en charger si tu veux._

La stratégie d'Arizona afin de détourner la conversation échoue. Callie reprend la provocation même si elle sait parfaitement comment

cela peut, hélas, se terminer.

_-Ta soirée s'est bien terminée avec ton ex- connaissance,ou… petite amie, ou coup rapide de salle de garde,difficile de savoir avec toi ! _

_\- Waow, très élégant Callie, je vois que tu as toujours une image de moi extrêmement valorisante. Je vais faire comme si ces paroles étaient seulement liées aux vapeurs d'alcool dont tu as apparemment abusé cette nuit._

Elle a prononcé ces mots les larmes aux yeux dont elle ne savait plus si elles étaient dues à la colère ou à la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Elle en a assez entendu, elle ne veut plus subir les humiliations, les reproches, elle rejoint sa chambre avec la ferme intention de

prendre une douche, s'habiller et quitter l'appartement afin d'éviter l'affrontement que recherche Callie.

Callie n'a pas bougé, stupéfaite d'avoir pu prononcer ces mots. Mais de quel droit ? Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle n'a

aucun droit d'être jalouse, Arizona n'est plus sa femme depuis des années, elle n'a d'ailleurs qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même pour ça.

Considérant que la seule chose à faire est de s'excuser immédiatement, elle entre dans la chambre d'Arizona oubliant dans son

empressement de s'annoncer, elle découvre la blonde à moitié déshabillée, estomaquée, de voir Callie au milieu de sa chambre.

_\- Callie merde !_

Celle-ci se retournant immédiatement répond de dos à la blonde, l'air blasé

_\- Oui pardon ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue _

_\- Mais quand même … _Callie, ignorant les protestations l'interrompt

_\- Arizona écoute moi ! Je suis désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolée je …je n'avais pas le droit…ce n'est pas juste, je ne suis pas juste. Mais c'est que, j'espérais qu'on passerait cette soirée ensemble. Sans toi je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de le faire et j'aurai voulu que tu sois là, jusqu'à la fin, à mes côtés. Quand j'ai vu la façon dont cette femme te regardait, _les larmes commençaient à couler malgré elle,_ j'ai compris que j'étais en danger, que…que ça recommençait…._

Arizona percevant les sanglots dans la voix de Callie, l'avait retournée pour lui faire face. Elle l'avait enlacée tendrement, elle essuyait

ses larmes, elle n'a jamais pu supporter de voir Callie triste et encore moins pleurer.

_\- Hey, hey arrête, arrête. Quel danger Callie ? Qu'est ce qui recommence ?_

_\- Je vais encore te perdre, je te perds toujours_

_\- Callie, regarde-moi, je n'étais pas avec Eliza hier soir _

_\- Mais t'étais où alors ?_

_\- Dans un parking ! _Arizona accompagne ces mots d'une grimace dépitée par la banalité du lieu, le ridicule de la situation.

_\- Où ?_

_\- J'ai passé la soirée dans un parking !_

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans un parking!_

_\- Je réfléchissais _

_\- Tu réfléchis dans les parkings toi ?_

Arizona sourit à la remarque puérile, elle s'assied sur le lit, laissant échapper un profond soupir, qui traduit toutes les tensions, les

émotions, les sentiments qui se court circuitent dans son esprit torturé.

_\- Seulement quand je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni où aller… __Tu étais manifestement en colère et je n'avais pas envie de ça, je n'ai plus envie de ça Callie. Je ne veux plus te laisser me traiter comme ça, je ne veux plus me battre avec toi. __Je t'ai trompée et tu ne l'accepteras jamais, ça ne passera jamais car tu n'as jamais voulu en parler. Tu as décidé, toi, toute seule, des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais fait cette erreur mais tu ne m'as jamais, jamais, permise de m'expliquer. J'ai respecté, car je voyais bien que tu ne pouvais pas supporter d'y penser,et peut-être que je ne le pouvais pas non plus. Mais c'était toujours là entre nous comme un virus en sommeil, toujours prêt à déclencher l'infection. Et ça l'est encore. __J'ai passé des années à me taire car j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait, du mal que je t'avais fait, et j'aurai accepté n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à subir régulièrement tes accès de colère. Tu ne peux pas me traiter de nymphomane chaque fois que tu as peur, que tu es jalouse ou contrariée. J'ai payé cette erreur le prix fort, crois-moi, je me suis détestée tellement fort et tellement longtemps, je ne veux plus me sentir coupable, je ne peux plus Callie__._

Tous ces sentiments enfouis en elle depuis tant de temps étaient livrés avec la plus grande sincérité, d'une traite, comme si tout devait

être évacué une bonne fois pour toute. Callie l'avait écouté sans la quitter des yeux, se laissant submerger par un désir incontrôlable,

elle prend le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec fougue, c'est presque violent. Arizona ne trouve pas la force de

résister et répond à la pulsion de la brune. Callie promenant ses mains sur le torse

dénudé, gémit à la sensation retrouvée de la douceur de la peau d'Arizona, elle s'aventure vers les endroits qu'elle savait qui la

faisaient réagir, comme si malgré les années elle avait tout gardé en mémoire.

_\- Calliope, je…je crois qu'on ne_ …Elle tente une faible protestation mais elle s'abandonne dans un gémissement, ce laissant envahir par le désir si longtemps refoulé. Elle n'a jamais su résister à la latine, qui l'étreint plus fort l'embrassant passionnément

_\- Dis quelque chose pour m'arrêter maintenant, sinon dans une seconde et demi je ne pourrai plus le faire ?_

En réponse Arizona presse ses lèvres contre celle de Callie approfondissant leur baiser, signifiant ainsi que pour elle la seconde et demi

est déjà passée. Elles s'unissent tendrement, retrouvant ce moment parfait qu'aucune d'entre elles, n'avait oublié. Épuisées par tant

d'émotions elles s'assoupissent un instant, leurs corps nus enlacés.

Quand Callie ouvre les yeux, Arizona fixe le plafond, totalement absorbée par ses pensées. Elle sait que rien n'est réglé et que même si

elle a rêvé d'un tel moment depuis des années, ça allait tout compliquer. Elle n'est pas dupe, Callie a éludé la discussion avec le sexe.

C'était une méthode dont elles avaient abusé durant leur mariage, dès qu'il y avait un problème.

Il est vrai que sur ce terrain au moins, elles s'étaient toujours accordées parfaitement. Décidément elles retombaient dans tous leurs

travers, ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Alors que tournoient dans sa tête ses pensées négatives, Callie lève la tête pour capter le regard

soucieux de son ex-femme.

_\- Je pense que je pourrai maintenant !_

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Arizona elle ajoute

_\- Je pense que maintenant je suis prête à t'entendre_

_\- Pardon ? m'entendre sur quoi ? _

_\- C'est le moment idéal pour en finir avec la conversation_ _que nous avions, juste avant que j'ai une envie irrésistible de faire l'amour à mon Ex-femme._

Elle insiste ironiquement à nouveau sur L'**Ex** faisant référence à la scène de la veille

_\- Oui je suis désolée, c'était idiot je n'aurai pas dû le relever, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi … j'étais mal à l'aise il y avait toi - Eliza c'était compliqué, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Tu sais que mon humour est assez nul surtout quand je panique_

_\- C'était encore plus idiot de ma part de me vexer_

_\- C'est vrai que tu es d'une telle susceptibilité quelques fois ! _renchérit Arizona pour plaisanter

_\- Arizona ! Tu as dit que je ne t'avais jamais laissé t'expliquer mais on dirait que là c'est plutôt toi qui évites._

_\- Non ! Enfin oui. Eurr… c'est difficile !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?_

_\- Rien, enfin si, écoute-moi et ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait._

_\- Mes lèvres sont scellées promis, _rétorque Callie promenant sa main d'un geste tendre sur le bras d'Arizona pour l'encourager

_\- Quand je me suis retrouvée amputée, tu sais combien ça a été horrible ?_

_\- Euh, je dois répondre ou ne pas t'interrompre faudrait savoir ?_

_\- Callie !_

Callie reprend affectueusement

_\- Pardon, oui, je sais combien c'était dur, toutes les secondes de tous les jours._

_\- La douleur physique franchement ce n'est rien par rapport à la douleur psychologique. J'avais toujours été une jolie fille qui avait du succès. Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais l'habitude de draguer dans les bars gay et je rentrais toujours avec la fille que je voulais…._

_\- Humm ok peut -être pourrais -tu écourter cette partie_ ? …

Arizona concentrée comme si du choix des mots dépendait sa vie, ne relève même pas le sarcasme de la latine.

_\- Je n'avais jamais eu à gérer l'échec. J'avais réussi brillamment mes études, tout ce que je faisais était facile pour moi. _

_\- Et tout à coup je me réveille handicapée, Han Di Ca Pée Callie ! _

Elle prononce ses mots insistant sur l'énormité de l'événement comme si encore cela ne lui paraissait pas croyable_._

_\- Mon corps était irrémédiablement estropié. Avant ça, j'avais confiance en moi, à mon pouvoir de séduction j'étais espiègle et joueuse et toujours gaie, mais quand j'ai perdu ma jambe, j'ai aussi perdu tout ça, tout ce qui était moi. Je me suis perdue. __Toi tu étais tombée amoureuse de moi, avant, tu avais aimé ce que je n'étais plus, et que je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir être. Tu avais épousé une femme mais tu vivais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu étais si dévouée, si gentille, tu essayais de me ramener et je suis sûre que sans toi je serai morte, mais j'avais toujours l'impression que tu voulais me retrouver, tu voulais me réparer pour que je redevienne la même, l'ancienne._

Elle fit une pause pour se ressaisir, Callie gardait la tête baissée, pour ne pas réagir, elle écoutait la description de la partie la plus

déchirante de sa vie, mais vue à travers la douleur d'Arizona. Elle savait que c'était nécessaire si elle voulait avoir une chance et à cet

instant, Callie la voulait plus que tout, cette chance.

_\- Je pensais que jamais plus, tu ne pourrais te satisfaire de celle que j'étais devenue _repris Arizona _Je haïssais mon corps, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu puisses l'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas ôter de mon esprit que ce n'était pas pour ça que tu avais signé. Mais tu as un tel sens du devoir, de telles valeurs, tu es tellement loyale que tu te sentais obligée de rester. Cette pitié me rendait si malheureuse, si en colère, je n'avais plus aucune confiance, ni estime de moi. Nous venions de perdre le bébé, on n'a pas été capable de gérer encore une autre douleur, un autre drame ensemble. Je me sentais seule, j'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'approchais se terminait en catastrophe. Lorsqu'une femme m'a désirée telle que j'étais, même avec une seule jambe, je me suis crue sauvée, ça m'a fait sentir comme avant, comme je me voyais dans tes yeux __avant__, j'ai tout mélangé Callie. Je voulais juste arrêter d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur, un instant. Tout était si confus en moi. __Je l'ai regretté immédiatement, parce que je t'aimais, ça je le savais, j'en étais sure. Mais pourquoi c'était arrivé, pourquoi j'avais cédé à cette pulsion, sur le moment je ne le comprenais pas. Je m'étais égarée Callie. __Au final tout était pire, je me détestais encore plus pour ce que j'avais fait et pour le mal que je te faisais. En plus d'être handicapée j'étais la monstrueuse tricheuse, qui avait couché avec la première venue trompant sa femme aimante et dévouée. Tu ne sauras jamais combien je suis désolée, de nous avoir brisé. _

L'évocation de ces souvenirs tant de fois ressassés et regrettés la font s'écrouler en sanglot. Elle aurait voulu être plus forte, mais il

fallait croire que c'était encore une plaie ouverte pour Arizona.

Callie la prend dans ses bras, la berçant comme une enfant, elle ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état, elle donnerait n'importe quoi

pour faire disparaître sa peine. Arizona a pleuré longtemps la tête sur la poitrine de Callie dont les bras protecteurs l'entouraient. Son

corps s'est doucement détendu sous les tendres caresses. Elle relève la tête afin de reprendre, Callie essaie de la rassurer

_\- Mon amour c'est trop dur, tu n'es pas obligée. Je te promets, je t'ai pardonnée, c'est toi qui dois te pardonner maintenant._

Elle frottait tendrement son dos pour calmer les sanglots, Arizona voulait exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle, durant des

années, laisser sortir les démons

_\- Je voudrais quand même te dire aussi, mais... je ne sais pas si tu peux l'entendre _

Du regard, Callie l'encourage à se libérer

_\- Quand Lauren flirtait avec moi, je pensais à toi tout le temps, et je refusais ses avances, je lui disais que j'étais mariée et que je t'aimais, mais elle avait senti la faille. Elle a poussé, poussé jusqu'à ce que je cède. Elle a dit que j'avais le droit de perdre le contrôle. En fait c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, arrêter de tout contrôler, de cacher les douleurs du membre fantôme à la maison, au travail, le jour , la nuit, cesser de dissimuler tout ce que je ressentais, essayer d'être normale malgré tout, redevenir ta femme, tu en avais tellement besoin, être la mère que Sofia méritait, le chirurgien super doué que j'étais. __Je ne cherche pas à me dédouaner mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Pourquoi elle a fait ça, je veux dire, elle a bien dû s'apercevoir que j'étais fragile ! Qui fait ça ? Je ne sais pas si c'était un jeu pour elle..._

Même si l'évocation de la scène la dérange encore profondément, Callie mesure à quel point Arizona avait cessé de s'aimer à cette

époque_, _et combien le chemin avait été solitaire et difficile. Cela lui avait totalement échappé, elle avait été impatiente et lui avait mis

la pression pour qu'elle revienne dans la vie. Elle lui avait reproché son égoïsme, alors qu'Arizona faisait tous ses efforts, par amour

pour elle et pour Sofia, pour leur famille. Elle n'avait fait que l'enfoncer au lieu de l'aider, elle était médecin et n'avait même pas pris

conscience qu'elle souffrait de S.S.P.T. Vraiment les torts ne sont jamais unilatéraux. Elle sort de son auto flagellation, pour rassurer la

femme blonde désemparée.

_\- Un jeu ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit un jeu ? Arizona, elle te désirait. Parce que tu es très désirable crois moi. Tu es une femme magnifique, tu es une belle personne, tu es la plus douce, la plus gentille chirurgien que je connaisse, tu es brillante, tout ce que tu fais, tu le réussis, tu as les plus beaux yeux de la terre et tu as gardé le sourire d'une enfant, et puis plein d'autres choses que ma pudeur naturelle m'interdit d'exprimer à haute voix_

Elle ajoute ces derniers mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie souhaitant dédramatiser la situation.

_\- Elle a craqué pour toi, Arizona, parce que tout le monde craque pour toi, et c'est pour cette raison que moi je peux me montrer aussi stupide de jalousie, parce que pour moi tu étais et tu es toujours aussi belle. Je te le jure, je n'en revenais toujours pas que cette femme aussi belle, aussi forte, aussi brillante soit ma femme, une ou deux jambes ça n'a jamais rien changé. L'amour que j'avais pour toi était vraiment au-dessus de ça._

Arizona l'embrasse

_\- Je te soupçonne cependant de ne pas être très objective_

_\- Tu as peut- être raison il y a conflit d'intérêt parce que moi, je t'aime._

A ces mots Arizona ferme les yeux quelques secondes tellement ces paroles aussi douces qu'elles puissent paraître lui font mal.

Callie l'appelle mon amour, elle lui déclare qu'elle l'aime mais jusqu'à quand. Elle ne peut pas oublier qu'un jour Calliope Torres avait

voulu se sentir libre, avait cessé de l'aimer et avait filé le parfait grand amour avec la parfaite Penny, et elle, en avait tellement,

tellement souffert ….

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas **

Callie, le nez plongé dans les dossiers, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Arizona lui paraissait extrêmement distante et soucieuse, depuis

plusieurs semaines. A bien y réfléchir, c'était depuis le jour où elles avaient fait l'amour. Elle pensait qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, que

leur échange avait été positif et permettrait de se reconstruire sur de nouvelles bases solides cette fois, qu'elles allaient enfin repartir

du bon pied.

Pourtant, c'était flagrant Arizona s'éloignait, elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être ne lui a-t-elle pas laissé assez de temps ? Peut-être l'a-t-

elle effrayée ? Ou peut être simplement elle n'avait pas envie d'un nouveau départ et que c'était juste une pulsion en souvenir du bon

vieux temps ? Peut- être même, elle regrettait. Absorbée à envisager les différentes hypothèses, elle ne voit pas Arizona qui se dirige

d'un pas décidé vers elle.

_-Tu as une seconde, je voudrai te parler_

Callie sursaute au ton employé par son ex-femme

_-Euh bonjour, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir_

_-Oui salut. Alors tu as du temps ?_

_-C'est urgent ? Parce que je rentre au bloc dans 15 minutes pour une intervention qui sera longue. _

Arizona semble contrariée,

_-Non, laisse tomber, ça attendra, je ne veux pas gêner ta concentration, retrouvons-nous plutôt au bar quand tu auras fini, et nous discuterons autour d'un verre._

Callie essaie de blaguer pour détendre l'ambiance

_-Comme un rencard ?_

_-Non pas comme un rencard Callie, plutôt comme une discussion que l'on doit avoir sans la présence de Sofia_

Le ton était sec, Arizona était refermée comme une huître, son visage était sérieux, pas même un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était

l'Arizona des mauvais jours et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

L'intervention chirurgicale fut laborieuse, d'une part parce qu'elle avait rencontré des difficultés imprévues et imprévisibles, et d'autre

part elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au ton d'Arizona, et de redouter ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, encore une tuile, elle en

était certaine. De toute façon Arizona soufflait le chaud et le froid, et ça commençait à sérieusement l'irriter. Elle s'était promise

d'être patiente, mais quand même, il fallait savoir ce qu'on voulait dans la vie, il fallait savoir s'engager…Tout se bousculait dans sa tête

et c'est très énervée qu'elle quitte l'hôpital pour rejoindre le bar, comme convenu.

Arizona est déjà assise devant un verre, son attitude a changé, elle parait plus détendue, elle sourit à l'arrivée de Callie.

_\- Je t'ai commandé un verre, ils ont ce St Emilion que tu adores_._ C'est toujours ton préféré ?_

_\- Oui. Parfait. Merci_

_-Alors ton intervention ? bien passée ?_

_-Compliquée_

_-C'était quoi ?_

Callie souhaitant en finir avec le suspens maintenu par les bavardages d'Arizona s'impatiente

_-Arizona je doute que tu m'aies fait venir ici pour discuter œnologie ou médecine, alors ne tourne pas autour du pot._

_-Ok, bon alors je voulais te dire que j'avais trouvé un appartement et qu'il serait disponible dans un mois, je voulais voir avec toi si c'était bon, si ce n'était pas trop long, car je peux aussi aller à l'hôtel en attendant, et puis il y a Sofia, il faudrait que l'on se mette d'accord pour la garde et je me demandais si on lui expliquait de suite ou si on attendait, et si tu préfères qu'on le fasse ensemble ou que je le fasse seule ?_

Voilà ça c'était fait, elle avait délivré le message qui courait depuis plusieurs jours dans son esprit, bien que cela paraissait moins

confus quand elle l'avait répété dans sa tête.

Callie accuse le coup, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. En réponse à cette succession de questions elle se contente de boire son verre

cul sec, sans prononcer un mot, sans jeter un regard sur Arizona d'un geste vers le serveur elle commande un autre verre. Elle digère

l'information, elle la reformule pour être sûre de l'avoir bien comprise, Arizona venait de lui indiquer clairement, qu'encore une fois elle

fuyait.

Face au mutisme peu habituel de la latine, Arizona n'est plus tout à fait certaine qu'elle ait eu raison, elle craint maintenant d'avoir été

maladroite, durant tous ces jours elle s'était persuadée que c'était la seule chose à faire et maintenant qu'elle l'avait verbalisée elle en

était moins convaincue, et puis Callie avait l'air vraiment, vraiment contrariée et elle déteste la voir ainsi.

_\- Callie tu ne dis rien ?_

Callie cherche sa respiration profondément elle se concentre pour trouver son calme, elle ne veut pas se laisser submerger par

l'émotion qui la conduit systématiquement à la colère puis aux phrases blessantes, puis aux situations inextricables.

_-Franchement Arizona, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi_

_-Oh ben pour moi c'est plus facile ! je n'ai pas le choix je n'ai plus que le droit !_

_-Ce n'est pas drôle Arizona, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire_

_-Ah désolé je croyais …_

Elle la coupe fermement

_-Moi je croyais qu'on avait avancé ces derniers temps, je croyais qu'on s'était retrouvées, alors qu'en réalité on se retrouve encore une fois à rediscuter de la garde de Sofia. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire, on fera ce que tu voudras et comme tu voudras, parce que je suis fatiguée de me battre contre des moulins à vent, je n'ai plus l'âme de Don Quichotte. La vie ne peut pas être toujours aussi compliquée Arizona!_

Sur ces mots elle se lève pour partir en ajoutant

_-Je retourne à l'hôpital faire le post op de mon patient, j'appellerai Sofia avant qu'elle ne s'endorme._

Arizona la suit dans la rue et la stoppe en se plaçant face à elle l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre sa route.

_-Hey ne prend pas les choses de haut, Callie Torres, il faudrait penser à être adulte, il n'y a pas que toi et moi dans l'histoire, nous avons une fille et je ne veux plus qu'elle paye nos incessantes séparations. __Un jour tu m'aimes, le lendemain tu ne m'aimes plus et tu veux te__ sentir libre, puis tu cries sur tous les toits que tu as trouvé l'amour, le vrai, l'unique, celui pour toute une vie, puis subitement tu m'aimes à nouveau. Et ton grand amour alors ? Tu te rappelles? celui pour lequel tu m'as séparée de ma fille, ce n'est plus d'actualité ? __C 'est quand Callie que tu vas à nouveau cesser de m'aimer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Dans combien de temps vais- je à nouveau t'étouffer ? __Et Il faudrait quoi ! que je me lance à nouveau avec toi les yeux fermés ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a fait l'amour ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça suffit pour se retrouver ? Apparemment non ! ça ne t'a pas empêché de me planter dans le bureau du thérapeute le lendemain. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus y croire et je ne veux plus que Sofia souffre._

Callie stoïque, observe Arizona déverser douloureusement sa colère, ses angoisses et ses rancœurs. Elle écoute le marathon verbal de

son ex femme, avec tristesse.

Vaincue, elle hoche la tête acceptant les reproches qu'elle même se fait si souvent. Les entendre dans la bouche d'Arizona la mortifie

même s'ils sont mérités. Elle sait que son comportement n'avait fait qu'alimenter les craintes, les insécurités qu'Arizona avait toujours

eu. Dés le début de leur relation du fait de sa bi-sexualité elle avait toujours eu peur que Callie ne soit pas parfaitement satisfaite avec

elle, et ce n'était pas sa relation avec Marc pendant qu'elle était en Afrique qui avait pu la rassurer, ensuite la perte de la jambe avait

longtemps privé sa femme de la confiance et elle avait toujours peur de ne pas être assez pour elle au point d'avoir tout fait pour

rendre les choses impardonnables et inconsciemment ou pas, pousser Callie à la quitter.

Arizona qui réalise qu'elle avait élevé le ton au point de presque crier sur Callie, déglutit et poursuit plus calmement.

_-Callie écoute toi ! Ma femme, mon ex-femme tu ne sais même plus ce que je suis, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux, c'est pour ça que je crois que si j'ai un appartement…._

Elle ne peut en entendre davantage. N'a-t-elle pas droit à l'erreur elle aussi ? Souhaitant mettre fin à cette discussion elle déclare

désabusée.

_-Il faut croire que dans notre relation, le pardon est exclusivement réservé à Arizona Robbins. Je vais à l'hôpital_

Sans attendre de réponse elle quitte Arizona un peu sonnée par la véracité du propos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 « Je sais quand tu fais semblant de dormir »**

La soirée d'Arizona fut entièrement occupée par Sofia, elle ressent le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras, de faire un long câlin avant de

la coucher, elle pressent que la trêve est déjà finie. Décidément le bonheur est de courte durée pour Arizona Robbins.

Elle s'allonge dans son lit incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle est inquiète pour Callie qui n'est toujours pas rentrée, elle regrette d'y

être allée un peu fort. Il faut bien admettre qu'elles n'ont toujours pas changé, elles se sont affrontées comme avant, incapables de

s'écouter, de se calmer et de trouver un terrain d'entente. Elles s'étaient rejetées les fautes, reprochées les choses, comme au pire

moment de leur relation. Arizona était d'autant plus déroutée qu'elle n'avait jamais ce mode de fonctionnement avec personne d'autre.

C'était logique personne d'autre ne pouvait la blesser autant que Callie, car on ne peut être blessé que par les gens qu'on aime et si

c'est proportionnel à l'amour, alors il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aimait Callie plus que tout. Cette pensée qui n'était pourtant pas

une révélation pour elle, la fait sourire. Peut-on vraiment échapper à un tel amour ? A-t-on le droit de le laisser s'échapper simplement

par peur de souffrir ? Personne n'a dit que le bonheur c'était facile et elle, Arizona Robbins, la fille du colonel elle voulait déserter sans

se battre.

Elle en était à ce stade dans son raisonnement, quand elle entend la porte d'entrée se refermer et les pas de Callie s'arrêter devant la

porte de sa chambre. Elle se sent incapable d'assumer une nouvelle bagarre, elle décide donc de tourner le dos à la porte, de fermer

les yeux, de se mettre en position fœtale comme pour se protéger d'un nouveau conflit. Mais la porte s'ouvre et Callie rentre

doucement.

_-Arizona, tu dors ?_

Devant le silence d'Arizona elle se rapproche, s'allonge à ses côtés, colle son torse contre le dos de la blonde immobile et passe son

bras autour de sa taille. Arizona retient un frisson à ce geste autre fois familier.

_-Je sais quand tu ne dors pas, tu oublies que j'ai dormi des années avec toi et je sais parfaitement quand tu fais semblant de dormir. Je l'ai toujours su, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Elle fait allusion aux nombreux mois durant lesquels, Arizona traumatisée, n'acceptant pas son corps et ne pouvant l'offrir à Callie, avait abusé de ce subterfuge. Elle poursuit à voix basse tendrement

_-Bon si tu n'as pas envie de me parler ce n'est pas grave, je voulais justement que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, et sans bouger, tu sais, comme moi je l'ai fait l'autre jour._

Arizona rassurée par le ton apaisé, rétorque sans bouger de sa position

_-Ok, mais premièrement sache que je ne pourrai jamais, jamais oublié une seule minute des années durant lesquelles tu as dormi avec moi, deuxièmement toi tu pouvais bouger l'autre jour ! _

_-Hum ! tu es assez réactive pour une personne endormie_

_-Je croyais qu'on était partie du principe que tu savais quand je ne dormais pas vraiment _réplique Arizona en souriant

Callie reprend gravement, cherchant ses mots pour qu'ils soient justes

_-Je comprends que tu aies des doutes, je comprends également que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi, en mes sentiments et que tu aies peur. J'en suis d'autant plus désolée, que l'amour n'est vraiment pas en cause là-dedans. Je sais qu'il te faudra probablement du temps pour croire ça, Arizona, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé, comme je t'aime. _

_Mais la thérapie de couple n'a rien réglé, elle a juste fait ressortir tous nos problèmes, c'était violent Arizona. Tu disais que je prenais toutes les décisions pour toi, que je te donnais des choses que tu ne demandais pas, que je t'avais imposé Sofia. Tu avais proposé une pause de 6 mois ! J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que je m'étais battue en vain depuis des années, que je ne t'apportais rien de ce que tu voulais et que quoique je fasse ça n'irait pas. Je me suis sentie encore une fois, comme le jour de ton amputation, comme le jour où on a perdu le bébé, ou encore le jour où j'ai appris que je ne pourrai plus porter d'enfants : impuissante, inutile, incompétente, insuffisante. Et c'est ce sentiment qui m'étouffait, qui me tuait à petit feu._

_De ton côté, tu désirais tellement faire ta certification en chirurgie fœtale et je savais qu'il fallait que tu réussisses quelque chose, sans moi, que tu te réalises sans moi. Tu avais besoin de ce truc pour avoir une chance de te reconstruire vraiment, de t'aimer à nouveau, tu avais vraiment besoin d'être à nouveau fière de toi, mais il était vital que je me retrouve aussi. _

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer

_Il faut se l'avouer Arizona, ensemble on n'y arrivait plus, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour nous tirer en arrière. L'une d'entre nous devait avoir le courage d'assumer l'échec et je l'ai fait, autant pour toi que pour moi. _

_Je t'accorde que concernant la manière, ça n'a pas été mon meilleur moment, mais y a-t-il une bonne façon pour quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime ?_

_Je sais que je t'ai blessée Arizona, mais tu n'as pas idée du mal que j'ai eu. J'aurai peut-être dû me battre encore, mais je ne crois pas qu'on y serait arrivée. Comment deux personnes qui portent chacune tant de malheur en elle, pourraient arriver à être heureuse ensemble? Ce n'était pas possible il fallait guérir._

_Maintenant que j'ai compris tout ça, je veux te prouver que je ne suis pas immature, que ce n'est pas une lubie, que tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne renoncerai pas, j'attendrai patiemment que tes doutes disparaissent, que tu n'aies plus peur, on fera à ton rythme, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'attends. Parce que j'ai guéri, parce que je vois dans ton sourire qui va jusqu'à tes yeux, que toi aussi tu as guéri et parce que je sais très bien ce que tu es pour moi et surtout je sais clairement ce que je veux que tu redeviennes. _

Elle dépose un baiser dans le cou d'Arizona, relâche son étreinte et se lève pour quitter la pièce avant d'ajouter

_-Sans toi, ma vie non plus n'a aucun sens, Arizona_

Arizona ne bouge pas, recroquevillée dans son lit, elle pleure en silence, tout était dit. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Callie avait analysé

leur histoire, leur douleur, leur situation avec une telle justesse qu'elle imaginait qu'elle avait dû beaucoup y réfléchir. Si elle l'avait fait

c'est que leur relation était importante pour elle, cela comptait pour elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé sous cet angle, elle avait fini par se persuader que Callie avait balayé leur amour d'un revers de

manche, que la fameuse passion n'avait été qu'unilatérale, et que Calliope Torres avait un cœur d'artichaut dont elle distribuait des

feuilles à qui en voulait.

Pourtant ce que Callie avait dit ce soir était tout sauf immature, elle était toujours celle qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait et qu'elle

aimerait toujours : Forte - Attentionnée et Honorable.

Après de longues minutes de méditation, tentant de surmonter l'émoi qui la bouleversait Arizona se lève de son lit, sans vraiment

l'avoir décidé elle se retrouve devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Callie, la lumière est éteinte. Elle se dirige lentement vers

le fond du lit, soulève doucement les couvertures pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et remonte doucement contre le corps de Callie, ses

lèvres s'arrêtant sur les endroits sensibles, provoquant les frissons de la brune.

Callie murmure d'une voix tremblante :

_-Arizona ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Arizona murmure tendrement un sourire aux lèvres

_-Chut ! ne m'interrompt pas et ne bouges pas _

_-Hum mais …j'ai envie de bouger _

Souriant à la remarque, elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de la brune la faisant taire dans un baiser langoureux, et lui fait l'amour

tendrement, sans un mot, à l'écoute du désir et du plaisir de Callie. Quand celle-ci laisse échapper un dernier

gémissement, elle la garde dans ses bras le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et lui chuchote espiègle

_-Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, mon rythme est peut-être un peu trop rapide pour toi ?_

Callie la retourne brusquement en riant, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus d'elle et elles s'unirent à nouveau passionnément. Elles

étaient en train de s'assoupir dans les bras l'une de l'autre épuisées par cette nuit émotionnellement chargée lorsque Arizona déclare

_-Callie !_

_-Humm_

_-Je voulais vraiment un autre enfant avec toi, je voulais vraiment te donner ce que tu voulais_

_-Je sais mon amour, je suis désolée_

Comme revigorée par la réaction de cette dernière, Arizona se soulève dans le lit, se positionne sur Callie appuyée sur ses deux coudes de part et d'autre de la femme de sa vie, plongeant dans le regard noir et avec un immense sourire, elle se jette à l'eau.

_-Alors là tu vas trouver que je vais super, super, super, trop vite, mais …euh Je voudrai qu'on ait un autre enfant. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je veux un bébé avec toi, je t'avais promis 10 enfants, y a plus de temps à perdre on a pris vachement de retard_

Callie pouffe de rire

_-Arizona pour les dix enfants je te relève volontiers de ta promesse, commençons par un de plus déjà._

_-Alors c'est oui ? Tu es d'accord ? Tu voudrais bien un bébé avec moi ? _s'exclame la blonde comblée de joie

_-Bien sûr que oui !_

Elles s'enlacent en riant, s'embrassent éperdument. Le moment d'euphorie passé Arizona annonce fermement.

_-Je veux porter notre enfant _

_-Arizona tu es sure ? Tu n'en n'as jamais eu envie, tu n'es pas obligée_

_-Hey je suis certaine et puis en réalité j'en avais envie._

Callie interloquée_ ne cache pas une moue dubitative_

_-Tu t'étais occupée de moi tant de temps, j'aurai voulu que ce soit un peu l'inverse que tu sois ma princesse pendant 9 mois, et puis tout s'est enchaîné, rien n'a fonctionné comme j'aurai voulu…_

_-Chut, chut oublions ça _Callie s'empresse de mettre fin à ses pensées qui pouvait bien finir par un de ses célèbres marathon verbal

_-Mais tu voudrais bien que je le porte ?_

_-Si toi tu en as envie, alors, j'en serai heureuse_

_-Mais toi ça ira quand même ? Comme tu ne peux pas …tu sais_

_-Arizona, j'ai porté Sofia et c'était super et franchement, j'ai bien abusé de toi pendant cette période, à ton tour de profiter. Waow, j'ai tellement hâte de te voir enceinte ! et j'avoue de profiter aussi un peu de l'effet hormones _appuyant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil coquin

_-Oui moi aussi ! je crois que je vais aimer ça ! Être enceinte je veux dire, quoique, l'effet hormones me tente bien aussi _

Puis se ravisant, le visage inquiet elle réfléchit et annonce

_-Il ne faut rien dire à Sofia_

_\- Au sujet des hormones ? Oui je suis d'accord elle me parait un peu jeune pour avoir ce type de conversation_

Arizona étouffe un rire

_\- Callie ! je veux dire, tant qu'on n'est pas certaine, euh voyons pas avant la … 16i__ème__ semaine, tu vois au cas où. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas déçue tu vois ?_

_\- Euh Arizona du calme ! tu n'es pas encore enceinte. Au sujet de Sofia il faudrait d'abord lui parler de nous. Tu veux faire comment ? Tu veux attendre ? A moins que tu veuilles parler d'un autre appartement dans lequel elle vivrait à mi-temps ?_

Arizona frappant son bras en riant annonce comme si c'était une évidence.

_\- Un appartement ? Quel appartement ? Calliope ! On va avoir un autre enfant, il n'est plus temps de tergiverser, on lui parle demain._

_\- Ah OK ! _

L'espace d'une seconde une expression de doute passe sur le visage de Callie, ça lui parait trop beau pour être vrai, Arizona a

tellement changé elle a retrouvé cet enthousiasme contagieux, ce gout de la vie. Est-ce bien réel ? Cela n'échappe pas à l'autre femme

qui connait par cœur toute la palette des émotions de son ex.

_\- Non pardon, je m'enflamme hein ? tu préfères attendre, je comprends. On va …_

_\- Non, non Arizona ce n'est pas ça ! je suis ravie, mais c'est que quelque fois, tu es un peu difficile à suivre… Mais j'adore ça, cette partie de toi m'a tellement manqué. On parlera à notre fille demain soir, on va avoir un autre bébé parce qu'on est sûre de nous et que cette fois c'est le dernier nouveau départ_

_\- Ouai le dernier nouveau départ._

Répète Arizona son super magic smile collé sur son visage

_\- Tu crois que je peux rester dormir avec toi ? _demande t'elle affichant sa mimique d'enfant charmeur qu'elle sait irrésistible

_\- Mais tu dois ! rester dormir avec moi _exige Callie en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, _et demain matin tu vas te cacher dans ton lit. Tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser ta pauvre petite fille !_

Arizona hausse les épaules à la taquinerie de Callie qui l'a toujours trouvée hyper protectrice envers Sofia. Elle se cale contre le dos de Callie, le nez dans son cou,dans la position de la grosse cuillère mais s'agite sans cesse. Au bout de quelques instants elle marmonne

_-Tu dors ? _

_-J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai comme un petit ver à côté de moi qui n'arrête pas de gesticuler_

_-Je suis désolée de t'empêcher de dormir, mais tu sais j'ai encore un truc à te dire_

_-Quoi ? _Callie_, _se retourne d'un geste vif pour faire face à la blonde _Tu as changé d'avis ?_

_\- Mais non comment peux-tu ... ? Enfin bref. En fait je voudrais porter ton enfant_

_\- Oui on vient d'en parler, je suis ok Arizona, tu porteras notre enfant_

_\- Non tu ne comprends pas. Sofia est merveilleuse elle a tes yeux, tes cheveux elle est entêtée, passionnée comme toi, j'adorerai avoir une mini Sofia ou une mini toi dans mon ventre_

Callie ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir s'esclaffe.

_\- Je crains que même mini ! on ne puisse pas rentrer, il va manquer de la place là ?_

Arizona ignore les objections et persiste

_-J'ai fait des recherches et ça peut marcher ! Ecoute, bon tu ne peux pas porter un enfant, ok mais tu peux ovuler. _Devant le regard perplexe de Callie elle explique légèrement embarrassée

_\- Euh oui j'ai un peu regardé ton dossier médical à Seattle _

Elle balaie d'un geste la réprobation de Callie qu'elle pressent.

_\- Tu as été ma femme, et je suis médecin je n'ai pas vraiment violé le secret médical ! __Donc, je disais que je serai en quelque sorte ta mère porteuse sauf que ce sera un peu de toute les deux, ton ADN, mon utérus._

Callie parait sceptique et un peu déçue, mais un sourire idiot ne quitte pas son visage devant l'engouement d'Arizona

_\- Mais moi, j'imaginais déjà un mini toi dans mes bras, j'aimerai tellement qu'il ait tes yeux et tes petites fossettes qui me font craquer._

Arizona se gratte la tête l'espace d'une minute et subitement annonce

_\- Ok alors F.I.V. avec un ovule Torres et un ovule Robbins _

Callie explose de rire

_\- N'importe quoi ! Tu crois que c'est possible ?_

_\- Vous vous moquez Dr Torres vous avez dans vos bras, l'étoile montante de la chirurgie fœtale_

_\- Ouai, nue en plus…_

Callie joue la fierté, elles rient mais une question traverse l'esprit de la latine.

_\- Mais ces recherches tu les as faites quand exactement ?_

_\- Je te rappelle que j'ai passé plusieurs mois seule, à Seattle, alors j'ai eu un peu de temps _

Elle prononce ses mots dans un soupir pour faire disparaître définitivement cette période noire de sa vie, et ajoute à voix basse

_\- Et aussi j'avais besoin d'un peu d'espoir et de beaucoup de rêves pour m'aider à tenir_

Callie l'embrasse passionnément, à la réflexion elles ne pouvaient que se retrouver. Sa place n'était nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras

de cette femme blonde, à qui rien, ni personne ne semblait pouvoir résister. Son Arizona était de retour. En s'endormant elle lui

murmure à l'oreille.

_\- Ça va marcher et on va être une famille géniale_

Arizona qui ne s'était pas départie de son sourire répète

_\- Ça va marcher et on va être une famille géniale. _

Elle ressent comme un besoin impérieux d'ajouter à la femme qui dort déjà à ses côtés

_\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Calliope_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu **


	17. Chapter 17

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 « La petite araignée »**

Arizona avait pris un jour de congé, pour profiter de sa fille qui n'avait pas école. Callie, devait travailler et avait une longue journée,

durant laquelle elle allait enchaîner les opérations. Elles avaient donc prévu de parler à Sofia ensemble dans la soirée. Au petit matin, à

contre cœur, mais dans le but de ne pas perturber sa fille, Arizona avait donc décidé de regagner sa chambre.

Sofia s'était réveillée particulièrement de bonne heure, elle croise Callie dans le couloir, qu'elle embrasse négligemment

_-Salut Mami. _

Callie est surprise, d'habitude sa fille imite Arizona et se réveille toujours de bonne humeur, en chantonnant, elle était plutôt du style à

se jeter dans vos bras pour un câlin la moue renfrognée, elle questionne l'enfant tout en caressant son front pour

évaluer sa température.

_-Hey ça va ? tu as bien dormi ? Tu n'es pas malade ?_

_-Non je ne suis pas malade, je veux voir maman_

_-Maman dort encore, ma chérie elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Si tu veux, je te prépare ton petit déjeuner et je t'installe devant un DVD en attendant qu'elle se réveille._

Son enfant têtue rétorque d'un ton ferme

_-Non je dois voir maman, et elle ne me gronde jamais si je la réveille _

Sachant qu'elle ne la fera pas changer d'avis, et inquiète de l'attitude de la petite qui ne capitule pas même pour "la reine des neiges", Callie acquiesce.

Arizona somnole quand elle sent un humain minuscule, grimper dans son lit et doucement se blottir conte elle. Elle ouvre les yeux et sourit à sa fille, qui installe sa tête sur son épaule en position de câlins. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle ressemble tellement à Callie, elles adorent toutes les deux qu'elle leur masse la tête, mais Sofia aime surtout être cajolée le soir, le matin c'est généralement une tornade. Arizona s'étonne, connaissant les réveils dynamiques de sa fille, et tout en passant sa main sur son front, elle interroge

_-Hey ma puce, ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ?_

_-Mami m'a déjà demandé. Non je ne suis pas malade _Sofia répond l'air irrité

_-Ok ! Tu es délicieuse ce matin tu veux m'en parler ?_

_-Parler de quoi ?_

_-De ce qui te rend d'une humeur de Tyrex !_

Arizona essaie d'amuser sa fille, elle ponctue ses paroles par des chatouilles, mais tous les efforts déployés pour améliorer le

comportement maussade s'avèrent inutiles. Sofia reste muette. Inquiète de l'attitude de l'enfant, elle est décidée à pousser un peu

pour inciter la petite à se confier.

_\- Sofia ! je vois bien que tu as une petite araignée qui vient t'embêter dans cette petite tête, et tu sais ce que je fais quand ça m'arrive ?_

La petite fille secoue sa tête avec une moue dubitative

_\- Eh bien pour chasser cette petite araignée, j'en parle avec une amie ou avec toi si ça te concerne. C'est magique, parce que l'araignée quand on parle d'elle, elle devient toute timide, alors elle rembobine sa toile elle se cache, se cache et hop elle disparaît. Tu ne voudrais pas me parler de ta petite araignée ?_

_-C'est qui ton ami à qui tu parles ?_

_-Ça dépend, quelques fois c'est Alex, ou Richard, ou Miranda ou Teddy et souvent April_

La petite fille se désole

_-Mais ils sont tous à Seattle ! Moi j'adore Seattle _Elle s'exprime d'une voix à peine audible

Arizona est effarée mais ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur, elle s'exclame en riant

_-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu détestais Seattle, tu voulais revenir à New York !_

_-Je ne détestais pas Seattle je détestais que Mami ne soit pas à Seattle, et je détestais New York parce que tu n'y n'étais pas. Mais maintenant tu es venue et tu n'as plus tes amis._

Arizona comprend ce qui se joue dans cette petite tête aux sourcils particulièrement froncés témoignant d'une très grosse inquiétude. Elle serre sa fille plus fort dans ses bras, elle prend son menton entre les mains pour croiser son regard est être aussi persuasive qu'elle le peut.

_-Sofia, je t'aime, quand tu étais loin de moi, tu me manquais terriblement. Je sais que c'était pareil pour toi, mais à Seattle c'était Mami qui te manquait et tu n'étais pas bien non plus. Alors écoute moi bien, cela n'arrivera plus, plus jamais, parce que je vais rester à New York avec toi._

Un sourire éclaire le visage de l'enfant

_-Mais hier au téléphone, tu as dit à April qu'elle te manquait._

_-April est mon amie et elle me manque, mais personne ne me manquera jamais comme toi tu peux me manquer. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je n'aime nulle part où tu n'es pas, et je peux t'assurer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui j'irai toujours où tu iras ! Promis_

_-Tu promets ? J'aime tellement quand on est toutes les trois_

_-Je promets. _

Chatouillant sa fille pensant finir cette conversation pour ce matin, puisqu'elle devait être reprise le soir avec Callie elle ajoute

_-Tu sais quoi ? J'adore aussi quand on est toutes les trois !_

_-Arrête maman, arrête _

Sofia crie, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de sa mère qui la taquine. Elle n'en n'a pas fini elle veut toutes les réponses

_-Est-ce que Mami peut être ton amie aussi, celle à qui tu parles quand il y a l'araignée ?_

_-Bien sûr, ma meilleure amie_

_-Alors pourquoi vous ne parliez pas avant avec Mami ? Vous n'étiez pas très amies._

Arizona prend quelques minutes pour digérer la question de sa fille, elle prend une profonde inspiration, sa réponse devant être à la hauteur de l'intelligence et de la maturité de son bébé qui grandit assurément trop vite.

_-Te rappelles tu des bêtises que tu faisais quand tu étais à Seattle ?_

Sofia baisse la tête regrettant déjà d'avoir poussé la discussion plus loin et s'attendant à une réprimande

_-Oui maman je suis désolée, j'étais triste et …_

Arizona lui caresse la joue et l'interrompt afin de la rassurer immédiatement

_-Je sais chérie, je ne te gronde pas mon bébé, je veux juste que tu te rappelles ce moment. Tu étais triste et tu as fait des bêtises, de très grosses bêtises. _La petite fille hoche la tête timidement_ Eh bien les adultes aussi font quelque fois des bêtises quand ils sont tristes. Mami et moi nous étions très tristes, et nous avons fait des erreurs qui nous ont rendu encore plus tristes. Alors on a décidé d'arrêter un peu de parler de ces choses, le temps que ça passe._

_-Comme quand tu m'envoies dans ma chambre pour me calmer et réfléchir à ma mauvaise action_

Arizona ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la lucidité de sa petite fille en riant elle répond

_-Exactement, nous avions besoin de nous calmer et de réfléchir à nos mauvaises actions. Mais maintenant c'est fini, plus de bêtises pour la famille Robbins Sloan Torres. DEAL ?_

_-Deal !_

Approuva Sofia, tapant dans la main de sa mère, le bonheur envahissant son visage

Callie avait suivie l'échange de l'extérieur de la chambre, elle avait écouté les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie avec une

immense émotion, appréciant ce lien indéfectible qui les unissait, qu'elle avait mis à mal en les éloignant pendant des mois.

Elle se ressaisit pour prendre un ton enjoué, se jeter sur le lit et s'écrier

_-Deal aussi_ !

Sofia prend un air sérieux et autoritaire pour la sermonner.

_-Mami ! ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes. _

_-Hey ! Je n'écoutais pas aux portes. Je m'ennuyais toute seule devant mon excellent petit déjeuner avec des pancakes et plein de pépites de chocolat ! _

Sofia ne la laisse pas finir, se lève, court vers la cuisine en hurlant

_-J'ai faim !_

Ses mères pouffent de rire

_-Waouh tu connais les bons arguments, la tornade est de retour_ fait remarquer Arizona en se levant pour retrouver sa fille _Je suis aussi extrêmement intéressée par cette promesse de pancakes avec plein de pépites de chocolat. _

Callie lui bloque le passage, la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille

_-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ?_

_-Pas récemment _sourit la blonde

_-Alors je t'aime. _Elle l'embrasse dans le cou_. Je te veux comme meilleure amie _elle l'embrasse sur la joue_, mais aussi comme maîtresse sexy _elle embrasse ses lèvres_ et j'aurai tellement, tellement adoré avoir une mère comme toi._

Voyant les yeux de Callie devenir brillant à l'évocation des relations à sa propre mère, Arizona l'embrasse à son tour et change de conversation.

_\- Rejoignons notre fille avant qu'elle ne dévore tous les pancakes et ne se rende malade._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. **_C'était un peu de calme avant la tempête. La semaine prochaine les montagnes russes reviennent_


	18. Chapter 18 la maison les enfants

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis;**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 La maison, les chiens, les enfants, et même les poulets**

Les jours passent dans leur bulle rose, Callie et Arizona filent le parfait amour, retrouvant les réflexes du passé, appréciant toutes ces petites interactions du quotidien qui leur avait manqué, découvrant également des aspects de leur personnalité qui avaient évolué. Tout au long de leur histoire, elles s'étaient toujours aimées passionnément dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, mais à présent c'était encore plus fort, la peur de s'être définitivement perdues, les rend conscientes de la nécessité absolue d'être à l'écoute de l'autre. Quelques fois on a besoin que les choses manquent pour mesurer leur réelle valeur. Elles sont toute deux décidées à ne pas gâcher cette nouvelle chance. Elles construisent leur bonheur, instant après instant, pas à pas, brindille par brindille comme l'oiseau fait son nid. Sofia, quant à elle, est aux anges, à la grande joie de ses mères elle est redevenue cette petite fille sautillante et joyeuse qu'elle avait toujours été, elle avait juste besoin de ses deux parents, et les voir heureux ensemble, ne pouvait que la combler

Assise sur le canapé, alors que Callie tente d'endormir leur fille avec la rituelle histoire du soir, Arizona peaufine le projet du centre « Robbins -Herman ». C'est très ambitieux, elle veut que ce soit un centre spécialisé pour les femmes, afin qu'elle puisse vivre leur grossesse, en toute quiétude, profitant des méthodes médicales les plus innovantes. Elle est extrêmement investie dans la sécurité des femmes pendant leur grossesse, leur accouchement et post-partum.

En effet parmi les pays développés, l'Amérique se classe au premier rang mondial pour les taux de mortalité maternelle. Elle avait hélas, à plusieurs reprises, fait la douloureuse expérience de perdre une maman et avait été chaque fois désespérée lorsque ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau moment de la vie dans une famille tournait au cauchemar.

Ce sera donc le « centre Robbins- Herman pour la santé des femmes » on y pratiquera la chirurgie fœtale, mais aussi la procréation médicalement assistée, l'interruption volontaire de grossesse, et surtout un suivi rigoureux des femmes durant toute la gestation, quelles que soient leur niveau social et leur capacité à payer des frais médicaux élevés. Elle est enthousiaste, et désire partager cet engouement avec Callie qui s'écrase littéralement sur le canapé à ses côtés.

_\- J'ai cru que j'allais m'écrouler en lisant ! Sérieusement je n'en peux plus, « la reine des neiges » en film, en livre, en musique, en poster, en déguisement. Ça tourne à l'obsession, il faut freiner ça, ou on va devoir lui payer une thérapie pendant des années _

_\- Tous les enfants font ça, elle va finira par passer à autre chose, je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu regretteras « la reine des neiges » _

Callie plus que perplexe hausse les sourcils, le sourire incrédule ne pouvant imaginer qu'elle puisse un jour déplorer de voir disparaître enfin de son salon toute la panoplie Disney_. _Arizona continue d'acquiescer formellement tout en plaisantant

_\- Oui, oui je t'assure, en particulier_ _quand elle aura sa période look grunge ou punk ou pire gothique!_

_\- Oh mon dieu arrête, arrête ! Déjà que même à deux ans on ne pouvait pas l'obliger à mettre des collants je ne veux même pas penser aux prochaines années ! _

Callie les mains couvrant ses yeux afin de chasser l'image de sa fille adolescente, change délibérément de conversation_. _

_\- Alors tu avances ?_

_\- Ouai, tu vois, je voudrai que l'on soit en capacité de répondre aux différentes difficultés des femmes autour de la grossesse._ _Un enfant doit venir au monde dans les meilleures conditions pour lui et pour sa mère_. _Il nous faudrait trouver des mécènes, pour assurer les soins quand les assurances ne les couvrent pas. J'aimerai aussi que l'on travaille avec une association pour l'adoption. Tu sais je pense souvent à Sloan et au petit fils de Marc. Il faut que les femmes soient libres et aient le choix plutôt que de subir la situation. Il nous faut vraiment une équipe avec un psychologue, un gynécologue- obstétricien à plein temps, un spécialiste de la fertilité, un chirurgien fœtal bien sûr, MOI, mais comme je suis aussi chirurgien pédiatrique je pourrai intervenir sur le bébé si nécessaire lors de l'accouchement, _dit-elle, un brin de fierté sur son visage réjoui_. Herman sera en charge de la formation on pourra ainsi ouvrir, plus tard d'autres « centres Robbins -Herman », sur le même modèle dans tout le pays, et avoir ainsi un vrai impact sur ces chiffres dramatiques. __Le taux de morts maternelles n'est pas seulement une tragédie privée, c'est vraiment une catastrophe de santé publique, et je crois que c'est à nous médecins qu'il appartient de relever ce défi._

Callie boit les paroles de la femme passionnée, impressionnée tant par la qualité du programme que par toute son humanité et son empathie, elle sourit au bonheur qui se lit sur le visage épanoui de la blonde à l'idée de pouvoir améliorer les choses. C'est vraiment une fille de marins elle a à cœur de servir son pays, avec ce qu'elle fait le mieux : son métier de chirurgien. Arizona ne pourrait pas être parfaitement heureuse, sans sa vie professionnelle. Elle se souvient qu'excepté la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur pour Sofia, une de ses plus grandes frayeurs, lorsqu'elle a perdu sa jambe était de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa place au bloc opératoire. Elle est née pour sauver des vies.

_\- Ouai tu es brillante ça a vraiment l'air super mais …tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir tout faire. __Je veux dire on n'en n'a pas reparlé mais il y a quelques jours tu voulais porter nos enfants, et puis il y a Sofia._

Arizona a l'impression d'être projetée subitement dans le passé, dans cette période où après la découverte de l'impossibilité pour Callie de porter leur enfant, aucune solution qu'elle proposait ne paraissait convenir à sa femme. Elle avait rejeté l'offre d'Arizona de porter elle-même leur enfant, elle était plus que frileuse concernant les mères porteuses, et tout cela avait fini par aboutir à une douloureuse rupture. Sentant l'angoisse l'envahir, elle déglutit difficilement. Cependant, elle n'est plus la même, elle n'est plus celle qui portait sur ses épaules une telle culpabilité, qu'elle n'osait plus prendre de décision, n'osait plus se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait, n'osait même plus émettre la moindre objection.

_-Tu vas me dire encore que ce n'est pas possible, tu vas recommencer à douter…_

Callie apercevant le changement de masque sur le visage de son ex- femme regrette déjà la voie que prend la discussion, elle l'interrompt immédiatement

_-Non, non Arizona, je demande juste comment on va faire. Tu as l'air de t'enthousiasmer pour ce centre et c'est un projet génial et tu es géniale de vouloir faire tout ça. Mais j'ai peur qu'on n'arrive pas à tout. C'est peut – être … précipité, et puis trois enfants c'est beaucoup. Tu ne crois pas que l'on s'est un peu enflammées ?_

Callie ressent la profonde exaspération de la blonde, d'une part parce qu'Arizona Robbins déteste couper la parole aux gens et le fait uniquement lorsqu'elle est extrêmement irritée, d'autre part elle voit apparaître la petite ride au-dessus de son nez qui lui signale que ses sourcils sont froncés, que son cerveau fonctionne à la vitesse de la lumière et qu'elle va se lancer dans un long, très long discours.

_\- Ok Callie ne me ressort pas la même histoire, je l'ai déjà entendue celle-là : « on est fragile et on ne pourrait pas supporter...Bla Bla Bla ». Parce que déjà la dernière fois je n'aurai même pas dû accepter cet argument. Si on est fragile on ne parle même pas d'avoir un enfant. __Si tu ne veux plus d'enfant tu le dis clairement, si tu n'en veux qu'un, tu le dis aussi et si c'est juste que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi et bien… _sa voix tremble un peu en raison de l'émotion qui l'envahit, des sanglots qu'elle réprime… _ Et ben ce serait juste vraiment nul parce que ça voudrait dire que tu n'as rien compris. _

Elle prononce ses mots en apnée, fixant Callie avec une assurance que celle-ci ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps

_J'ai quelques fois été hésitante dans notre histoire mais quand j'ai fait le pas, quand je me suis engagée, je n'ai jamais quitté le navire. Alors je suis là et je veux m'engager à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie, parce que moi j'ai confiance. Je ne suis pas parfaite, tu ne l'es pas non plus, je n'ai certes pas toujours été à la hauteur, tu ne l'as pas toujours été non plus. En ce qui me concerne, à présent mon projet principal dans la vie c'est que tu sois heureuse, que Sofia et toi soyez heureuses._

Callie terriblement touchée l'embrasse éperdument, profitant également ainsi d'avoir une chance d'arrêter le marathon verbal. Après avoir répondu à son baiser, Arizona s'éloigne pour prendre le visage de la brune entre ses mains, elle devine que Callie a besoin d'être rassurée, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune pour la convaincre de sa sincérité elle ajoute

_\- On va y arriver si on le veut toute les deux, parce qu'on est toute les deux et que notre priorité sera notre famille, ma priorité c'est notre famille. Si tu es d'accord avec ça alors on y arrivera Callie. __S'il faut prendre plus de temps pour parvenir à finaliser le centre, je prendrai plus de temps mais je serai là pour nous_, _pour toi, pour Sofia et pour les bouts de choux à venir. Promis_

_\- Parce que là c'est quand même la décision d'une vie …_

_\- Callie si tu as des doutes, si tu ne veux plus, il faut le dire, mais si tu en as envie alors je t'en prie fais -moi confiance. Je veux tout avec toi, la maison les chiens les enfants et même les poulets ! Je t'aime Calliope, ma vie sans toi, sans notre famille ce n'est pas ma vie_.

Callie soupire de soulagement, elle avait encore besoin d'entendre ces mots

_\- C'est que tu es tellement différente, tu as l'air tellement sure, je crois qu'il faut que je m'habitue à cette Arizona._

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau, Arizona rompt l'étreinte

_\- Trêve de baisers et de câlins ! On a du boulot_

_\- Quel boulot ? _regrette Callie faisant une moue déçue devant l'éloignement de sa compagne

_\- Nous avons quelques examens médicaux à passer, avant de lancer le processus, et puis j'ai apporté une liste de donneurs potentiels, il faut faire un choix._

Arizona scrute un instant Callie avant de l'interroger.

_\- Alors on le fait tu es sure ?_

_\- Ouai ! On le fait._

Elles se concentrent sur les donneurs potentiels, mais Callie parait moins concernée, Arizona la sent lointaine, préoccupée. Elle l'observe un moment du coin de l'œil, tentant de deviner ce qu'il se passe. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, tout en rangeant les dossiers et se retourne face à elle.

_\- Ok Calliope, je crois que je me suis vraiment enflammée. ça ne me ressemble pas d'ailleurs, mais je suis tellement sûre que ma vie est avec toi, que…Bon, peu importe, ce n'est manifestement pas ton cas, alors oublions tout ça pour le moment, ça te met trop mal à l'aise._

Callie éberluée, ne saisit pas vraiment ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Est-ce qu'Arizona veut vraiment dire que c'est fini, qu'elle n'y croit plus ? Est -elle encore en train de changer d'avis et de fuir au moindre problème ?

_\- Moi aussi Arizona, je sais que ma vie est avec toi, tu es la seule personne qui peut me rendre heureuse… _

_\- C'est bon Callie, nous avons déjà une merveilleuse enfant. Je t'aime, et même si je peux vivre sans toi, je vis tellement mal, que je ne le veux plus. Alors si tu ne veux pas d'autre enfant n'en parlons plus, je ne souhaite pas que ça devienne encore une fois un problème entre nous._

Callie la coupe en haussant le ton

_\- C'est exactement ça qu'il faut éviter ! On ne peut pas recommencer pareil, on ne peut pas faire encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs_

Sentant qu'elle s'est emportée, elle poursuit plus bas

_\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je veux vraiment des enfants, mais il faut fonctionner différemment si on veut que ça marche,il faut fonctionner ensemble. Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas faire l'économie de reparler de tout ce qui nous a blessé, d'en tirer les conclusions, et d'établir quelques règles, pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. On ne va pas se mentir Arizona, on a un vrai problème de communication. Regarde, tu veux des enfants, je veux des enfants et on va finir par se disputer, la vie ne va pas nous épargner d'autres moments difficiles, alors comment va-t-on les traverser, si on ne règle pas ces choses ?_

Arizona perplexe mais soulagée reconnait que Callie n'a pas tort. Elles ont laissé tant de malentendus et de non- dits gâcher leur relation, elles ont tant de fois perdue le contrôle en agissant impulsivement. Elle suggère mi inquiète, mi sarcastique

_\- Une thérapie de couple ?_ _Je ne suis pas très fan, la dernière fois ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé, tu m'as quittée je te rappelle _

_\- Je crois qu'on est devenue assez matures pour y arriver toutes les deux, __ensemble__._

Arizona tortillant ses doigts, le regard fixé sur ses genoux, laisse apparaître à son tour un réel malaise. La latine pose ses mains sur les siennes pour la tranquilliser, levant les yeux de ses genoux elle croise le regard plein d'amour de Callie et accepte d'un sourire douloureux.

_\- Ok, tu as une idée pour commencer ?_

_\- Je propose que l'on réfléchisse à quelques règles séparément et puis on se donne une date et on en parle _propose Callie

_\- Ok pour les règles_ approuve Arizona, _mais reparler du passé je ne sais pas …je ne voudrai pas que ça tourne à un règlement de compte ou à une succession de reproches_

_-Tu as raison. Donc je suggère que l'on définisse chacune les raisons pour lesquelles on pense avoir blessé l'autre, et puis on en discute. Ça te va ?_

_-Oui je crois que ça peut être bien. On dirait que tu y as déjà beaucoup pensé. _S'étonne Arizona déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne attentionnée

_-C'est une méthode qu'utilisait ma psy..._

_\- Waouh Calliope Torres est allé chez une psy, je n'y crois pas !_ s'exclame Arizona en souriant, absolument effarée du changement radical de la brune qui avait toujours opposé une grande résistance à ce type de démarche. Callie un peu gênée d'avoir laissé sortir ce détail pointant son erreur d'avoir tout quitté, et d'avoir blessé sa famille, pour un soit disant bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre, avoue à voix basse

_-Il fallait bien que je comprenne pourquoi une certaine blonde m'a définitivement ruinée pour l'amour. _

_\- Tu n'es pas ruinée pour l'amour, tu es ruinée pour l'amour sans moi…_

Callie glousse à la suffisance d'Arizona, mais rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que l'assurance retrouvée de sa compagne

_\- Hey ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est toi. Bon on fait ça quand ?_

_\- C'est toi qui décides, j'aurai eu tendance à vouloir te donner du temps, mais il semblerait que tu sois devenue super, super, super rapide _ironise Callie

_\- Hum peut- être pour t'aimer _réplique malicieusement Arizona,_ mais là euh … Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps je crois _

_-Ok ! On a un peu plus de neuf mois pour être au point de toute façon. Si on reprenait nos recherches du superman biologique en attendant ?_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	19. Chapter 19 Les hormones

**Clause de non responsabilité. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis;**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 « Les effets des hormones »**

Callie monte au service pédiatrique, à la recherche d'Arizona un café à la main, ces derniers jours, elle se sont à peine croisées, leurs plannings sont en décalés depuis 2 semaines. Elle la trouve dans son bureau, plongée dans des dossiers dont elle ne lève même pas le nez pour lancer négligemment à sa compagne

_\- Salut ça va ?_

_\- Ouai, mais les hormones que tu m'as prescrites, provoquent des effets plutôt surprenants ce n'est pas une légende c'est bien réel. _

Arizona répond sur un ton détaché et très professionnel

_\- Effets secondaires de la stimulation ovarienne _

_\- Tu aurais peut- être un peu de temps à m'accorder dans la salle de garde, pour m'aider à les supporter _

_\- J'adorerai, bien sûr mais je suis submergée, je dois faire des entretiens d'embauche non-stop pour le centre _

Bien que déçue et quelque peu vexée de l'indifférence à son égard Callie poursuit d'une manière qui se veut enjouée

_\- Ok ! dommage tu ignores ce que tu perds chérie . As tu au moins le temps pour déjeuner avec moi ?_

_\- Callie, désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir, j'ai vraiment trop à faire ! _

_\- Génial ! Je croyais que ton travail devait passer après nous, que nous étions ta priorité _

La brune quitte le bureau fâchée en claquant la porte, encore une fois frustrée de passer encore et toujours après le boulot de sa compagne

Bien que navrée de la mauvaise humeur de Callie, Arizona n'a vraiment pas le temps de la rattraper, elle lui envoie un message.

_**« Toi aussi tu me manques ! Encore un peu de patience. Je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de tes hormones dès ce soir. Promis.**__** Je t'aime **__**»**_

_**« **__**Pardon, je me suis emportée, travaille bien ! je t'aime aussi. Proposition acceptée pour ce soi**__**r !**__**»**_

Elle sourit à la réponse, détourne les yeux de son téléphone pour se concentrer sur son travail, la mine cependant préoccupée. Toute la matinée elle doit assurer une succession de rendez-vous afin de réunir le personnel nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du centre. Elle voudrait tout finaliser avant de commencer les F.I.V et avant l'arrivée d'Herman. Le timing est serré, car il y a d'abord le processus de Callie, après la stimulation ovarienne et le déclenchement de l'ovulation, il y aura le prélèvement des ovules, la fertilisation, et la congélation car bien sûr le cycle des deux femmes n'étant pas synchro la réimplantation d'un embryon de la brune et d'un embryon de la blonde se fera lorsque Arizona aura suivi à son tour le même processus. Toujours adepte de l'hypercontrôle, elle a travaillé de façon acharnée ces dernières semaines afin que tout soit parfait, d'éviter toute possibilité de couac sur le plan professionnel. Elle a bien évidemment vérifié également toutes les analyses et tous les traitement dispensés à sa petite amie, afin de s'assurer toute les chances d'avoir un heureux événement bientôt, et il est vrai qu'elle avait un peu délaissé la partie « quotidien familial ». A midi trente alors qu'elle se prépare à quitter l'hôpital, elle ressemble à un détenu en cavale, observant discrètement, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, ou au croisement des couloirs que la voie soit libre. Elle passe les portes de l'hôpital expirant un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience qu'elle retenait, et se rend dans un restaurant proche du Mount Sinaï Hospital afin de ne pas trop perturber son planning

Intriguée par la rencontre, elle pousse la porte de l'établissement apercevant son rendez -vous déjà attablé.

_\- Hey Arizona toujours aussi sexy ! tu vas bien ?_

Ça commence fort, pense Arizona. Elle a préféré ne rien dire à Callie concernant cette rencontre, évitant certainement ainsi un millier de questions, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle écoutait, et puis elle reprenait sa vie qui était parfaite, avec Callie, Sofia et l'hôpital point final.

_\- Super bien ! et toi qu'est ce qui t'amène à New York ?_

_\- Le boulot_

_\- Le boulot ? _Arizona hallucine elle réfléchit à une vitesse fulgurante. Non mais elle ne va pas travailler dans le même hôpital que Callie et moi, je ne veux pas de complications. Ce n'est certainement pas ça ! il y a d'autres hôpitaux à New - York.

_\- Tu vas travailler à New York, mais dans quel hôpital ? _demande t'elle prenant l'air le moins impliqué possible

_\- En réalité je souhaite postuler pour le centre Robbins-Herman, et je voulais avoir ton avis « officieux !» avant de prendre un rendez-vous « officiel ! » avec toi._

Waouh! elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette perspective, elle n'avait pas envisager une seconde qu'en publiant une annonce d'emploi, elle aurait à gérer cette situation.

_\- Euh, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de postuler, mais je ne te cache pas que…._

_\- Bon appétit Dr Robbins_

Arizona médusée, lève la tête sur la voix qu'elle reconnait parfaitement. Il ne manquait plus que ça, elle reconnait aussi parfaitement cette expression sur le visage de Callie, ce qui va suivre va s'approcher de l'apocalypse, elle en est absolument convaincue. Pétrifiée, elle regarde l'échange

_\- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaitre_ Callie s'adresse à la personne face à sa petite amie ignorant volontairement Arizona

_\- Dr Carina Deluca Gynécologue obstétricienne spécialiste de l'orgasme féminin et masculin, mais je vous avoue que j'ai un faible pour l'orgasme féminin_.

Face à cette provocation délibérée de son ex, Arizona ouvrant des yeux écarquillés, déglutit difficilement sachant que la pilule va être difficile à avaler pour Callie, son état mental se rapproche de la dissolution, si elle avait pu se téléporter sur une autre planète et éviter de se trouver au milieu de ce qui lui parait être une nouvelle tempête, elle l'aurait fait immédiatement. Comment allait -elle pouvoir expliquer à Callie ? Si tant est que la latine colérique la laisse s'expliquer. Elle, qui ne voulait pas de complications c'était réussi ! Elle s'était encore mise dans une situation inextricable.

En revanche Callie, après avoir accusé le coup,sans laisser rien paraître du bouillonnement qui s'installait en elle, ne se démonte pas, elle interroge Carina la fixant effrontément

_\- Humm Très intéressant, vous prenez des cobayes humains pour vos essais ? __Je pourrai me porter volontaire, apparemment ma petite amie est … Euh très occupée, je suis plutôt délaissée._

Elle n'attend pas la réponse et abandonne les femmes bouches bées. Arizona connait trop bien Callie, elle sait pertinemment que l'ironie précède l'explosion et que ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter. Elle se lève précipitamment, décidée à ne pas laisser pourrir la situation, et prend congé de Carina qui tente un inutile

_\- Et pour mon rendez- vous ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est le dernier de mes soucis là, je t'appelle_.

Elle essaie de téléphoner à Callie évidemment son appel tombe directement sur boite vocale, elle envoie un texto

_** « **_ _**Calliope, quoique tu penses, tu te trompes, laisse-moi t'expliquer, dis -moi où tu es, je te rejoints »**_

Evidemment ses appels restent sourds, témoignant de la colère de la latine. Elle passera l'hôpital au peigne fin s'il le faut, mais elle va la trouver, elle doit la trouver. Paniquée, elle fait le tour du service ortho personne ne l'a vue, elle ouvre toutes les salles de garde, elle n'est nulle part. Arizona est effondrée , elle imagine Callie, blessée encore une fois par sa faute, parce qu'elle a encore mal jugé, paniqué et n'a pas pris la bonne décision. Tout à coup elle se souvient, à Seattle, elle se cachait au sous-sol, c'est effectivement là qu'elle la retrouve assise sur un brancard la tête dans ses mains.

_\- Calliope tu pourrais répondre à ton téléphone ! j'étais inquiète._

Elle prend un ton qui se veut tendre et rassurant

_\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de mal. C 'est Carina…_

_\- Oui merci ! Je sais. La dernière de ta très longue liste d'ex je crois ? Tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de me signaler que tu avais un rencard avec elle. _

Arizona essaie de reprendre la parole

_\- hey, mais ce n'était pas un rencard ! c'était ..._

_\- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas de temps pour manger avec moi, tu réserves ton temps si précieux à ton ex, spécialiste de l'orgasme de surcroît ! _

_\- Callie ne fait pas ça, tu es aveuglée par la jalousie, arrête ! _

_\- Non arrête toi, pourquoi elle est à New York ? Pourquoi elles sont toutes à New York, Eliza, Carina et au fait Boswel elle arrive quand, elle fait du co - voiturage avec Murphy peut -être_ ?

Arizona accuse ce coup bas, elle déglutit difficilement, son visage reflète non seulement la tristesse mais aussi la déception. Elle regarde longuement Callie l'air désabusé, puis sans un mot, elle tourne les talons. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus accepter ce reproche, elle ne l'acceptera plus.

Callie reste un long moment, seule, assise sur un brancard en prise avec ses pensées. Elle tente de se calmer, à nouveau elle a pété un plomb, elle est jalouse et n'a pas laissé la moindre chance à Arizona. Elle n'aurait jamais dû reparler de Lauren, elle avait promis, et à la première occasion elle remet cette histoire sur le tapis. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle, elle ne va quand même pas gâcher leur vie avec cette vieille histoire, elle ne laissera pas un seul faux pas, mettre fin à un si beau voyage. Elle réalise qu'Arizona est obligée de lui cacher des choses tant elle doit redouter ses réactions. Elle prend son téléphone et envoie un texto

_**«**_ _**Je suis tellement, tellement désolée je n'aurai pas dû ! Peut - on prétendre que ce sont les hormones ? »**_

La réponse d'Arizona ne se fait pas attendre, et ne laisse aucun doute sur sa décision

_**« Tu as raison d'être désolée, je le suis également, infiniment, pour nous et pour notre fille. Il est clair, que toi tu ne pourras jamais changer ça, et moi je ne veux plus jamais avoir à le revivre. Je croyais vraiment qu'on allait y arriver, apparemment je me suis trompée »**_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu .C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Prochain et dernier chapitre de cette première partie demain j'espère**


	20. Chapter 20 Tout le monde m'abandonne

**Clause de non responsabilité****. Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes. Les différentes références, citations utilisées dans ce document ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce travail est à but non lucratif juste pour m'amuser. Merci de lire et donner votre avis**

* * *

C_'est le dernier chapitre pour cette première partie, j'ai commencé une suite que je publierai dans quelques semaines si tout va bien. Le classement sera modifié car il y aura plus de place pour la vie de couple au travers de leurs aventures. Moins de drame plus d'humour. _

* * *

**Chapitre 20 « Tout le monde m'abandonne »**

Callie est désespérée, le message d'Arizona est une fin de non-recevoir, c'est évident elle n'accepte plus ses incessantes excuses. Elle rentre machinalement dans un magasin pour faire descendre la pression avant de revenir chez elle, elle cherche une manière d'améliorer les choses, comment peut- on s'aimer passionnément et se blesser autant ? Elle a toujours voulu le bonheur de cette femme pourtant elle l'a détruite. Elle saisit son téléphone et comme un naufragé jette une bouteille à la mer elle envoie :

_**« On peut faire quelque chose de mal mais cela ne fait pas de nous une mauvaise personne. On peut faire un mauvais choix, faire demi-tour et faire mieux. **_

_**Je fais demi-tour, je vais faire mieux, je promets ! »**_

Tourmentée par le différend qui vient de l'opposer à Arizona, elle ne remarque pas l'agitation qui règne autour d'elle. Soudain, elle est saisie par le bruit d'un échange de coups de feu entre un homme armé et le caissier de la boutique qui a pris l'arme dissimulée sous le comptoir, pour essayer de se défendre. Ce dernier est à terre alors que le voleur est touché à l'épaule.

Ne pouvant refréner le réflexe du médecin, elle s'approche immédiatement du blessé étendu au sol, applique immédiatement une compression, alors que le délinquant armé, la somme de ne pas bouger.

_\- Je suis chirurgien et vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'essayer de sauver la vie de cet homme et je pense qu'il est aussi dans votre intérêt qu'il ne meure pas_.

L'homme armé convient que l'argument de la femme est judicieux, être jugé pour vol avec agression serait moins grave qu'être jugé pour meurtre !

_\- Ok mais dans ce cas vous devez me soigner aussi_

Callie jette un œil rapide sur l'épaule du malfrat et riposte sèchement.

_\- Votre blessure est moins grave, c'est moi le médecin, c'est moi qui décide de l'urgence et vous allez devoir attendre._

_\- Cette femme est une dure à cuire_, maugrée l'homme au revolver, _ça ne va pas être facile avec elle, il va falloir qu'elle se calme c'est quand même moi qui suis du bon côté du flingue_.

Pendant ce temps Callie prend des vêtements dans les rayons du magasin, les déchire pour faire des pansements de fortune, elle demande de l'aide aux autres clients, eux aussi otages afin de faire des compressions.

Elle jette négligemment un pan de tissus vers la crapule et lui ordonne de le poser sur sa plaie et d'appuyer dessus.

Entrée à l'appartement Arizona n'en peut plus de réfléchir. Le dernier message de Callie fait échos en elle. Callie lui ressert mot pour mot, la phrase qu'elle-même avait utilisée lorsqu'elle implorait son pardon après l'avoir trompée. Aujourd'hui elle ne sait plus comment interpréter ses propres mots, bien sûr tout le monde peut se tromper, elle est bien placée pour le savoir, bien sur tout le monde a droit à une deuxième…troisième chance même, mais elle doit se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne pourront rien reconstruire sur les cendres toujours incandescentes de leurs erreurs passées. Elle essuie une larme échappée malgré elle, à cette pensée, mais c'est bien ce qu'elle est déterminée à dire à Callie. Elles doivent l'admettre, elles ont encore échoué, ne sachant ni se faire confiance ni s'écouter. Si elle avait parlé à Callie tout ce drame aurait pu être évité, si Callie l'avait laissé s'expliquer, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Ce fonctionnement a toujours été leur difficulté et ça ne changera manifestement pas.

Après avoir donné congé à la baby Sitter de Sofia, elle allume la T.V. afin d'essayer d'occuper son esprit et surtout d'en faire sortir Calliope Torres. Elle zappe d'une chaine à l'autre sans accorder le moindre intérêt aux images qui défilent devant ses yeux, quand brusquement les émissions sont interrompues par un Flash spécial.

_« New-York prise d'otages dans une boutique près du Mount Sinaï Hospital, la police est déjà sur les lieux et tente de prendre contact avec le ou les ravisseurs »_

Dans le magasin les premiers gestes d'urgence sont effectués, mais il faut opérer. Cet homme ne va pas tenir longtemps il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Callie s'adresse au délinquant.

_\- Il faut l'opérer d'urgence, sinon il va mourir. Vous devez le laisser sortir, une ambulance est dehors. Il faut le mettre sur une civière et continuer les points de compression. J'ai besoin de 4 personnes pour continuer à exercer les pressions. _

Elle avait volontairement exagéré le nombre de personnes nécessaire, ainsi les otages seraient libérés également

Le malfaiteur soupçonnant que les choses lui échappent, qu'il perd le contrôle, pointe l'arme sur sa tempe et s'exclame

_\- Eh toi! N'essaie pas de me le jouer à l'envers, s'il sort avec les 4, toi tu vas rester avec moi, tu es médecin je vais avoir besoin de toi!_

Callie a peur pour la première fois depuis le début de la prise d'otage. Jusqu'ici elle s'était concentrée sur les soins à donner et n'avait pas encore considéré le danger. Les visages de Sofia et d'Arizona s'imposent à son esprit, elle n'avait pas souhaité une bonne nuit à sa fille et elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir parlé à Arizona, elle avait tant à lui dire, elles ne pouvaient pas encore se séparer sur ce malentendu.

Dehors, les médias couvrent l'affaire, radios et T.V locales retransmettent en direct les événements. Les forces de l'ordre commencent les sommations d'usage dans le mégaphone _« rendez-vous ! vous êtes encerclés ! »._

Le braqueur pousse Callie vers la porte toujours le pistolet sur sa tempe.

_\- Demande-leur une civière, et de quoi me soigner, et dis-leur que l'on va faire sortir le blessé et 4 otages. J'exige une voiture garée à l'arrière de la boutique et toi tu viens avec moi. Précise bien que s'ils nous suivent, s'ils tentent quelque chose ils auront ta mort sur la conscience._

Callie de sa voix la plus assurée crie au travers de la porte

_\- Je suis le docteur Callie Torres, je suis un otage …puis elle transmet très précisément le message dicté par le ravisseur._

L'estomac d'Arizona tombe dans ses talons, paralysée devant le téléviseur, elle est abasourdie, elle ne le croit pas, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être Callie qu'elle voit en direct, elle est anéantie. La panique l'envahie, les larmes coulent sur son visage, mais qu'est- ce qu'elle fait dans ce foutoir ? Elle a l'air tellement effrayée. Son téléphone ne cesse de sonner, comme elle, leurs amis ont vu l'information et veulent des renseignements, inutile de répondre elle n'en sait pas plus qu'eux.

Il faut qu'elle se rende sur place, elle ne peut pas rester ici, impuissante à attendre, à attendre quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle doit être au côté de Callie, mais Sofia dort, elle ne peut pas la réveiller, elle doit aussi la protéger, ce serait un tel traumatisme pour la petite fille, il n'est pas non plus envisageable de la laisser seule, les pensées s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, elle doit cependant essayer de voir Callie, elle doit faire quelque chose. Arizona s'oblige à se calmer, il faut être efficace. Elle appelle une baby- Sitter pour Sofia et dès son arrivée elle ira rejoindre le lieu où Callie doit vivre l'enfer, encore une fois. Ses larmes coulent à cette pensée, mais elle les chasse rapidement, il va falloir être forte pour Callie et Sofia, pour sa famille.

La police accepte toutes les conditions du ravisseur, quelques heures plus tard, on procure une civière, tout le matériel médical ainsi que les médicaments demandés par Callie. Elle va pouvoir faire évacuer le caissier et les 4 autres otages qui n'ont pas cessé de maintenir leur pression sur le corps de l'homme. Quand ils seront partis il n'y aura plus qu'elle, en tête à tête avec le ravisseur. Elle ouvre la porte pour annoncer l'évacuation, l'arme toujours pointée sur elle.C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entend des cris

_\- Callie, Callie ! Laissez-moi passer c'est ma femme là-bas ! Callie !_

Elle aperçoit Arizona se débattant avec acharnement, alors que le cordon de police essaie de la maîtriser, cette vision fait flancher tout le courage qu'elle tentait de garder depuis des heures maintenant. Elle se sent tout à coup fébrile, et si elle ne s'en sortait pas et si elles n'avaient plus jamais de nouvelle chance, et Sofia elle avait déjà perdu son père. Callie se reprend, non ce n'est pas une option, sa femme est quasi immortelle, elle a survécu à un accident de voiture, à un crash d'avion, elle est revenue après être restée pendant de longs jours dans le froid, au milieu des bois affreusement blessée et elle a même surmonté la perte d'un membre en un temps record, elle ne va pas, elle s'effondrer face à un petit délinquant qui la menace d'une arme, le désespoir fait place maintenant à la colère. Non ! elles n'auront pas survécu à tout pour finir ainsi, elles se retrouveront, elles régleront les choses entre elles, et elles auront enfin ce bonheur qui leur est sans cesse retiré dès qu'elles s'en approchent

_\- Arizona !_ elle s'époumone pour que sa voix parvienne à la blonde malgré toute l'agitation _Arizona, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, si…prends soin de Sofia… Prends soin de toi et de Sofia ! Je t'aime_

Elle est repoussée brutalement par le braqueur qui la tire en arrière

_\- C'est bon vous discuterez un autre jour, on les évacue, tu me soignes et on déguerpit de cette merde_.

_\- Et après ?_ S'inquiète Callie

_\- Après je n'en sais rien, on avisera au fur à mesure. Tu te tais et tu fais ce que je te dis !_

Callie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le ton avait changé, le malfaiteur la tutoie, il s'agite, il panique elle craint que ça dégénère, elle va le suivre gentiment, elle a bien un plan mais il faut attendre, ne prendre aucun risque. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Arizona de ne rien tenter, elle lui avait semblé tellement affolée mais elle n'a pas de moyen de la joindre, son portable ayant été confisqué dès les premières minutes de la prise d'otage. Elle décide d'essayer de nouer une relation détendue avec son ravisseur

_\- Comment vous appelez vous ? _

Il la regarde l' air méfiant

_\- Juste un prénom ça sera plus facile_

_\- Brandon_

_\- Bien, alors Brandon approchez que je refasse votre pansement. C'est douloureux ?_

_\- Ça va aller_

Il n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude que l'on prenne soin de lui et cela le déroutait, il n'allait pas se laisser attendrir, il savait très bien et depuis toujours qu'il ne devait faire confiance à personne.

_\- On va partir maintenant_

_\- Ok Brandon restez calme et ils ne feront rien_

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, Callie prend la place du conducteur, alors que Brandon, assis du côté passager la menace toujours de son arme. Elle avance à très faible allure passant devant les policiers, les pompiers, de telle sorte qu'elle prend le temps de croiser les yeux bleus emplis de larmes d'Arizona, leur échange est aussi profond et intense que si c'était le dernier. Alors qu'elle tente de prolonger le moment en regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle voit la femme de sa vie littéralement s'écrouler. Les larmes s'échappent des yeux de la latine.

Brandon lui souffle d'un ton étonnamment aimable

_\- __Si tu fais ce que je te demande, __tu la reverras rapidement _

_\- Où va-t-on ?_

_\- Tu ne poses pas de questions ! Je te guide au fur et à mesure_

Ils roulent une bonne heure dans un silence angoissant. Callie obéit prudemment aux ordres de Brandon, ils empruntent enfin un chemin de terre qui aboutit devant une cabane isolée. Callie a essayé de retenir le maximum de détail de la route, mais c'est vraiment paumé comme endroit. Brandon souffre apparemment de plus en plus, le calmant qu'il croit prendre est un vulgaire placébo et n'a donc aucune efficacité.

En rentrant dans la cabane elle découvre un mobilier sommaire une table, une chaise et un matelas jeté par terre, sont les seuls objets de la pièce, ils ne pourront certainement pas rester longtemps ici, Brandon s'assied sur la chaise grimaçant de douleur, Callie l'interroge.

\- _C'est très douloureux ? _

\- _Ouai ça ne fait rien ce cacheton, tu n'as rien de plus fort ?_

_\- Si, mais il ne faut pas craindre les __piqûres_

_\- Je n'ai peur de rien moi_

\- _Ok laissez-moi voir d'abord la plaie et puis je vous administre un antalgique par intraveineuse ça va vous soulager rapidement. _

Lorsque Callie avait réclamé le matériel nécessaire aux soins, elle avait demandé un anesthésiant puissant, espérant pouvoir mettre le kidnappeur hors d'état de nuire.

La perfusion effectuée, Brandon comprend trop tard ce qui lui arrive et ne peux plus réagir, il ne peut pas lutter contre le sommeil qui s'empare de lui et s'endort immédiatement. Avec les bouts de tissus qu'elle avait pris dans le but de faire des pansements, elle fabrique des liens et attache fermement Brandon aux montants de la chaise les bras dans le dos. Il est jeune, elle le regarde malgré tout avec de la compassion, comment en est-il arrivé là ? Qu'a-t-il pu se passer dans la vie de ce garçon tout juste sorti de l'enfance pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des sentiments. Elle se saisit du téléphone du jeune délinquant, ne sachant ce qu'il avait fait du sien. Et merde pas de réseau. Elle peste

_\- Non mais je ne pourrais pas avoir un peu de chance une fois dans ma vie_ !

Elle court sur le chemin, repartant à vive allure, en sens inverse du trajet qu'ils avaient effectué il y a quelques heures en voiture et trouve enfin du réseau. Elle appelle le seul numéro qu'elle connaisse par cœur, priant pour qu'on réponde car c'est un numéro inconnu.

_\- Allo_

_\- Arizona !_

_\- Oh mon dieu, Callie mon amour ! où es- tu ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?_

_\- Arizona écoute moi, il faut que tu ailles à la police _

_\- Mais j'y suis déjà Callie ! _

_\- Ok c'est encore mieux ! Passe-moi quelqu'un alors. Je me suis libérée mais il faut qu'ils localisent ce téléphone parce que je suis au milieu de nulle part, là _

_\- Ok je te passe le chef de la police et on vient te chercher_

_\- Arizona non, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, reste avec notre fille_

Callie parlait dans le vide Arizona était déjà partie. Promettant qu'elle paierait les frais, elle réclamait un hélicoptère pour se rendre plus rapidement sur les lieux, oubliant sa phobie de voler, elle exigeait en plus une place dedans en tant que, médecin, petite amie femme et tout ce qu'ils voudraient dans la mesure où ils la laissaient monter dans ce foutu hélico.

Moins d'une heure plus tard elle se jetait dans les bras de Callie, la couvrant de baisers. Elle était en vie, tout le reste ne lui paraissait plus que détails négligeables.

_\- Et si on partait sur une île déserte où il n'y aurait pas d'accident de voiture, de crash, de tueur fou dans les hôpitaux ou de braqueur dans les magasins ?_

_\- Tu rigoles on serait, encore capable de se retrouver en plein Jurassik Park._

Elles éclatent de rire. Arizona se blotti dans les bras de la femme de sa vie et lui murmure

_\- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Pardon, j'aurai dû t'expliquer pour Carina._

Callie pose un baiser sur son front

_\- Non c'est moi qui te demande pardon. On rentre chez nous_ ?

_\- Tout ce que tu voudras ma James Bond Girl ! _

Arrivée à l'appartement la baby- Sitter est endormie sur le canapé. Pour Sofia tout a été transparent, elle dort toujours paisiblement ignorant les aventures de sa mère. Les deux femmes décident de laisser reposer tout le monde.

Callie fait couler un bain pour se détendre de toutes ses émotions et évacuer le stress et la peur.

_\- Tu veux bien de la compagnie_ lui propose Arizona en entrant dans leur salle de bain

_\- J'adorerai _sourit la brune exténuée

Arizona se glisse la première dans la baignoire et tend ses bras vers Callie l'invitant à venir se blottir contre elle pour l'enlacer. Elle la berce doucement, massant sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Progressivement les tensions disparaissent, elle peut sentir le corps de Callie se relâcher contre le sien.

_\- Je suis toujours tellement bien comme ça, on dirait que cette place a été faite pour moi_

_\- Elle n'est faite que pour toi mon amour et un peu pour nos enfants _susurre Arizona à son oreille

_\- Tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi Arizona, mais_….

_\- Mais ?_

_\- Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas avec ma jalousie…_

Arizona tente un commentaire qu'elle sait risqué

_\- Pourquoi as-tu toujours peur d'être abandonnée Calliope ? _

Callie réponds comme si cela était évident, si ça coulait de source

_\- Parce que toute ma vie, tout le monde finit toujours par m'abandonner : Georges, Erika, ma mère… toi __Oh Georges et Erika ce n'était pas très grave en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour. Mais toi…_

_\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée Callie, je suis revenue d'Afrique pour toi, et chaque fois que l'on s'est séparée, c'est toi qui l'as souhaité, jamais moi, et je suis revenue chaque fois que tu l'as voulu parce que je n'ai jamais, jamais cessé de t'aimer. __Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée Calliope, jamais ! _

Elle répète ces mots, elle a tellement besoin que Callie reconnaisse que même si elle n'avait pas été parfaite elle s'était engagée sincèrement avec elle.

Callie reste pensive un moment puis essayant de dissiper sa contrariété, elle concède

_\- Oui c'est vrai ! en fait il n'y a que ma mère qui m'ait vraiment abandonnée. Mais tu crois que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Tu abandonnerais ta fille toi parce que ces choix de vie ne te conviennent pas ?_

A ces mots toutes les défenses que Callie a érigé depuis des années s'effondrent, la tension aujourd'hui a été trop forte. Elle fond en sanglots, s'abandonne contre Arizona qui la retient dans ses bras, caresse ses cheveux, l'embrasse dans le cou, lui disant des mots d'amour pour la soulager, convaincue que le nœud du problème vient d'être pointé.

Cette nuit-là elles firent l'amour tendrement, les yeux azurs ne quittant pas ceux couleur d'ébène, leurs bouches ne se séparant pas, elles n'avaient jamais atteint une telle communion dans leur intimité.

Arizona murmure à l'oreille de Callie qui s'assoupit déjà dans ses bras.

_\- Pour infos, je ne peux pas avoir une meilleure spécialiste de mon orgasme que ma femme, que j'aime plus que tout._

Callie sourit

_\- Ma femme, hein ?_

_\- Oui ta femme. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi Calliope Torres, et rien ni personne ne peut changer ça._

Callie savoure le mot qu'elle avait tant envie d'entendre à nouveau dans la bouche d'Arizona,

_\- Arizona ? tu veux bien me reépouser ?_ balbutie-t-elle timidement

Arizona n'accuse même pas de surprise, au fond elle n'a jamais cessé d'être la femme de Callie ce n'est que le juste retour des choses à leur place. La dernière pièce du puzzle.

_\- Je veux bien te reépouser, mais je t'avertis c'est la dernière fois Torres, si tu t'avises à reparler de divorce, je te botte le cul _plaisante-t-elle

_\- D'accord ! De toute façon, tu as vraiment toujours eu un faible pour mes fesses ! _

_\- Ouai c'est un peu vrai, mais pas seulement j'aime aussi beaucoup tes seins _Arizona renchérit en riant

Leurs yeux se ferment mais avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil Arizona murmure

_\- Callie, il faudrait vraiment que l'on travaille nos demandes en mariage, ce n'est vraiment pas très romantique_

_\- Au moins la mienne est sécurisée, pas de possibilité d'accident sauf si tu tombes du lit._

Feignant de pousser Arizona hors du lit tout en la retenant, elle ramène la femme plus petite dans ses bras, délivrée d'un grand poids elles s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un sourire illuminant leurs visages, profitant de la légèreté de ce moment parfait, que la vie leur offre enfin.

* * *

**Fin de la première partie **

C_'est le dernier chapitre pour cette première partie, j'ai commencé une suite que je publierai dans quelques semaines si tout va bien. Le classement sera modifié car il y aura plus de place pour la vie de couple au travers de leurs aventures moins de drame plus d'humour. _


End file.
